Tom Riddle's Item
by Setoglomper
Summary: Complete! Lost in history, a dangerous Ancient Egyptian artifact was found by You-Know-Who. As the Wizarding World begins to notice the existance of the Millennium Items, the Item holders face their most dangerous foe yet - Lord Voldemort. SetoxHermione
1. Chapter 1

Wahoo! My 3rd fic! I love you people! As always, I don't own YuGiOh or Harry Potter. Italicized words are thoughts and /blah/ is a Yami to a host.

Prologue

Voldemort paced back and forth in his study. Back and forth. Back and forth. _I need a plan. A smart plan. A plan to bring the Wizarding World, and Dumbledore to their knees. Especially Dumbledore. Oh! I know! I'll send out Wormtail to do stuff. _"PETTIGREW!"

"Yes, Master?" asked Peter coming into the room. He stopped in front of Voldemort.

"Wormtail, we need a plan. A smart plan. A plan to bring Dumbledore to his knees. I want you to go out and find some powerful thing and bring it to me. Go. Now." With his orders in mind, Wormtail left the room.

Voldemort sank in a chair. _Finally, I will be the ruler of the…wait. Why go for the Wizarding when I can go all out? Heh heh… _

With Pettigrew

Peter Pettigrew aparrated himself to a random spot on the Earth to begin his search. A nearby sign made it clear that he was in front of a museum. _The Domino City Museum. _Wandering inside, he came across the Egyptian exhibit. Looking at all of the fascinating (A/N: I love Ancient Egypt, just so ya know) artifacts, he came across an all too familiar tablet…

There it is…

I know this is really short, but if I get some reviews, ya know, to start me off, then more happy chapters will come. In case you are wondering, Magic vs. Shadow Magic, my other fic, is not being replaced by this story. This is just another imaginative creation my mind created in another boring study hall.

Setoglomper Oh, before I forget. From here on in I'm going to have a poll for the houses in Hogwarts for Yugi, Ryou, Seto, and Marik. There are NO pairings in this (sorry those who wanted it…) but during the course of the story I may change that. If any site admin. are reading this, don't delete it. _Please._

Cookies to those who review. I know its not much of a chapter (or prologue) but the chapters after this will be much longer. Promised.

Setoglomper


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry if this update took forever, school is killer. Anyway, the other day in gym, a dodge ball whipped into my eye, shoving my glasses into my eyes and then they snapped off my face, luckily not broken. It took me forever to see straight after that. Now, my poor glasses are bent and have to be fixed. Poor me. Yeah and you readers are laughing I can see it now. Who cares! Thank you for the 4 reviews I have and just a reminder, the House polls are continuing until the gang reaches the school. Please send them in.

/Blah/ is Yami whoever to host

**/blah/** is host to spirit

The Millennium Items:

Yami-Puzzle

Ishizu-Necklace

Ryou: Ring and Eye

Seto: Rod (Set is Seto's spirit)

Shadi: Key and Scales

Voldemort: (I did tell you he has one, hence the title of this story. He will get 2, but only one belongs to him. If you can guess the name of the NEW item and the one he steals, if he does, you get a cookie and a part in the story (nothing major, just a minor role) IMPORTANT! If you make a guess, you MUST leave an email address. If you don't have email, it will be announced in the story.

Here's the chapter and I don't own yuGiOh or Harry Potter

Chapter 1: Y. Bakura's Triumphant Failure

Pettigrew stared at the tablet. It showed 2 Egyptians battling each other with other ancient writings and pictures around it. Looking for someone able to read all of the hieroglyphic text, he spotted a young woman fixing up another exhibit.

"Excuse me, Miss," stammered Pettigrew, "what is this stone carving?"

"Hello. I am Ishizu Ishtar. Ah, this is the tablet of the nameless Pharaoh. 5000 years ago, the Egyptian Pharaohs and sorcerers used to battle each other using Shadow monsters of immense power. The monsters became very powerful, too powerful and threatened to destroy the world! However, the pharaoh stepped up and locked the magic into the seven Millennium Items. The Millennium Puzzle was the token of kingship in Egypt so it was passed down, pharaoh to pharaoh. The other six items were distributed among his six priests; the High Priest Set with the Millennium Rod, Priest Isis with the Millennium Necklace, Priest Mahado with the Ring, Shada obtained the Key, Akunadin received the Eye, and Karim obtained the Scales."

Pettigrew took in all of this new information. "Why was the Pharaoh nameless?"

"While the Nameless Pharaoh was in power, a thief king with a grudge against the previous pharaoh, stormed the palace and challenged the priests and pharaoh to a battle of monsters. One by one, all but one of the priests died to protect Egypt. The pharaoh destroyed the evil, locking it away forever. To make sure the evil did not return, he erased his memories until the world would need saving again. When he passed on, kingship was granted to Set and he became the new pharaoh. Recently, the descendants of the Millennium Item holders saved the world from evil. The items were destroyed, and the spirits inhabiting them went to rest in peace." Ishizu explained. Her Millennium Necklace was currently in her pocket and she hoped that her lie worked. The Millennium Items had _not_ been destroyed and Yami Yugi did _not _yet save the world from the evil, whoever or whatever it would be. Pettigrew seemed to buy her answer.

"Thank you for the explanation. Just one more question. Who are the people in the tablet?"

"The one on the left is the High Priest Set. At the time he was under the control of evil, but after that certain evil was destroyed, he went back to the pharaoh's aid. Currently, under evil's control,**(1)** he is battling the Pharaoh with deadly monsters." Ishizu explained. She was wary of this man's interest with the Items and his rat like appearance didn't make it more convincing.

Pettigrew nodded. "Thank you for your time." He left the room. Ishizu watched him leave and could have sworn he disappeared at the top of the stairs.

_It's a good thing he believed my lie. He was too suspicious and curious to give the whole truth. I still wonder if I said too much…_

* * *

Seto glared at the letter in his hands and then at his pleading little brother.

"Please, Seto, for me?" Mokuba pleaded. He gave his brother the irresistible watery puppy eyes.

"No."

"Please?"  
"No."

"Please?"  
"No."

"Please?"

"Mokuba, do cows fly?"

"No…WAIT! YES! YES! They did in the Wizard of Oz!" Mokuba cheered.

"Do they in life? REAL life?" asked Seto, smirking.

"…No." said Mokuba, frowning.

"Bingo kiddo."

"Seto? Why not?"

"Mokuba, you know perfectly well that I don't believe in this. Wheeler did it."

"Uh, I don't think…" Mokuba began but Seto cut him off.

"…Mokuba, Wheeler's deadbeat brain would never be able to think of this, I know. FINE! I'll go! But you have to promise that if this is a waste of time, I'll burn your plushies one a day until the humiliation is gone."  
"WHAT THE…oh ok." The Kaiba brothers agreed and then Mokuba ran off to lock away his precious plushies.

* * *

"Open the window, Marik!"

"Sister no! There is an OWL out there!"

"Yes, and it wants to come in!"  
"But-but-but-but!"

"Marik, just because a sparrow dropped it's droppings on you, it doesn't mean that all birds…"

"…ARE EVIL!" cried Marik, covering his ears. He made a rude hand gesture at the owl. Ishizu sighed and opened the window. The owl flew in and landed on the table. Terrified for his hair, Marik jumped under it. The owl dropped the letter it was carrying onto the tabletop and flew away. Marik came out of his hiding and took the letter, looking at it to make sure there were no bird droppings anywhere on it. Then he opened it.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Ryou Bakura,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You and three other students will join the 6th year class. Term starts September 1st. _

(Blah , blah, blah. Read one letter, read them all. We all knew what the rest said anyways)

/Host/

**/Yes, thief/**

/THERE IS NO WAY IN RA THAT YOU ARE GOING TO SOME PIGWOLF SCHOOL OF VOODOO/

**/Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, not Pigwolf of Voodoo/**

/Does it matter? NO/

**/But if I go, you can learn how to prank Yami Yugi./ **_Did I just say that?_

/I don't care………WAIT WAIT! You are going because I said so! Get packing now/

**/I'm glad you see things my way./**

/Just start packing or I'll pack you to the Shadow Realm where you have your happytime or whatever you do with your worst nightmares/

**/OKAY/** Ryou rushed to work, having more than Shadow Magic than he could handle in one lifetime.

* * *

"Shadow powers eh? Monsters that threatened to destroy the world?" asked Voldemort, looking at Peter. Pettigrew had just returned from his encounter with Ishizu and had told him everything she had said.

"Yes, sir. The Millennium Items hold the power of the Shadow Games. They were distributed among the pharaoh and his priests. All but one died, and he went on to claim the throne. It is said that the High Priest Set and the Pharaoh were cousins. **(2)**

"Where are the items now?"

"There were al destroyed. Ishizu said that the Pharaoh reclaimed his memories and moved on. The items, with no more powers, were destroyed."

"Bah! Doubt it. I bet it's a cover up. I don't think she trusted you very much. Your looks as a rat gave it away! Anyways, go back to the museum. See if you find more information, but NOT from her. She may be suspicious of you. I'll send Malfoy. MALFOY!"

Tall, with long gleaming blond hair (makes thy authoress want to kill him for no reason!), Lucius Malfoy entered, bowing before his master.

"You called, my Lord?"

"Yes, Lucius, go with Wormtail to the Domino Museum, and get information out of the people who work the Egyptian Exhibit. Make sure Wormtail, _as a rat_ is in the room. When you are finished, Wormtail will return to me and you will stay. Any type of _Millennium Item _activity and you will report it. Pose as a Muggle. Use what recourses they have and find the Millennium Item holders. Don't let them know you're tailing them. Go now!"

_At last,_ thought Voldemort, _I will finally have an army, better than these buffoons. Soon, I will control this Shadow magic and the Monsters that dwell in it. Potter and Dumbledore will fall before me! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! _Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

* * *

Yugi sat at the bench in the Domino park, waiting for the person to take him around the Wizarding World.

/He's late Yugi./ The ancient pharaoh phased transparently out of the Millennium Puzzle. /I told you, this is a bad idea./

/It is not! I wanted to go, this sounds like a neat idea. Besides, Grandpa thinks so too/

/Well…/

**/What could POSSIBLY go wrong/**

"Oh great. _You._" Both turned to see Yami Bakura standing there.

/That, Yugi answers your question./ Yami took over.

"Oh great. Not _you._

"I'm assuming you got this letter too, eh Pharaoh?"

"Yes,"

"Oh great. Everywhere I go, dweeb patrol continues." Both tensed spirits turned to see Seto Kaiba glaring at them.

"I thought you didn't believe in magic, Kaiba."

"I didn't. _HE did._"

"He who?" asked Yami, curiously. Seto sighed, and pulled the Millennium Rod out of his briefcase. It glowed for a moment and then Seto's expression changed. He became a bit taller, his eyes softened a bit and he _smiled._ (Very un-Setoish)

**/WHY? Why must you always come out when I don't want you to/** said Seto through the mental link.

/BECAUSE, other me, that is my cousin, and my enemy. I must give my hated and loved greetings. Just go back into your soul room and do whatever you do on that shiny box thing./

**/You mean laptop? Wait. MY ENEMY IS YOUR COUSIN/**

/Whatever/ Set looked at Yami. "My pharaoh!" He bowed, sending Seto in his soul room to retch. Seto would never, ever bow down to his enemy.

"Oh, _you." _Said Yami Bakura. Set glared at him.

"You! Piece of filth! What are YOU doing here?"

"I o glaring one, have gotten a letter like the one Kaiba and the Pharaoh's wimp did, inviting us to a school of magic. I, unlike you shall use this new found knowledge to take control of all of the Millennium Items. The world shall bow down to me!"

**/Bakura/**

/Can't you see I'm busy/

**/LET ME OUT/**

/Make me/

**/Fine/** Ryou went inside his soul room and pulled out a water gun. Loading it, he fired it. From an outside point of view, Yami Bakura just became very wet. _Like Magic!_ Yami and Set doubled over in laughter. Seto, after forcing Set back into the Rod, regained his composure, and shoved the item back into his briefcase.

"BOO!" Yugi jumped a foot in the air. Ryou squeaked from the surprise. Yugi turned around. Marik was standing behind him.

"Don't do that to me!" Yugi took the Millennium Puzzle off of his neck and whacked Marik with it. Because of his short nature, Yugi missed most of the blows. Marik grabbed the puzzle and threw it.  
"BAKURA! Catch!" Yami Bakura quickly took over and caught the Millennium Item. He looked at it for a moment and then his eyes lit up.

"Hahaha! I, the almighty tomb thief, now has the Millennium Puzzle! You will all bow down before me! Hahaha!"

"Oh shut up!" cried Yugi, "Give it back!"

"Make me!" sneered Bakura.

"Fine." Yugi thought it over. "Kaiba?"

"What?" Seto looked down at Yugi who was doing the puppy maneuver.

"Can you get the Puzzle for me, because you're really tall, and I'm…"

"A shrimp?" said Seto, a sneaky smile playing across his face.

"Yea, wait! Please?" He flashed the puppy eyes once more, looking oddly like Mokuba every time he did so. Seto sighed and smacked Bakura in the head. Because of shock he accidentally threw the Puzzle in the air. Yugi would have caught it, if it wasn't for Marik.

"Got it!" he cheered. He didn't have it for long because someone had pried dit out of his hands and said, "who owns this?"

* * *

Ok, who has the Puzzle. Who's giving the tour of Diagon Alley to the new students? What houses will the students go to? Please answer in a review. I need House poll answers, or I'll choose randomly, and I really don't want to do that.

Cookies to those who review and if you read the notes before the chapter, you'll know that something else is going on for a review winner.

(1): In the anime it states that Set was an evil sorcerer, well in my happy fic, he WAS evil under the control of an evil sorcerer but a certain someone (not saying who) released him and the evil was destroyed.

(2): Yami (in the past)…his dad was brothers with Akunadin, who is the father of Set. Set never knew that Akunadin was his father.

Another thing, anything I said based on the Millennium Item explanation, is hopefully true. I would be one watching the Memory world when it comes to WB11 and such BUT I moved to PA and I don't have that station anymore. I found a YGO site that has pics of the entire season so I took everything off of that and made my own deductions from there. Sorry to anyone who can prove me wrong. I'm not perfect.

Setoglomper


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, here's chapter 2! PLEASE vote for the houses! Otherwise I'll throw them in randomly and you won't like where I put them. It takes 2 seconds!

I don't own YuGiOh or Harry Potter. Wish I did. Dream on self.

Thanks to those who reviewed.

/blah/ spirit to host

**/blah/ **host to spirit

Chapter 2: Spirits and Wands

Professor Dumbledore led Harry out of number 4 privet Drive.

"Professor," Harry began, "what happened to your – "

"When the time is right, Harry," said Dumbledore, "but not here. Now, before I drop you off at the Weasley's for the last wonderful weeks of summer, I would like you to meet four new students who will be attending your year at Hogwarts. Since I am rather busy and since you need an escort –"

"An escort, but Professor!"

"Harry, these are bad times and Voldemort wants you the most. Death Eaters are everywhere. Back on track. Lupin will escort you, Ron and Hermione to Diagon Alley with the new students. They will be staying with you at Ron's home until the school year starts. Now grab my arm…no the other one." Harry moved towards Dumbledore's good arm and grabbed hold. In a loud pop they were at the Burrow. Dumbledore knocked on the door. There was scuffling around as someone stood at the other side.

"Who is it?" came the voice of Molly Weasley.

"It is I, Lemon drop lover, bringing Skinny Scar." The door opened and Molly ushered them inside. She turned to Harry who had a look of confusion on his face.

"Code, Harry," she explained, "we don't who's parading as who anymore so we use a code changed regularly Ron and Hermione are upstairs. You're in Ronald's room."

Harry was halfway up the stairs when Ron and Hermione came down.

"Harry, Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, giving him a tight hug, "we missed you!"

"Hermione arrived last week," explained Ron, "First she missed us, now she missed you. No big really. Now that you're here, she can't wait to meet the new students! She has a one track mind, Hermione."

"It'd be fascinating!" exclaimed Hermione excitedly. " I wonder who they are?"

"Where's Fred and George?" asked Harry.

"Oh, you've noticed," said Ron, "the house is a bit quiet. Fred and George opened a joke shop a couple of days ago. Ginny's at the shop with them. Said something about helping them before she went off to school."

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" called Mrs. Weasley from downstairs. "Remus is downstairs! He's taking you to Diagon Alley!" Hermione bustled down the stairs, nearly killing Harry and Ron in the process.

"Oh! When do we meet the new students?" she asked on the verge of excitement.

"CALM DOWN, Hermione," said Ron, "if you act like this towards the newbies, you'll make them pass out from shock." He and Harry exchanged grins.

"But it seems so interesting! Four new students starting so late! Why didn't their school accept them?" Hermione questioned.

"Their school is overcrowded. No other school would take them. Oh! We're going to be late! Harry, Ron, Hermione come on!" said Remus. He held up a gum wrapper. All four of them touched the gum wrapper. There was the familiar jerk and they were gone.

* * *

"Got it!" cheered Marik as he held up the Millennium Puzzle. He didn't have it for long, because someone took it out of his hands. Marik turned to see a man in shabby robes quite pale. With him was a boy with flaming red hair and freckles, a boy with messy jet black hair and green eyes, and a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Hello, said the man, "I am Remus Lupin, resigned professor at Hogwarts. These are three of your new classmates, Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

"I'm Yugi," said Yugi, " and this is Ryou, Marik, and Seto." He gestured to each teen as he said their names.

"You're Yugi Muto! The King of Games!" exclaimed Harry and out of the corner of his eye he saw Seto scowl at the mention of it. He continued, "and you're Seto Kaiba! My cousin has pictures of you in his Duel Monster's magazines." Lupin looked at the Millennium Item in his hands.

"Who's is this?" he asked.

"MINE!" shouted both Yugi and Yami Bakura at the same time. Lupin sighed.

"Who's does it REALLY belong to?"

"ME! It belongs to me!" Yugi chirped. Lupin handed him the puzzle.

"Yey!" Yami Yugi phased out of the puzzle transparently. Lupin and the Gryffindors gaped.

"What?" asked Yugi, seeing the looks of confusion on their faces.

"There's a spirit next to you!" said Ron, still gaping.

"You can see me?" asked Yami, confused.

"Yea…"

"In the Wizarding World, seeing spirits and ghosts are common." Lupin looked at the rest of the newer students. "Do you three have any spirits?" Yami Bakura phased transparently as Ryou took over.

/Seto! Let me out/

**/You have got to be kidding, Set. There is no way I am letting you out _again_ today. You are more than I can handle. Go back to do whatever you do./**

/It's boring. Besides, Atem **(1)** is out there. You know, my cousin! PLEASE? I won't bother you the rest of the day/

**/No./**

/Week/

**/Fine./**

Set phases out of the Rod, which was still inside the case. He looked around and the first person he saw was Yami Bakura.

"YOU AGAIN! YOU PIECE OF TRASH! WHY I OUTA…..HOW DARE YOU ANGER THE PHARAOH!"

"He didn't anger me…yet," said Yami.

"It doesn't matter, cousin! DIE THEIF!" Set lunged at Yami Bakura but was stopped by Yami pulling back on his priest robes.

"No Set! Stop this!" The four wizards watched the spirits quarrel.

"This is Yami, by the way!" said Yugi cheerfully, as if spirits fought all the time and this was nothing to be concerned for, " the ancient looking one is Set, he's Yami's cousin, and the one over there laughing at Yami and Set is Ryou Bakura's Yami. We call him Bakura. Ryou is Ryou to us. Set was the High Priest of Egypt, and Yami was the pharaoh 5000 years ago. Bakura was also from the time period but he was the King of Thieves."

"You can explain better on the way. We have to go to Diagon Alley and get all of the supplies for this year." Harry said as Lupin reached into his pocket. He pulled out a dirty glove and held it out.

"Everyone grab hold. One finger will do." Everyone touched the garment and they disappeared. Lucius Malfoy stepped out from where he was hiding behind a tree.

_Is it just me or were there spirits inhabiting the bodies of those boys? Why was that Lupin there with Potter? Perhaps Dumbledore knows something. I must warn the Dark Lord._ With that, Malfoy disapperated with a loud crack, not caring how many Muggles saw him do it.

* * *

The portkey dropped everyone outside the Leaky Cauldron, the pub that was also a gateway between the Magic and Non Magic worlds. Only Lupin and Ryou were standing although Ryou looked sick.

"Get off me!" Both Marik and Yugi shot off the ground and allowed Seto to get back on his feet.

"Now first we have to go to Gringotts Bank," said Lupin. He led them to a large white building with waxy marble floors.

"These are goblins. They run the bank, you can exchange you money here."

Yugi walked up to the nearest goblin behind a desk.

"UH, hello. Can you exchange yen for whatever you use here?" Yugi handed the goblin some bills and they were exchanged for silver, bronze and gold pieces. After everyone had exchanged their money and vaults were opened, they left the bank.

"Now, where would you like to go?" Lupin asked. Ryou looked at the different shops.

"WANDS!" They all entered Olivanders wand shop. There were boxes all over the place. Harry recognized the chair Hagrid broke on his first visit to the shop had been repaired.

"Hello." The group jumped to see Mr. Olivander, an elderly wizard before them. "Who's first?"

"I'll go," said Marik. Olivander gave him a wand.

"Mahogany and Phoenix tail feather, springy, 10 ¾ in." Marik waved the wand as if he was conducting an orchestra. The Millennium Ring zoomed off of Ryou's neck, bashed everyone on the head with it, and wet back to Ryou. After several more accidents, Marik finally got his wand. It was Holly and black Unicorn Hair, supple, 10 ½ inches. The rest:

Yugi: Maple and phoenix feather, springy 10 ¾ inches.

Ryou: Rosewood and phoenix feather, flexible, 11 inches

Seto: Holly and Dragon heartstring of a White Dragon,(coughBEWDcough)supple, 12 in.

* * *

There is the chappie! Please poll for the houses! And if you want, you can vote on which Millennium Item Voldemort has!

Is it the

Millennium Sword with him stealing the Ring?

Millennium Sword with him stealing the Rod?

Millennium Sword with his stealing the Puzzle?

Millennium Hat with him stealing the Key?

Millennium Hat with him stealing the Ring?

Millennium Hat with him stealing the Necklace?

Please vote: the first to get it right gets a prize.

Michelle


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. Thanks to the happy folk who reviewed! The Voldemort's Item question guessing thing will go on until the end of this chapter, so this is the last time you can bring your guesses in. I name this chapter as a birthday gift to Seto Kaiba. Happy Birthday Seto! Anyhoo, I don't own YuGiOh or Harry Potter. If I did, I would be rich and my name would be Kazuki Takahashi or J.K. Rowling. Since I'm none of these…..I can only dream. Now. To answer the review questions. I also don't own any of Seto's fan girls- Seto's Princess, and Sophie (Seto's Princess's OC which appears in her humor x2 fic Life at My House

Set is Atem or whatever the pharaoh's name is cousin. I don't know if he hated him or not. Like I said, the only parts of Memory World I have seen are all screen caps. They don't say too much, except that their pics of the episodes. Here, Set is very loyal to the pharaoh, and hates Yami Bakura. Hence the arguments that happen every time that Set and 'Kura are out at the same time.

/blah/ Spirit to host

**/blah/** host to spirit

It has also come to my attention that I had a **(1)** in the last chapter. I forgot to put a note at the end of last chapter so I'll stick it here. I didn't know what Yami's real name was. Now, it's Atem. Or Atemu. Something like that!

Chapter 3: Meeting the Weasley's and the Hogwarts Express

After getting wands and other school stuff, Lupin led the group back toward the Leaky Cauldron when they passed the ice cream parlor. Yugi's hyper mode switched on (does he have one? He does now!)

"OOH! ICE CREAM! Ice Cream! Can we go? Please? Please? Please? Please? Pleeeaaaassseeee?" Lupin shook his head.

"No, Yugi. The owner was captured by Death Eaters last week. We don't know what happened."

"Death who?" asked Marik. It made him remember the time when he led the Rare Hunters. It was something he hoped to forget forever. Now, people like that really creeped him out.

"Death Eaters work for the dark wizard, Voldemort, "said Lupin. He went on to explain how Dumbledore was the only one he ever feared, how his reign of terror began, and how he failed to kill Harry. As he spoke, Yugi, Ryou, Marik and Seto were listening carefully. Lupin finished his story and looked around at the mostly empty alley. "Come. It is dangerous out here." He led them back to the Leaky Cauldron when they passed Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Fred and George's new shop. Fred was locking up and George was watching out, wand a the ready. He lowered his wand when he saw Harry and the others.

"Hello, Fred. George," said Lupin, smiling. Fred finished locking up and looked around.

"I'm sorry, we don't know anyone by those names. I'm Gred, and this is my brother Forge." Marik laughed.

"Heading home, Fred?" asked Remus.

"Yea, the day's over. Ginny went home with Mum. Say! Are these the new students going to Hogwarts this year?" asked George, "I'm George. This is Fred…how'd you get your hair like that?" he asked, looking at Yugi and Ryou.

"Natural," they answered at the same time.

"I'm Yugi," said Yugi, "and this is Seto, Marik, and Ryou."

"Nice to meet you all," said Fred, "let's go back." They entered the Leaky Cauldron and walked up to the fireplace. Ryou and Yugi looked at each other nervously. Would they have to into the fireplace?

Lupin pulled a pouch out of a pocket of his shabby robes.  
"Now," he said addressing the group, "take some floo powder and throw it into the fire. Step inside and _clearly_ say where you want to go. Keep your elbows tucked in and your eyes closed." He passed the pouch to Fred. "Watch Fred." Fred took some powder and through it into the fire.

"_THE BURROW!_" In a flash of green fire, Fred was gone. Yugi took a step back as sparks flew out at him. The pouch was handed to George, then to Marik, Seto, and Yugi. Finally it was Ryou's turn. Mind what anyone said, Ryou was deathly afraid of fire, another polar opposite of his devilish spirit. Shaking, he went up to the fireplace and threw the powder into the fire.

"_The BURROW!"_

* * *

Lucius Malfoy entered the Riddle House in Little Hangleton. Entering the back door cautiously, he made his way to the only lit area in the house. Voldemort's study. When he entered, he almost had a heart attack. There he was, Lord Voldemort was at a desk on a _muggle_ device. Lucius looked at he laptop carefully. He had seen it before somewhere…

Flashback

Lucius wandered the muggle streets of Domino, bored, looking for something to do as he waited for the Dark Lord to call his men back to him. Stopping in front of an electronics store, he decided to look at what Muggles use for amusement. Entering, he was bombarded with a sales clerk.

"May I help you?" asked the man.

"No, thank you," said Lucius, remembering the no wands rule, "uh…just looking." He wandered for a bit. The same clerk returned.

"Do you need any help with anything? We have a 30 percent sale on everything!"

"NO thank you," said Lucius, trying to stay pleasant. _Are all Muggles this way?_

"Excuse me," said the clerk, as if he and Mr. Malfoy were having a friendly chat, "Mr. Kaiba, how nice of you to stop by! Do you need any help? We have a 30 percent sale on everything in the store!"

"No thank you," said Seto coldly. Lucius watched Mokuba run off somewhere by the laptops, the area he was in.

"FOUND IT SETO!" the boy shouted at the top of his lungs. Luckily, not many paid attention to him. _This kid had too many sweets. _

The teenager called Mr. Kaiba walked up to where Mokuba was pointing. Seto looked at the laptop Mokuba was pointing to.

_There's something familiar about that boy…_Lucius thought to himself. Then it struck him silly. That Seto Kaiba looked exactly like that figure on the tablet Wormtail had pointed out to him.

End Flashback

Lucius walked up to Voldemort who was on this site called "Take over the World and cause Chaos".

"Sir, why are you using muggle devices?"

"Why are **you** not in Domino?" he asked as he clicked on a link called "Learn about the Egyptian kings and see what prophecies were made that would lead to ultimate downfall" (The link was cut short, you had to put you mouse over the text to read the whole thing).

"I found that boy," said Lucius, pointing to the picture of Set **(1)** that had appeared on the Egyptian Tablet on the screen.

"Really?" asked Voldemort, with more interest, "where is he?"

"Err…"

"You do not wish to tell me?"

"Well…"

"What about the others?"

"Oh, Master, all of them, the High Priest, Pharaoh, tomb thief, and some other boy are going to Hogwarts!"

"HOGWARTS?" Yelled Voldemort. He clicked on a link showing him the abilities of all of the Millennium Items. "This is UNFAIR! Why does Dumbledore have to thwart all of my plans! Wait! That's it! I finally figured it out! YES! Muahahahahahahaha!"

"What is it my Lord?" asked Lucius.

"The way to kill Dumbledore is by the hands of his own new students. We capture the Millennium Ring, use the evil magic in it to make an army of shadow monsters, then take the Millennium Rod and take over people's minds! Using that, we can order someone unsuspectingly to kill Dumbledore! Hahahaha! OR I could get the Millennium Ring and use the monsters to cause all of this chaos and destroy Hogwarts! No more Dumbledore and no more POTTER! The world will be mine! Hahaha!"

Lucius sighed and was about to leave the room when…

"LUCIUS?" Where are YOU going?"

"…"

"I want you to get me Wormtail! No better yet. Get over here Malfoy!" Lucius went over to Voldemort and rolled up his left sleeve. Voldemort stroked the Dark Mark as Lucius winced from the pain. All around them, Death Eaters aparrated to their master.

"Wormtail?" Peter Pettigrew moved into the middle of the circle with Voldemort. "Yes, Master?"

"I want you to go to Hogwarts with those new students. You will watch them at all times! When I call you again by way of the Dark Mark, before you set out, I want the Millennium Ring with you. Don't return to me until you have it. Now go!" The Death Eaters aparrated away.

* * *

Back at the Burrow, Lupin led the group out into the main area of the house. After coming out of the fireplace full of soot was not something they wanted to try again for a while. Mrs. Weasley came over to greet them.

"Hello, Harry dear, Ro, Hermione, Remus. These must be the new students! Hello Yugi, Ryou, Seto and Marik. I'm Mrs. Weasley. Yugi and Ryou , you're going to stay in Percy's room," she said and Marik could have sworn her eyes glinted with tears for a moment, "and Marik and Seto will be in Fred and George's room."

"Hey! What about us?" asked Fred?" Mrs. Weasley looked at them. "You two will be in Ron's room with Harry. Now come on. Drop your things of and I'll get dinner ready!" The group dropped their things off and entered the kitchen. Molly introduced the Japanese students to Bill, Charlie and Mr. Weasley and they all sat down for dinner (which is quite yummy may I add. If you think of the most yummy appetizer type food, main dish, dessert and so on, mush it together, and double the goodness, you get one hell of a dinner which I will NOT put in the story since you'll all yell at me and come bearing down on me with torches and flamethrowers for making you hungry after eating 30 minutes ago. If you get hungry, blame the Macaroni Men from Mars)

During the dinner, Ron had explained to the foreigners what Quidditch was and Yugi and Seto had explained Duel Monsters and promised on the train ride to show them how to play. Harry told them that if they wanted to try out for Chaser there was a spot open.

"You'll need broomsticks though. That's how Quidditch is played. Maybe we can go place an order for one if you make the team."

"That'll be great," said Marik. A sport played in the air sounded like fun and he wanted to be a part of it.

"What are the Hogwarts Houses? You said there are House teams at Hogwarts," asked Yugi.

"Yes, there are Gryffindor, which are for the brave at heart, Slytherin which is for the cunning and ambitious," said Hermione, "most of them graduate and join Voldemort," Ron flinched but she ignored it and pressed on, "Ravenclaw is for the exceptionally smart, and Hufflepuff are the followers. Very kind."

* * *

_I can't believe this_. thought Voldemort. _Why does Dumbledore have to spoil my moment? Ah well. Soon, Dumbledore will be out of my way once and for all! Hahaha!_ Voldemort snapped out of his thoughts in time to see an Egyptian appear out of nowhere. There was a golden key around his neck. Voldemort figured it to be a millennium item. _Yes! The Millennium Key!_

FLASHBACK

Voldemort installed the Muggle device known as a laptop into the magical world, fixing it so muggle devices could work (the house has the same charms as Hogwarts). He found a site called "Know Your Millennium Items". Clicking on it, he saw good descriptions of the seven millennium items. _Oh, I like this one. I think I'll steal it._

END FLASHBACK

" Beware." Said the Egyptian. " Your end will come if you seek a millennium item." Voldemort looked again. The Egyptian (aka Shadi) was gone.

" My end, eh?" Voldemort said to no one in particular. " Yeah right! Nobody can tell me what to do!" He left and instructed Crabbe and Goyle to steal the millennium- (would I tell you? Guess in the poll!)

* * *

Soon it was September 1st. the whole group got ready for the 6th year at Hogwarts. At platform 9 ¾, Molly and Arthur Weasley were instructing how to properly get on to the platform.

" Now, all you have to do is run straight thru the wall between platforms 9 and 10. we'll watch out for muggles. Harry, you go with Ron and Seto." The three boys ran into the wall. Yugi closed his eyes, expecting a crash, but there was none. No crash, no cries for help, no cries of pain. When Yugi looked, they were gone.

/**Yami, where did they go?**/

/they went through the barrier, Yugi./

/**Fine! Rub it in. I thought you were on my side.**/

/I am/

/**Sure….**/Yugi teased. He and Ryou followed the rest of the Weasleys into the barrier. Within minutes to spare before the train left.

* * *

Harry and Ron entered the train. Finding a compartment for the rest of the group, they all hurried inside. Seto took out his laptop and began to hook up the wireless mouse.

"Seto, non magical objects can't work in Hogwarts," said Hermoine, "It's in Hogwarts A History!"

"I know!" said Seto, pushing the power button. "I already read the book. Muggle devices aren't compatible around there. Well guess what? This is my only gateway to KaibaCorp and my family and mark my words, by the time we get to the school, this piece of crap will be working!" He began tinkering with parts of the computer and mouse. After a while, everyone decided to watch. Soon afterwards, Seto put the pieces taken off the machine back together and pushed the power button. The computer hummed and the light at the bottom of the mouse turned on. Seto began immediately working on charts and graphs for KaibaCorp. About a minute later, an Instant message appeared on the screen from PLUSHYLOVER77. Seto clicked on the link.

Plushylover77: Hi Seto!

CEO BEWD Master: Hello Mokuba. How was your first day of school?

Plushylover77: It was great! My teacher's kids love Duel Monsters and Ms. Kanakishi felt honored that I was in the class. It made me turn beet red.

CEO BEWD Master: I'm sure it did

Plushylover77: yep! When are you coming home? Oh, and something funny happened at KaibaCorp today!

CEO BEWD Master: oh great…what happened _now_?

Plushylover77: I found Noa in the main computer system of KaibaCorp! It was so funny! I was in your office playing Pinball and then he popped up! It was scary at first because when he popped up, the pinball ball was his head! After fixing the system we uploaded him onto the desktop. He said he missed me SO much, and he missed you too!

CEO BEWD Master: oh really?

Plushylover77: yep, not to mention that one of the bathrooms overflowed somehow. When the plumber guy person went into the bathroom he found peanut butter!

CEO BEWD Master: _PEANUT BUTTER? _What the hell?

Plushylover77: yep! The whole bathroom was sticky! Apparently someone tried to flush globs of it down all of the toilets. It was FUNNY! Darn I have to go! Michelle's back. You know, your secretary! (Mokie smirk here)

CEO BEWD Master: Mokuba, you know perfectly well that she is another wannabe fan girl. I do not like her. She sorts the stuff secretaries' do. She's there because she does her job. She's not my secretary to goggle at me every time I enter and leave my office. AND YOU KNOW THAT!

Plushylover77: _sure _Seto! Bye!

CEO BEWD Master: bye Kiddo!

_Plushylover77 has just signed off._

"CEO BEWD Master?" asked Yugi, looking at the CEO as he packed up the laptop.

"Yes, my screen name. Don't think about it, Yugi it only works on the KaibaCorp server!"

"Who's Plushylover77?" asked Ron. The whole conversation confused him.

"That would be my brother, Mokuba."

"_Mokuba?_" drawled a familiar, annoying Slytheriny voice. The group turned to see Draco Malfoy, without Crabbe and Goyle, his usual cronies. Today Malfoy was alone.

"That wasn't very nice! Apologize!" said Marik.

"I wasn't asking _you_." Malfoy sneered. "Who are these freaks?" he asked looking at the new students.

**/HEY/**

/Sorry Seto, but I'm taking over now/

**/Thief! BAKURA! What are you doing/**

/As much as I would love to see Kaiba get mouthed off A LOT, Ryou, there's something about this snob I don't like at all/

/**Well, uh…fine. Just don't use the Shadow Realm. You don't know who you can trust here./**

/Hold yourself, will you/

**/Yami? I don't like him! …Why are you tapping your foot impatiently? If you want to get out, just go/**

The Yami's took over. Malfoy didn't notice.

"Don't insult my brother!" yelled Seto. Bakura stared at him, a little bit confused.

/Why did you make me say that, Seto/

**/Why do you think? He insulted Mokuba! IF you're going to pose around as me, you're going to have to stick up for my family/**

Set sighed.

"Hey! Insulting is my job around here!" yelled Yami Bakura. "You snot nosed twit! No wait! Even better! Snot nosed bratty deadbeat nitwits!" Harry Ron and Hermione stared at Bakura. Did Ryou say that, they thought, or was that the spirit? Malfoy glared and left the compartment. Harry got up and slammed the compartment door, breaking the glass. Hermione sighed and pulled out her wand, "reparo!" The glass repaired itself. Hermoine left to change as the boys changed into their school uniforms. When the train arrived at Hogwarts, Harry led the transfers to Hagrid.

"Firs' years and transfers' this way! C'mon!" They followed Hagrid to the boats. Yugi, Seto Ryou and Marik got a boat to themselves as they magically made their way across the lake to Hogwarts Castle. As they went around the bend, the magnificent school came into view. Hogwarts was a vast castle with many towers and turrets.

"Beautiful," muttered Marik. When they reached land again, Hagrid led them to Professor McGonagall, a witch with a stern look clearly saying "don't cross me or else". After explaining about Hogwarts for a short bit, she led them into the Great Hall to begin the sorting.

**(1)What is the real name of the High Priest Seto? Using Seto would be SO confusing, I don't like Seth, so Set it is!**

**Also! Today is the 24th which means…..  
(birthday music in the background)**

**Setoglomper: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETO!**

**Seto: it's the 25th not the 24th you know**

**Setoglomper: I know but by the time someone reads it, it WILL be the 25th!**

**(Seto is showered with presents and Set glomps everyone)**

**Please review! The House polls will continue until Halloween! AND to the winner of Guess which item Voldemort has………**

**CONGRADS Dark Magician Grrl!**

**Please review back (signed) with your name to be used in the story, a few quirks about you and a house you want to be in you could be a professor, but you have to state what you want to teach!**

**Please review. I have cookies and pixie sticks to give to the reviewers!**

**Besides, Seto needs a gift! His birthday is here!**

**Seto: oh joy!**

**Set: cheer up Hikari! What's the worst that can happen?**

**Seto: THAT! (points to a bunch of gift bearing fan girls) RUNN!**

**Seto and Set are running for their lives**

**Michelle: Happy Birthday Seto!**

**(birthday music continues as there is a knock on the door)**

**Seto's Princess(Seto fan girl) enters**

**Michelle: hello!**

**Sophie: (barges in) where's my Seto**

**Seto: GAHHH! (retreats into the Rod as holo images of the 2 girls disappear)**

**Michelle: I have your gift Seto!**

**Set: it's no use! He's not coming out.**

**Michelle: (holds out Seto's BEWD cards)**

**Seto: (comes out) Gimme.**

**Michelle: (gives gift)**

**Seto: well, what is it?**

**Michelle: o.O open it!**

**Seto opens the gift. It's a ……….**

**BEWD plushie holding a card with Yami's head on it. The BEWD appears to be ripping Yami's card head to pieces (from what innocent plush could show that is)**

**Seto: YES! DIE Yugi! Hahaha!**

**Set: hey! That's my cousin you're yelling about!**

**Seto: and your point? This is my birthday!**

**Michelle: yes it is! Anyone who wants to wish Seto happy birthday can review it in and I'll tell him for ya!**

**Seto: why can't I check?**

**Michelle: you always complain you're too busy!**

**Seto: (sigh) Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me!**

**Mokuba (runs in) HAPPY BIRHTDAY SETO! (huggles Seto)**

**Audience: awww (cute brotherly moment)**

**Michelle: have a nice day peoples!**

**Set: bye! (waves)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys! Here's chapter 5! I don't own YuGiOh or Harry Potter. You all know the deal by now! One day, far from today I'm starting a Harry Potter YGO crossover series from book 1 all the way to book 7. Not for a while. For those wondering, there will be a sequel to this story. Defiantly. On with the chapter.

**/Host to spirit/**

/Sprit to host/

_sorting hat_

Chapter 5: The Sorting and Feminine Snape

Professor McGonagall led the first years and transfers through the Great Hall. In front of the staff table was an old tattered hat with a rip in the brim. McGonagall addressed the first years.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come forth to be sorted into your houses." She opened her scroll of parchment and was about to read a name when the rip of the hat opened into a mouth and broke into song. (I do NOT own the 5th year sorting song. Don't delete my story because I used a song. PLEASE!)

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted;_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

"_Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is the purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their names."_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When they first came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blooded wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him, _

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the houses and their Founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in Harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet and early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_As they were once meant to be._

_And now the sorting hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into houses_

_Because that is what I am for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned to split you_

_Still I worry it is wrong_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told, I have warned you…_

_Let the sorting now begin._

McGonagall cleared her throat and began to read the names.

"Aburto, Ronald!" A small boy with auburn hair and big Yugi type eyes sat nervously on the stool. The hat placed him in Hufflepuff.

**/OH NO/**

/What is it now, Ryou/

**/I'm next/**

/What are you talking about/

**/Alphabetical Order/**

/Is not/

"Bakura, Ryou!"

**/Is too/** mumbled the spirit in his soul room. Ryou went up to the stool, ignoring all of the pointing fingers about his hair.

_Hmm. Two minds one body. How peculiar!_

/Hey! Get out of my head you ragged piece of filth/

**/YAMI! It is MY head! You rent that space/**

/Oh shut up! You, hat, sort Mr. Weak-minded over here. Chop Chop/

_You mean yourself?_ The hat snickered.

/HEY/

_Okay, okay! Don't be a pest! The kind one here, is more of a follower, but there is some hidden courage in you. A bit shy are you?_

**/Um, I guess./**

_Yes, this bravery is to stand up to your other self, Mr. Stiff over here!_

Yami Bakura mumbled something, most likely a swear word.

_Hmm…_

/HURRY UP ALREADY/

_Hey! Calm down, you!_

**/Thief! Be nice to the hat/**

_Thank you!_

"Better be Gryffindor!" shouted the hat aloud. Ryou went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron.

After a while…

"Ishtar, Marik!" Marik excitedly ran up to the stool, accidentally knocking it over the minute he sat down.

"I'm ok!" he said as he got back up and sat upright.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Kaiba, Seto." There was a murmur from adoring muggle-born fan girls as Seto went up to the stool. (Plus at this time Setoglomper and other fanfiction author Seto fans are ready to attack the obsessed girls) He strode up to the hat.

_Hmm. Another one with two spirits. Not so opposite though. This priest is like the other, only more friendly._

/Sort Seto please./

_As you wish! He entered Seto's mind. Oh! An intelligent one, like Hermione Granger. Ah, lost of intellect and courage. Always there for your brother!_

**/Please finish soon. There are way, WAY too many girls smiling up at me trying to get a date with me. Hurry it/**

If the hat had eyebrows, it would have raised them. _Okay._

"Better be GRYFFINDOR!" Seto sat down next to Hermione. Other girls in various houses started sobbing next to their friends.

"Muto, Yugi!"

The second the hat was placed on his head it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

After the sorting

Dumbledore rose to address the student body.

"Now before we begin our excellent feast, we have two new changes in staff. Sadly both were away right now and could not make the opening feast. They will be around for Monday's classes, however. (It was Friday by the way). On a lighter note, the list of abandoned items in Hogwarts has reached a total of 567. It can be seen on the door of Argus Filch's office, our caretaker. This includes most of the items sold in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Ron's stomach growled. "Also, the house elves would like it if you didn't leave hidden garments in the common rooms in various locations. They don't like it much. Now the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to ALL students. No magic in the halls. Enjoy your dinner!" The plates filled themselves.

/Guess what Ryou/

**/What/**

/Tonight we go into the forest! Forbidden or NOT/

**/NO/**

/Yes/

**/Yes/**

/No! WAIIT! Oh, crap/

**/HA/**

When the dinner plates disappeared, Hermione and Ron led the Gryffindors to the dormitory. Hermione, leading the group, approached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Password?"

"Pharaoh's Destiny!" The picture swung open and the group clambered inside. Before the hole closed, a small rat scurried inside before the door sealed.

* * *

Monday morning, the group received their timetables. Yami Yugi and Set made their way angrily through the Great Hall, and when they reached the tomb robber, Set hoisted him up by the neck.

"What? What are you doing?" asked Ryou defensively. Set growled.

"Your spirit placed bloody chocolate frogs and other items in our beds last night, that's what!" snarled Yami. "We need to punish him."

"Oh," said Ryou, cracking a large smile, "I already took care of that. Right now, the Ring is somewhere in the U-Bend.

In the Ring:

Yami Bakura is hiding on a table in his soul room as toilet water and who knows what comes rushing into the room as Ryou flushes the Ring down the toilet.

Back to Breakfast:

Yami Yugi and Set nodded in approval to Ryou's punishment. The let their light's take over. Marik and the others entered the Great Hall and sat down. Hermione looked at her schedule.

"Next we have double Potions with none other than-"

"The Slytherins," finished Ron.

"Is Snape nice?" asked Ryou innocently. He could tell at Harry's expression that it was the wrong question to ask.

"Snape? Nice? Hahahahaha!" laughed Ron.

"I guess not then," muttered Marik. When the breakfast platters disappeared, Harry and Ron led them down to Snape's dungeon classroom. When they entered the candle-lit room, Hermione beckoned them to sit around a table in the back of the room, the farthest from Snape's desk. The door banged shut as Snape entered the class.

"This year, I will not put up with any foolish behavior. Therefore I have arranged a seating chart. In the row up front starting from the right is Crabbe, Potter, Longbottom, Goyle, Kaiba, and Malfoy. In the second, Granger, Ishtar, Parkinson, Bakura, and Muto. The third row consists of Weasley, Nott, Finnegan, Thomas, Brown, Morag, and Patil. Move there now. There will be NO talking."

"Today we will begin with a review of Strengthening Solutions." He tapped his wand on the blackboard. "The instructions are on the board. You have one hour. Begin…now!" The class sprang to work. After about a half hour Snape addressed the class, "your potion should now be emitting yellow sparks and should smell like sweat socks." He wandered the room looking to find at least one person in the room guilty of unworthy potion making. Ryou was all of a sudden stuffed into his soul room.

**/What on earth are you doing/**

/Making something blow, what else/ The thief started to mix many ingredients, most of which did not belong in the potion. Snape stopped at Longbottom.

"What is this?" he sneered. Neville looked very, very scared.

"A strengthening solution, sir," he squeaked. Yami Bakura began to enter the wildest of ingredients. Ryou stared in his soul room. AS a final touch, as Snape came by, Yami Bakura slipped a Dr. Filibuster Firework into the cauldron.

KABOOM!

There was smoke and steam everywhere. When it all cleared, Ryou was unhurt, but Snape looked like, someone very unSnapeish. The potion had gotten all over the Potions's Master, turning his hair bright orange, his robes pink and skin bright pink with purple dots. The class held back their laughter. Snape looked murderous. The bell rang and everyone hurried out of the class.

"I wonder who did that to Snape? It's bloody brilliant!" cried Ron. Ryou laughed nervously. Ron continued, "really! That person is my new best friend!"

"Hey!" cried Harry.

"No hard feelings Harry. Just joking around!"

"Well then!" said Yami Bakura taking over Ryou. "Congratulations Ronald Withers! You are my best friend! Welcome to the tomb-robber clan!" He laughed as Ron turned pink.

"It's _Weasley_."

"Oh _whatever!_ Close enough!"

"What do we have next?" asked Marik, looking at his schedule. They all headed upstairs. Harry felt that nothing could ruin his day…

* * *

Setoglomper: boy, is he wrong! Thanks to:

**Dark Magician Grrl**

**Kaiba-Kun**

**Shadow Realm Chibi**

**Willow Fae**

**Setolover**

**Ishizugirl**

**Atemu's Lover**

**Earthpaw**

**Atem's Queen of the Nile**

Ryou: and thanks to these for having this story on favorites and alerts:

**Dark Magician Grrl**

**Kaiba-Kun**

**WillowFae**

**Yumi43903**

**Atemu's Lover**

**Ryou VeRua**

**Sakura23**

Ryou: these people have this story/author on their favorite/alert list!

Seto: yea whatever!

Ryou: (sigh)

Setoglomper: please review people! The little purple button needs to be clicked!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people! Thanks for being so patient! I know I haven't updated in a while. I realized when I wrote this chapter, I made no Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! I was like, "OMG! What am I going to do?" So I decided to torture the story. I don't own YuGiOh or Harry Potter. Have a good day! (goes off to make a sub sandwich)

Chapter 6: The Untitled Chapter /Yami to Hikari/ **/Hikari to Yami/**

Their next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry looked at Ron, confused. "Did Professor Dumbledore announce the new professor?" The reply was unanswered.

"No," said Hermione at last, "but don't worry. Whoever it is, it has to be better than that complete toad Professor Umbridge!" Hermione opened the door to the classroom and gripped Seto's sleeve for support from collapsing from shock. Sitting at the teacher's desk, which was topped with the ugly lace doilies, was Dolores Jane Umbridge.

"Hermione. Your arm…it's cutting off my circulation!" gasped Seto. Hermione's face turned beet red and she quickly pulled her hand away. "sorry." Seto turned a little pink. Not much, but noticeable. Yugi and Yami Bakura, who had just taken over, stared up at the CEO and then at each other. When Bakura's and Yugi's eyes met, they silently asked each other the same thing. Did they just see Seto Kaiba blush?

"Now, now! Hurry up, you lot! Don't block the doorway!" Umbridge insisted happily, ushering them all inside. Seto winced.

"What's wrong Seto?" asked Hermione.

"That woman…if she even is one (that attracted a snicker from Yami Bakura in the Ring) reminds me of Mokuba on a sugar rampage. Except she isn't Mokuba. You have no idea."

"Oh," said Yugi, understanding. He knew what Mokuba was like high. Believe the imagination of the Authoress. Getting Mokuba down from on top of the fridge while hugging the cookie jar was not a simple task at all.

"I don't like that short, lady," said Marik, "she's WAY too perky and smiley!"

"What's so bad about her anyway?" asked Ryou.

"She was our teacher last year," explained Ron. He, Harry, and Hermione, who's face was looking more normal than red as a rose, explained all about Umbridge, the Ministry decrees and the Inquisitorial Squad, right down to all of Harry's detentions.

"You know…" said Yugi, "I don't like her either!"

"What kind of vile, _thing_ is she?" asked Ryou.

"A demon, what else?" said Ron.

"Now, now, kids! Settle down! Quiet please!" cried Umbridge. The classroom became silent. Seto stiffened. He did not like being treated as though he was six years old.

"Wands away, books out please! Come on now! Do I have to remind you that the Ministry has decreed that all Defense Against the Dark Arts classes will be _theoretically _studied? Now wands away!" There was a groan all around the room as their sticks of wood were placed in their robes or bags and heavy textbooks came into view.

"Now turn to page 5, Chapter 1 and take notes on the section 1 while I take attendance!"

Yugi raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. …?"

"Muto. Yugi Muto. You mean that we won't be practicing spells in this class?"

"Did you not hear me correctly, Yugi? I said we would be using theoretical practice, not spell work! As long as you master the theory, you should have no trouble with the practical!"

"But…" 

"Your hand is not up!" Yugi raised his hand, but Dolores U. turned away from him.

Ryou raised his hand. Okay, it wasn't Ryou, more like his spirit, Yami Bakura. She called on him.

"Yes, Mr. Bakura?"

"But, Professor, won't we need to know how to defend ourselves from the Death Eaters out there?"

"Dark Wizards? Mr. Bakura, you were not here when I said this but I will say it again. There are NO Dark Wizards out to get mere students like you!" Letting himself crack, Harry stood. Hermione beckoned him to sit back down but he ignored her.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" he hollered, "HOW CAN YOU SAY THERE ISN'T ANYONE OUT THERE?" Harry lost it all now. All of his anger was getting let loose. "WHAT ABOUT LAST YEAR WHEN FUDGE ANNOUNCED THE COMMUNITY THAT VOLDEMORT RETURNED? ARE YOU TOO BLIND TO READ THE PROPHET AND TOO DEAF TO HEAR EVERYONE AROUND YOU?" Harry was breathing heavily now.

"Detention Mr. Potter!" shrieked Umbridge. "5:00 my office tonight!" she was breathing heavily, " is there anyone else who would like to voice their opinions?" There was no reply to that question. Ryou was shaking in his soul room. Being the daredevil he was, Y. Bakura stood.

"well, professor, since you don't believe in these Dark Wizards, would you believe in something ridiculous?"

"Well, Mr. Bakura, it depends…" 

"Something like…oh I don't know…oh yes! Would you believe me if I said that I was possessed?" He was egging her on, waiting to hear her response.

/You are such a dip/ 

/Yes, but I'm a daredevil dip! Hahaha/

**/Oh brother…/**

"Possessed Ryou Bakura? Of course not! Why would you be possessed or even think the thought?" she asked, oblivious to the fact that his so called "hypothetical" situation was real and he was indeed possessed by everyone's favorite tomb raider. "Of course not! Being controlled by something or someone for a certain period of time with no recollection of the other's experience isn't possible. These things don't happen!"

"You have never been so wrong!" muttered Yami Bakura under his breath.

"What was that Mr. Bakura?"

"Oh nothing!"

"Well, tut, tut to you all. Continue your work!" she instructed. Yugi stood.

"Yes, Mr. Muto?"

"Well, speaking hypothetically of course, would you believe me if I said that Seto and I were possessed by the spirit of Japanese Emperors?" asked Yugi, smiling to himself.

/Yugi? Why did you ask such a lie/ 

**/I only wanted to see if she believed it. Just random I guess./**

"Of course, we aren't," said Ryou quickly, taking control again. "We only want to know what you think of the subject!"

"Well," said Umbridge, "I see. I have said it moments ago. Being possessed is impossible!"

"Then what do you call Voldemort being in the back of Quirrel's head? Normal?" asked Harry coldly.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter!" shrieked Umbridge, "I have had ENOUGH of you calling out in class. Now, I understand your question, Mr. Muto, but no one is possessed." She looked at them, smiling, but she didn't seem to believe their entire story.

They're hiding something, that lot… 

When the bell rang, Harry was the first out the door. His friends had to hurry to catch up to him as he went.

* * *

The next class was Care of Magical Creatures. Everyone headed out of the castle and down the slope towards Hagrid's hut. 

/Yugi! I sense something in the forest/

/Yami, for all you know, Yami Bakura may just be out to get you/ 

/I guess…Just be careful/

The class made a halt at the front door to Hagrid's home.

"Over here!" They all huddled around Hagrid, who was near the forest holding something brown. Something fuzzy.

_Something like a Kuriboh. _

" This is the firs' one o' its kind I've ever seen! Found it this morning while goin' through the forest! Does anyone know what it is?" Yugi slowly raised his hand.

"That's a Kuriboh!" Yami Yugi took over as the fuzzy fur ball bounced around and began to coo in Seto's face, agitating the young CEO.

"Well, Yugi since you know some about it…" said Hagrid.

"Um…" 

**/Make up a lie/**

/But…/ 

**/Who cares! MAKE SOMETHING UP/**

"A Kuriboh is native to…uh…Japan and…" 

**/Don't talk about the items, Yami. Lie! Lie! LIE/**

"They are good as cuddly pets," said Yami, feeling strange with making something up at a last ditch effort. "It doesn't really hurt you unless you insult it."

"Does it possess a magical power?" asked Malfoy, bored.

"Well, no."

"Then why the hell do we have to learn about it? Bloody hell, this place is going to the dogs!" stated Malfoy. The Kuriboh left Seto alone, nestled itself in Marik's hair and went to sleep. The whole class laughed.

"No. No powers. Just adorability." The class got around Marik to look at the Kuriboh. Marik took this opportunity to be a nut.

"Ladies, ladies!" said Marik in his most comical voice, "there's enough Marik to go around for all!" The class laughed again. The Japanese students, except Marik, who was still the center of attention, huddled into their own little group.

"Where could a Kuriboh come from?" asked Marik.

"Where else? The Shadow Realm!" said Yami Bakura as-a-matter-of-fact.

"So you let out a Kuriboh?" asked Yugi, "good going!"

"NO STUPID! I didn't let the wretched hairball out of the Shadow Realm!" Sadly the poor puffball heard him and started bouncing angrily on his head!

"OW! OW! OW!" 

/Yugi, I told you there was a disturbance/

**/Yea. A BIG disturbance. A Kuriboh can only do so much damage Yami… hey! The little guy is in your hair/** The bell sounded from the castle. The students rushed to get into the warmth and out of the cool autumn air.

"Well, that was an interesting lesson," said Hermione, "we learned so much! I didn't know Kuriboh came from Japan!" Yugi and Ryou looked at each other, silently praying the other wouldn't say anything. Marik got the message.

"Oh, yes!" he said, "I wonder how it got all the way out here!"

"Who cares!" exclaimed Ryou, "it is cute!"

/It is not cute Ryou. It's a bloody demon/

**/You just don't like it because your idea of cute is…uh…/**

/Thousands of zombie armies wrecking havoc over the world, ripping bodies apart, tearing the limbs off, eating their living flesh/

Ryou looked sick**. /Yes. That. Eww/**

* * *

Later, the group of friends had a double study period in their common room. Harry was working on his potions essay when he looked at his watch. 

"Bloody hell! Is that the time? I have to get to my detention! Shoot! I'm going to be late…save me some dinner!" He ran out of Gryffindor Tower. After dodging some students in his hurry, he was stopped by Neville Longbottom.

"Harry!" he called, "do you have the Gryffindor password? I forgot again." Neville was NEVER good at remembering _anything_.

"It's "Pharaoh's Destiny" Neville."

"THANKS!" He bolted down the hall. Harry shook his head and headed back to Umbridge's office. He knocked on Umbridge's door. There was no response. He knocked again.

"Ah! Potter! You will be spending detention with Professor Shadi this evening. Dolores Umbridge is on an urgent call for the Ministry," said Professor McGonagall, walking swiftly toward him.

"Thanks. Wait, Professor who?"

"Shadi, Potter. He teaches a specific branch of History of Magic called Ancient Magic. The class is down the corridor from the shadows of Professor Snape's office." She led him down the marble staircase and down toward the dungeons. Harry was going farther than he would dare venture. The head of Gryffindor was leading him past the entrance Harry knew to be the Slytherin common room and to an area he didn't even know existed. She opened the nearest classroom door and beckoned him inside.

Harry gaped. The classroom walls looked as if they were carved from stone, all with hieroglyphic markings. Stone tablets taller than Seto times ten lined the front of the room. Pictures of Egyptian Pharaohs and warriors lined the walls. Minerva McGonagall pointed to a room over to the right.

"Your detention will be inside there," she said and knocked on the door. It opened on it's own.

"Come in, Harry Potter." Said a voice at the professor's desk. McGonagall left. Shadi stood. "Ah, I see you have arrived late. No matter. I will not penalize you. Not this time since I am only substituting for your usual teacher. You will write lines, as she has instructed. Dolores Umbridge wants you to write 'I will not tell more lies' until the message "sinks in". However, you may leave at ten. Begin now." He returned to his desk.

Harry sat down at the table next to Professor Shadi's desk. Harry picked up the usual pointy quill and unrolled some parchment. Taking a deep breath, he began to write.

_I will not tell more lies. _The burning in his hand continued. The old marks bled, now with a new fresh cut from the word 'more'. He continued to write. The pain became more and more intense until it was at the point where he could write no more, despite the fact that it was only eight o' clock. Shadi heard the ceased scratching of the quill and bore his emotionless eyes into Harry's.

"Is something wrong, Potter?"

Harry thought it over quickly and then decided that it was at this time he may be able to get Umbridge removed from the school. He nodded.

"The quill. It's cutting into my hand as I write. Look." He showed his hand to Professor Shadi.

"You are supposed to write on parchment, Not your hand, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, sir, but when I write with Professor Umbridge's quill, the words appear on the parchment in my blood. Because there is no ink. It's my blood and it comes from the words I'm writing being cut into my hand. That's what she means when the message has to sink in."

"Go to Madame Pomfrey," said Shadi standing, his Egyptian robes billowing behind him. "I must speak with the Headmaster about this. If she makes you do detention with that quill again, you must someone know immediately. Is that clear?"

Harry nodded.

"Good. Now go. Your detention is over. Try not to outburst in her class again."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

When Harry returned to the common room he expected to see his friends at their usual place by the fire but they weren't there. He looked at his watch. Nine. Guessing at least Ron might be upstairs, he headed into his dormitory. 

Set and Yami were comforting Ryou who was sobbing into his pillow. Ron and Hermione were trying to make Ryou stop crying so they all wouldn't drown in his tears.

"What's going on?"

"The Millennium Ring is gone!" cried Ryou in his pillow.

"But how is that possible?" asked Harry. As if on cue, his scar began to burn. Not the usual prickle he would get every now that the, but the pain as if under an Unforgivable.

"AHHH!" He fell to his knees, clutching his accursed mark.

"W-w-w-what (sniffle)is it?" asked Ryou, not looking up from his pillow.

"My scar! It's burning! It's never hurt like this before! Voldemort (Ron shuddered) must be really angry, happy…or really close by." By the time he had gotten back to his feet, something crashed through the window next to Ryou's four poster. It conked the sobbing boy on the head ("Ow!") and landed innocently on the bed next to him. Ryou turned his gaze from his sopping pillow to the cause of the black-and-blue forming under his starch white hair. "RINGY!" Yami Bakura phased out of the Ring.

"Ringy?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow and looking at his "landlord" suspiciously. Ryou looked awfully embarrassed.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" he looked at the thief.

"What happened to you?"

Yami Bakura went into a pose of mock thought. "Hmm. Let's see. I was thieved."

"But who took you?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know. He didn't get far. He's living with his nightmares now! Hahahahaha!"

"Did he/she take you to anyone?" asked Harry, hoping to figure out who could kidnap a spirit.

"What is this? 20 Questions?"

"Of course not," said Yami quickly.

"You sent the thief who thieved you to the Shadow Realm!" asked Set mortified. Everyone looked at him, expecting him to yell up a storm or pick another fight. "Good job!" Yami Yugi turned to him.

"What?" asked Set looking as innocent as a 5000 year old spirit can get.

* * *

Voldemort paces back and forth among his Death Eaters. Where is Wormtail? I called everyone hours ago! How long does it possibly take for one to take something, get off the grounds and apparate away? He turned his angered gaze to Crabbe and Goyle senior. 

"You two! I want that Ring and I want it NOW!"

It was around midnight and windy rain was falling and splashing against the windows.

* * *

Two sopping figures entered Gryffindor Tower.

As they left, they were one item heavier than they were when they had entered.

* * *

Please Review and have a Happy Holiday! 

Michelle

PS if you read the chapter and found any lines with a "D" that was a marker for me to add rulers in the preview format before i upload the next chapter. Pay it no mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, here's chapter 7 people! Oh, Dark Magician Grrl, I have your chapter set up, and she'll be appearing in a couple of chapters from now. The role is small, but it will grow over time. Thanks to all who have reviewed and to those who have me on their favorites list! I love you all!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. A brilliant mind and artist owns that.

I don't own Harry Potter. A brilliant author who has book 7 underway owns that.

The only thing I own is the imaginative ways of this fanfiction.

/Yami to Hikari, or just Yami thoughts/

/**Hikari to Yami/**

(**_Voldemort's link)_**

* * *

Chapter 7: Meeting the Dark Lord

Yami Bakura stood up and went to the door of his soul room. It was sealed shut.

/Hm. Strange./ He entered, or tried to enter the mind link. No Ryou. He tried phasing out of the Ring. Nothing. /Whoever this idiot is, it certainly is NOT Ryou… Ah well. He is going to be sorry. Sorry very, very soon./

Voldemort sat in his armchair bored out of his mind. He sent Crabbe and Goyle to go fetch the Millennium Ring (again. This time they placed an enchantment on it so Yami Bakura couldn't get away). _Where are they? _He thought. As he pondered the thought, the two in question entered and bowed before their lord.

"Well?" asked Voldemort, impatiently. Crabbe held out the Millennium Ring. Voldemort inspected it, and then placed the item around his neck.

"Now what's so special about this thing?" said Voldemort to no one in particular. "I command you to summon a destructive monster!" Nothing happened, which annoyed Voldemort greatly.

Yami Bakura tried the knob in his room again. This time, a mind link established. Surprised, he called out to his new host.

/Well, now. I see I have a new landlord./ He chuckled, thinking of more damage he could do in the world with another body. Voldemort looked around, startled, but the outburst.

"Did you say something?" Crabbe and Goyle, being the idiots that they are, looked at him funny. They finally, after a minute or two, shook their heads. The Dark Lord looked around again.

/You're worse than Ryou. I'm in your head. I inhabit the Millennium Ring./

_Maybe if I think in my head, I can communicate with him…_ thought Voldemort.

/Good guess, Sherlock./

_**(what spirit are you?)**_

/What spirit am I? My, my what an awkward question. I am a tomb thief. Greatest thief ever…/ If no one could guess, Yami Bakura loved to boast.

**_(Prove it…)_** Voldemort couldn't see the spirit in his head and was not very sure if he was trustable.

/Ok. You asked for it./

Yami Bakura, with some difficulty, phased transparently out of his item. Voldemort's jaw dropped.

"You must be pretty gifted to be able to keep me from going wherever I wish. Who the heck are you?" sneered Bakura. Crabbe and Goyle backed away.

"I am Lord Voldemort. Who are _you_?" asked Voldemort cautiously.

"Me? Haven't I told you? I was the little dude in your head. The voice! The spirit! Blah, blah, blah! Are you that dense?" He looked around the room, scaring Crabbe and Goyle as his eyes passed over them. "Nice creepy pad you got here…now why have you brought me here?"

"I want the powers of this Millennium Item! To control the monsters in the Shadow World. To – WHAT IS SO FUNNY?"

"Funny? You are, that's what!" the spirit cracked up, "first off, it's Shadow _Realm_. Second, it is IMPOSSIBLE for you to control the Shadows and the horrors that dwell within unless you possess a Millennium item. Only those destined can control the Millennium Items. Since you aren't destined for the Millennium Ring, you cannot use it's powers."

"I-I can't?" stammered Voldemort.

"You're like a diver in the ocean without a breathing mask. God luck buddy!" Yami Bakura phased back into the Ring. Voldemort thought for a moment.

"Wait! Come back!"

Yami Bakura returned. "What?"

"I want to see some of the powers of the Item."

"Ok." Yami Bakura summoned the Shadow Realm and his favorite insect, the Man-Eater Bug. "Dinner." He pointed at Goyle. Man Eater Bug immediately began to chase Goyle all about until it pinned him to the ground, saliva emitting from it's mouth.

"Return to the Shadows!" The bug vanished as well as the Shadow Realm. On the other hand, so did the Millennium Ring.

_Shoot! He got away through the Shadow Realm! Maybe I should set my sights on something else. Maybe Shadow Monsters aren't the answer. I'll try other means…_ Voldemort strode over to the table and pulled out the only muggle device he would ever own. A laptop. Crabbe and Goyle watched in interest over their master's shoulder as Voldemort logged on to the Internet and headed to his new favorite site, RuleTheWorld, made by an anonymous person called SetoG (the authoress, the site really does NOT exist but I hope to create it one day). When the page loaded he headed to the Millennium Item section and began browsing. A new link was there, called the "eight millennium item". Voldemort, being the curious greedy dude he is, clicked and read the paragraph necxt to an image of a sword, made of solid gold, with the Millennium symbol on the hilt.

_The Millennium Sword, the Eighth Millennium Item was used by an evil sorcerer who tried to bring the end of the world during the rule of Pharaoh Atemu or Nameless Pharaoh (see destiny link on Yu-Gi-Oh page). The item was used by the Pharaoh's personal guard, who followed Atemu and the Pharaoh's cousin, High Priest Set on their way to the villages, or to Upper Egypt (Atemu ruled lover Egypt in the beginning of his reign, but the two sections combined within a month of his start on the throne). However, the guard also worked for the Dark Sorcerer Kramekunadin. Kramekunadin, killed the guard and stole the item. The guard never knew of the abilities it had possessed and merely used it as a normal weapon and only for evil purposes. The abilities of the Millennium Sword:_

_Summon the Shadow Realm_

_See into others' thoughts_

_Capture souls of victims through the Shadow Realm and/or many other means_

_Begin Penalty Games_

_Overpowers all other Millennium Items_

_Posted by SetoG._

Now Voldemort really wanted the Millennium Sword. Since it could only be used for evil, and since he was an evil guy, it all fit perfectly. He could capture Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore's souls, take over the world, and kill all the muggles and muggleborns. All minds would be trapped in the Shadow Realm and then the bodies he would bewitch to be his slaves. It was so perfect it had only one flaw – where does he get the Millennium Item?

* * *

Yugi, Harry, and Hermione were comforting Ryou, yet again.

"I-I-(sniff) can't believe (sniff) it's gone…again! I am (sniff) a very re-re-responsible owner!" he sobbed. Ron came into the common room with Ryou's food since he refused to leave the tower. Yami Yugi phased out of the Millennium Puzzle.

"Don't worry Ryou, Bakura'll come back," he assured him.

"B-b-but what if he doesn't?" asked Ryou. His face was wet with tears and his eyes were very bloodshot. "What if he's gone? Part of me will be missing then and I want it back!" he put his head in his pillow. Yami looked up suddenly.

"I sense a disturbance!"

"You _always_ sense a disturbance, Pharaoh!" exclaimed Marik, coming down the boys' staircase. He went to sit on a chair across from Ryou but something fuzzy, furry, and black with big green adorable eyes was staring right at him.

"YAH!" he picked it up. It was a black cat with a long furry tale. Extremely adorable.

"Who's feline is this?" he asked, holding it out. The cat, obviously unhappy with the way it was being treated, slashed Marik with a claw and jumped down onto the floor. Hissing, he jumped into Seto's lap. Seto put the book he was reading down and stroked the kitty.

"This is Mokie."

"Mokie?" asked Ron, eating toast.

"After his brother, Mokuba," said Yami. Seto turned on his laptop. Mokuba was online and had sent him a message.

**Plushylover77:** How's your weekend, Seto?

**BEWD Master:** Not bad. The Millennium Ring was stolen for the second time in three days. Ryou's having a mental breakdown and today's a Hogsmeade trip.

**Plushylover77: **cool! Did you get used to you new twin yet?

**BEWD Master:** It IS a bit different around here having him around.

**Plushylover77:** oh, I have to go now, Seto. Comeback soon!

**BEWD Master:** Hopefully, soon!

**Plushylover77:** Bye!

_Plushylover77 has just signed off._

He closed the computer and used his wand to refill the cup of coffee next to him. At that moment, something, round, golden, and pointy came hurling through the window smacking Marik in the back of the head. Mokie hissed and dived under a chair. Ryou looked up just in time to see the ring's cord fall around his neck once more. Yami Bakura phased out transparently.

"BAKURA! Why I outa! What happened to you again?"

"What do you think, Ryou? Someone charmed the Ring and stole it. Anyway, some dude wanted the powers of my Item. I could tell he wasn't destined to have it and left through the Shadow Realm. It was funny when he tried to summon a monster though…"

"Who?" asked Hermione.

"I dunno. Vroldesmol or something like that…"

"You mean _Voldemort!_" exclaimed Harry.

"Yea! It was no big!"

"NO BIG?" shouted Yami Yugi, "do you know what this means? Now Voldemort will be after the rest of us!"

"Maybe…maybe not," spat Yami Bakura.

"Speaking of Items," said Harry, "there's a teacher in the school with posters of the items on his walls. Some Professor Shadi or something like that.

"SHADI?" yelled Bakura, "NOOO! Anything but him!" He sobbed transparently into Ryou's pillow. Then he went back into the Ring.

/So unfair! Why Shadi? Why must I continue to put up with him/

**/You just got on his bad side for too long, that's all…/**

/But Ryou! Just leave the Ring in your pocket or something before going into that room! I refuse to be in control when he's in the vicinity./

Ryou sighed.**/I guess./**

_

* * *

2 days later_

Voldemort gripped the Millennium Sword in his hands. He was so busy rereading the abilities of the item he was surprised to work for him that he didn't read the warning (typical for all super evil villains).

_WARNING: The Millennium Sword may be overpowering to all items, but if lost in a duel to a person of the light (good side), it will self-destruct and the owner will perish. Do not use if attempting to duel another for the latter's Millennium Item. What will most likely happen is that you will lose and then die._

_Posted by SetoG._

Of course we all know Voldemort. Evil folk like him _never_ read the warnings. Which is exactly what he did. He skipped it.

* * *

Please review! You'll make me sooooo happy! My goal is 35 before the next chapter is done

Michelle


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter 8! I was surprised to see so many reviews after half a day of an update. I love you peeps!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter. They belong to two great minds, JK Rowling and Kazuki Takahashi.

/Yami to Hikari/

**/Hikari to Yami/**

_**(Voldemort's thoughts)** _

Chapter 8: Ancient Magic and Quidditch Tryouts

The next Saturday was Quidditch tryouts for Gryffindor House. Everyone followed Harry out onto the pitch. Yugi followed Hermione into the stands by one of the goalposts.

Harry walked to the center of the pitch. "Okay, we need a keeper, three chasers, and two beaters. I don't want to favor any old members who may not want to do it anymore so I'll have tryouts for all positions. Except mine of course. I guess we'll do beaters first. Who wants a go?"

Andrew Kirk and Jack Sloper walked up. Ryou almost did but he stopped himself.

/Ryou you twit! Let me go! I wanna try/

/Now you listen to me you big fat daredevil! While you live in MY body you follow MY rules. I know being a "no rules" person that must be SO hard to follow. I am not trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. If I won't, YOU won't/

/Grr./ He pouted in his soul room. Ryou took a seat in the stands. Andrew and Jack got onto their brooms as the bludgers were released. Both boys did very well, not missing any hits.

"Anyone else?" asked Harry as they touched down.

/I WIN/ Yami Bakura rushed forward. "Me!" He pulled out a school broom and got into the air.

**/Why, WHY are you making me do this/**

/If I am a beater, it allows me to LEGALLY smack hard, dangerous things at the enemy. I might knock off a head or two./

**/Eeew. Get me killed and I'll…/**

/Oh shut up/

Yami Bakura went into the air along with another Gryffindor fifth year. Every time he went to hit a ball, however, nothing happened. He missed every time. Harry blew his whistle and he touched down.

/You are so going to get it later./

**/I told you! You are not playing on the team./**

**/…/**

**/You cause too much trouble as it is! Maybe in another thousand years…/**

/Oh shut up/ Yami Bakura slammed the door to his soul room so hard, Ryou felt a sharp pain in his temple. "Ow…"

"Okay, the new beaters are Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirk," said Harry. Next we'll do chaser. Can everyone who wants to tryout form a line here?" There was a rush to be first. Seto, Marik, Katie Bell, Ginny, and a gaggle of girls who had been staring at Seto and Harry with their mouth's wide open, not blinking (the whole fan club thing) got in line. Marik went up first. Harry threw him the Quaffle and told him to get the Quaffle in 20 times. He made an impressive 17 out of 20. Katie Bell made 19 out of 20. Romilda Vane, who was too busy goggling at Seto while in the air, lost control of where she was going and crashed into a goalpost. Her friend, Marina Spats, got hit with a bludger while trying to decide which hoop to throw the Quaffle into. Seto made 18 out of 20 and Ginny made all twenty.

"The Gryffindor chasers are Ginny Weasley, Seto Kaiba, and Katie Bell," announced Harry. **"**Now for the keepers!" Ron, Malik and Cormac McLaggen stepped forward. Malik went up first, borrowing Ron's broom.

"Save up to five hoops," said Harry, "Katie will throw the Quaffle." The returning chaser took the Quaffle from the ground and sped into the air. Marik took his spot at the goals. After the round, Marik had saved all of them. Ryou, Yugi, and Hermione cheered from the stands. Cormac went up next. Harry felt something about him, and from then on didn't seem to like him all too much. "Same as before," said Harry, "save five. This time, you go up, Ginny." Ginny replaced Katie and starting chucking the Quaffle. He did rather well, but on the fifth try, he zoomed completely in the wrong direction.

"Four out of five. Not bad," said Harry. "Ron you next. Seto, replace Ginny, please." Seto took the Quaffle and attempted to make the ball score. Ron barely made five out of five. Marik and Ron did a tie breaker. Ron won by a nose.

"Ron is our keeper!" said Harry. He turned to pack up the balls, when Cormac got into his way.

"Let me go again. It wasn't fair! Seto Kaiba's his pal and went easy on him!"

"That's not true!" said Harry boldly. "You had your chance. Ron's the new keeper! Besides, next to him was Marik anyway!"

"IT STILL WASN'T FAIR!" yelled Cormac.

"My decision stands, McLaggen. Good night." Katie had already put the balls away. It was already dark, everyone trudged inside.

* * *

The next morning, a new familiar notice was posted in the common room. Seto, already downstairs on his laptop, had already read it. Disgusting him so much, his work was interrupted with many typos and errors, therefore ticking him off greatly. Hermione and Harry noticed this.

"Something wrong, Seto?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Typos suck, but then again, I an think of something far worse than spelling mistakes."

"What?" asked Yugi, coming down the dorm stairs.

"Over there," he said pointing to the notice board. It was below the results from the Quidditch tryouts.

**_By Order of the Ministry of Magic_**:

_Professor Dolores Umbridge will now have the power to inspect and weed out any teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that goes off of their assigned topic, end the formation of clunks and grant permission for new ones. _

Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic 

"It's like last year all over again!" exclaimed Hermione in horror, "oh no!"

"What is?" yawned Ron from the top of the stairs.

"You don't want to know," said Harry grimly.

* * *

The walls of the Ancient Magic Class for carved in ancient hieroglyphics. Large tablets of former Pharaohs and leaders stood infront of the class. However, what struck a cord with the foreigners was the Tablet of the Nameless Pharaoh. A tablet decrypting the Millennium Items stood in the middle of the class. Everyone nervously took a seat in the dim room. It was next to Snape's dungeon class, and there were no windows. The only light were torches and candles. Professor Shadi entered the class in his "through the floor vortex thing" (the same way he met Yugi in Duelist Kingdom, though the floor). This scared a couple of Hufflepuff girls and Neville Longbottom nearly fell out of his chair. He caught himself in the nick of time, however, Draco Malfoy gave the chair a small tug and Neville fell to the stone floor with a loud thump anyway.

"Do that again, Draco Malfoy, and you won't be around to apologize next time," said Shadi in his expressionless tone. The class hushed immediately.

"I am Professor Shadi. There will be NO slacking off or foolishness in this class. In Ancient Magic we will discus both the dark and light magic used in Egypt, Greece, and Rome (there had to be wizards somewhere!). The first half of the year will cover Ancient Egypt from 30,000BC to the end of the "Shadow Magic" and the death of Pharaoh Set (1)

Most of the carvings you see here are the actual carvings preserved by magic. You may view them, but if I catch one of you touching any one of them, you will have three weeks worth of detention. I am not bluffing." Shadi closed his eyes and raised hands palms up. Textbooks appeared at everyone's desks. "We will start with learning the Hieroglyphic language used by the Egyptians. Later, when you do reports, you will write them in the hieroglyphic text. To start the year, we will begin a unit on the Ancient Pharaoh and Shadow Magic that nearly ended the world. Now, today, you will be able to familiarize yourself with the room, and its ancient artifacts from long ago."

"That's all?" asked Natasha Edwards, a Gryffindor Sixth year from her seat next to Hermione.  
"Yes, or you can work on your pair projects," said Shadi, "to begin the course, each of you will be paired and will have to do research reports on a Pharaoh from Egyptian History (2)." Shadi opened his desk with a wave of his hand and removed a list on some very old and different parchment.

"This paper is Papyrus. The Egyptians used it over 5000 years ago. Because of its fragile state, students are not allowed to toy with it. Now, the pairs. Harry Potter and Yugi Muto, you will research Pharaoh Akunumkanon. Hermione Granger and Marik Ishtar will research Kumighrash the Sorcerer(made up). Crabbe and Goyle will research Pharaoh Atemu, Ronald Weasley and Ryou Bakura will do Thief King 'Kura (three guesses who!), Natasha Edwards and Pansy Parkinson will have to do Amuknsa (made up), and Seto Kaiba and Draco Malfoy will do Pharaoh Set. Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas will do Pharaoh Jksanadin (made up). Any questions?"

Malfoy silently swore. _How dare that turbaned oaf pair me with a Mudblood! Just wait 'till my Father hears about this!_

"You may wander the room at the artifacts around the room, please be careful not to touch _anything_. If you wish, since there is a free period next for all of you, I may let some of you go the library to begin research. Yes, Miss Edwards?"

"When are our reports due?" she asked.

"By next Friday. Yes, Bakura?"

Ryou spoke softly, "Where can we find the information?"

"Ah, yes. For _some_ of you, the findings will be as simple as _looking into your head._ Others may look in the Restricted section. I will give you all passes to go. You may come up with your partner one at a time to collect your pass. Otherwise, the period is yours, but keep the volume to a minimum." Shadi explained in his expressionless tenor.

* * *

After the bell rang, the class split off. Seto, Hermione, and Marik headed to the library while Ron and Harry ended up following Yugi and Ryou to the common room.

"We are so lucky! The people we have to research are here in your head, Ryou!"

"What about us, Yugi? How are we going to research on Akunumkanon?"

"I have a solution to that!" said Yami. He went upstairs to his trunk and returned with an old book. "Yugi got this for his 16th birthday (June 4th I think) It's about my father." He handed Harry the book and they began to leaf through it.

Ryou looked at his assignment sheet.

"It says we have to list the source(s). I guess we can put "first hand". After-all, he's in my head! No wait, you put that, I'll stick in "personal library"."

"What about "Ryou's spirit"?"

"That works!"

**/Yami/**

/What do you want NOW Ryou/

**/I have to do a report on you/**

/Uh huh…and I am SO very interested in this because why/

**/So I would be so very happy if you would come out and tell us your life story/**

/You expect me to go out and tell my life like it's the Domino Beacon (made up Domino local newspaper)? Forget it. Get an "F"/

**/But…/**

/But nothing/

**/You can control what I eat for the next 2 weeks! Please help me pass my class/**

/Depends, who's teaching/

**/Err….I'll tell you after the two weeks are up./**

/Well, I won't bother with declining a lot of meat. You got yourself a deal, wimpy one/

Yami Bakura came out of the ring and began to tell his story, Ryou and Ron taking notes as they go along.

* * *

Seto was working next to Hermione on their Arithmacy partner project when Draco Malfoy stormed up to them.

"Kaiba."

Both Gryffindors looked up at the same time and placed their quills in their ink bottles.

"What, Malfoy?" asked Seto coldly, returning to his work.

"I want the information for Shadi's report."

"Uh, huh…"

/Seto? Did you even finish your report/

/I'll weasel the info out of you later…just make some type of book about you…put in hieroglyphics. Malfoy makes me boil over./

/As you wish, your _majesty_/ Seto rolled his eyes and within a minute, a book magically appeared in Seto's bag.

"Give me the source! I don't have time to wait for you to finish whatever you're doing. I have things to do! This is supposed to be "partner work"! Leave Granger and work with me, not that I need you're help," he added hastily.

"Here, take this book and leave me alone." He threw Set's "life book" at Malfoy and the pale boy barely caught it. Draco flipped through it and bugged his eyes.

"What kind of stunt is this!" he demanded. "I can't read any of this!" He shoved the book under Seto's nose, so quickly that he nearly knocked over the inkbottle.

"Quiet!" hissed Madame Pince. Draco put his face dangerously close to Seto's nose.

"If this is some kind of trick…"

"Looks normal to me." Hermione took a look. It indeed was in plain text English. "You may need you're eyes checked, Malfoy," she said coldly.

"I didn't ask _your_ opinion, Granger." He stalked off, Crabbe and Goyle following behind him.

"Did you do that on purpose?" she asked.

"Of course, I can't stand him, and if Crabe and Goyle had a brain, they'd feel the same."

"Oh, Marik and I already did our essay. We had to go to Madame Pince for information on Kumighrash. Apparently he was the father of Priest Akunadin of the Pharaoh Atemu's counsil. He was king for a while but gave the throne to his brother. It then passed to Yami Yugi's line of father and son. Kumighrash was also one of the worst sorcerer's who used the evil Shadow Magic when he learned of it. When he did, he transformed part of himself into a Millennium Item, since his son was creating them. No one ever found the item. Rumor had it that his son found it and locked it away, far from the burial ground of the other items," she looked at him, "weird isn't it?"

"If it was made into a Millennium Item…c'mon!" He quickly packed the work away into his bag, regardless who's it really belonged to and bolted from the library. Confused, Hermione ran after him, grabbing her own bag as well.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they ran down the dungeon staircase…

* * *

Please at least 5 reviews for another chapter. Oh and Dark Magician Grrl! You're character makes first appearance here! She'll be back a little later to come

(1) I have NEVER EVER seen any part of Memory Saga so most of the Memories thing I made up. In my thing, when Atemu died, Set took the throne

(2)ALL of these pairs are randomized and Pharaohs are randomized. Just so you know. I drew them from a hat. Most of the names and history I made up.


	9. Chapter 9

Here be Chapter 9! Once again I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter. You know who they belong to!

**/Hikari to Yami/**

/Yami to Hikari/

_**(Voldemort's thoughts)**_

Chapter 9: The Baby Blue Eyes

They bolted down the dungeon stairs and nearly knocked over Professor Flitwick as he was going by.

"Seto!" Hermione cried, "where are we going?" she noticed a height change as Seto became taller and his hair turned a shade lighter.

"We must see Shadi!" he called behind, "if there is an eighth Millennium Item, he would know!"

Running into the classroom, they nearly trampled over Dolores Umbridge as she inspected Professor Shadi.

"One moment, Miss Granger," said Shadi as his attention returned to Umbridge.

"AS I was saying," she began, "how long have you been a professor?"

"I have been teaching "Ancient Magic" for…oh I'll say many years."

"How many years?"

"More than you are living," he said expressionlessly.

"You are new to the school. How do you feel about the classes, students…etc?"

"My interests lay beyond your minor thoughts on this matter, Dolores Umbridge. My loyalties lie to one, and one only."

"I see, a Dumbledore's man?"

"No."

"Minister of Magic?"

"No, your Minister has yet to express the ability to run this community. Albus Dumbledore is a respectable man, yet my _true _loyalty lies to Egypt, my native home. Are you finished?" It was quite obvious he wanted her out. Umbridge seemed to get the message.

"Yes, I believe I am. You will get the results in ten weeks time." With a sneering look at the two teenagers, she turned on her squat heel and exited. Shadi turned his attention to the High Priest.

"Yes, Priest, what is it?"

"I did some research on my Egyptian," said Hermione, "and there are myths of an eighth Millennium Item. Is this true?" Shadi paused from shuffling essay scrolls from a previous class.

"An eighth Millennium Item…it was wished that certain books be not kept in this school. One you have come across. This may address you, Set, based on what you may recall of your life millennia's ago. You see, before Kumighrash's death, it was said he created an item of darkness, that only true darkness can control. Now, the Dark Priest, your father, wanted the item, and legends state when he would have succeeded in getting you the Pharaoh's throne, Akunadin would try and persuade you to find the item. Now, his plan failed when you 'killed' him, however, he too gave his soul to the item." He saw the widened eyes of Set and Hermione before continuing on.

"Now, this item is different than the Rod, Ring, and Puzzle. True, Akunadin placed his soul there, but it is unable to leave. It feeds the Item and gives it his power. His rage and hatred for your cousin fuels the Millennium Sword and only the Millennium Puzzle can defeat it.

"Now, the 'darkness' is in this land today, alive as we speak. He controls the evil that plagues the cities, controlling death and annihilation universally."

"Impossible, Professor!" exclaimed Hermione, a look of dread and uncertainty on her face, "you mean Voldemort?"

"You are clever, Miss Granger. It is unknown of the effects of the Item, making it more deadly than the rage of the Egyptian Gods combined."

"Ridiculous!" exclaimed Seto, taking control of his body from the Priest, "how can Voldemort, who must have NO relation with the Ancient Past _whatsoever_, control the Millennium Sword? He can barely keep Bakura in the Ring and in his grasp for more than five minutes!"

"Quiet!" shushed Shadi, "walls have ears. I know Dolores Umbridge remains outside, trying to pry. She is a suspicious one. Keep your friends close. I fear that who plagues this world may go us because of our connection with the ancient past, and/or the ones we hold dear to our hearts. If Voldemort can control too many Millennium Items, we all will be in grave situations."

"But Professor, you said that only a destined man can control an item!" queried Hermione.

"Yes, but remember. The effects of this Millennium Sword remains unknown. It may allow this evil to control any item he wishes." Shadi walked behind his desk. "Is there anything else? Are your essays finished?"

"Ah, mine is," said Seto, giving the mysterious Egyptian his essay; Hermione did the same.

Seto opened the door, allowing Hermione and himself out. Surely enough, Professor Umbridge was outside the classroom. Upon hearing the students coming out she quickly hurried down the hall. Hermione looked up at Seto, "what do you think she heard?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it was, Umbridge is up to something, but what? I don't trust her. That toad inspected Shadi about a half hour ago, any normal human would be elsewhere when finished, yet she stayed behind obviously listening for some purpose."

Hermione bit her lip, "do you think she's a Death Eater? One of Voldemort's followers trying to get information about that Ancient Battle with the Pharaoh and news about the Millennium Items?" she seemed afraid, Set could tell from his soul room. _Hermione may be right about something…_thought the High Priest deep in his soul room, _Umbridge is not to be trusted, and if she _is_ a Death Eater, we could be in very deep danger based on what she had heard…_

They rounded to the staircase, meeting Harry and Yugi at the foot.

"Where are you going, Harry?" asked Seto.

"Information on Akunumkanon," said Yugi, "there's no information on the Pharaoh's father in the library.

"Akunumkanon…"thought Set aloud as he phased out of the Rod, "hmm……I remember some about him."

"Do you?" Harry said, hopeful.

"Yes, he was a pretty generous king. Someone poisoned him though, pity. I was helping find a cure…when I…err…" Set glanced at the high ceiling, as if it would spell the answer. "Ah! Someone stopped me quite brutally and I woke up a month later, much after his burial."

"That's all?" asked Harry.

"Hey! This was 5000 years ago, not a 'what did I do last night in my soul room'! I'd have to search out all of my recollections! You're better off asking Shadi."

Footsteps were heard in the hall as Dolores Umbridge headed up the dungeon staircase. She stopped and looked at Harry.

"What are you doing, Potter?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the professor, "Oh, is it wrong to stop and talk to a friend in the halls or is that now banned too?"

Umbridge looked livid. "DETENTION, Potter! My office, ten tonight!" She huffed up the stairs and out of sight.

That night, Harry returned to the common room, with his hand burning in pain with a new message under the still-there "I will not tell lies". This one read, "I will not disrespect elders". Everyone was already asleep. Harry crawled into bed. Moshi, Bakura's new cat, jumped onto his bed and curled up beside him. The Boy-Who-Lived fell asleep thinking and dreaming about nothing, and for once, nothing felt good.

* * *

A week later, Yugi and the rest of the Japanese gang headed down to Ancient Magic class to present their reports. Passing Snape's class, they entered the dark corridor and entered the class. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already there. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the class and Shadi emerged from his office, talking to Professor McGonagall. She left, leaving Shadi to his students.

"Good morning, class," he said. The class was used to his monotone voice and expressionless faces. "Most of you have already turned in your Egyptian essays. Very well. Today we will present. Those in the audience will take notes on each other's information, as it will be on your final exam. The order of presenting is completely randomized." A scroll zoomed off of the desk and into the teacher's waiting hands.

"Draco Malfoy – why is this not finished?" he questioned scanning the parchment, "you and your partner were to do this together. Mr. Kaiba did his work, why not you?"

"Sir, the book he used was in this stupid text that I had to translate. I don't know how in the world he came up with it, but most of the time for my report was used translating this bloody book!"

"Show me." Draco Malfoy strode to the front of the class and handed the teacher the book Set had made at the last minute. The professor flipped through the pages, written in English, other than Hieroglyphic. "I see nothing wrong with this book, Mr. Malfoy. Your excuse will not work. You will stay with detention in my office until the work is done. Three o' clock every Saturday for one hour until complete. Understand?" Malfoy nodded and sneered as he trudged back to his desk. "Ryou Bakura, come explain your information…"

Ryou walked to the front and took his parchment.

" Kura (Shadi made Ryou use the name Kura for thief Bakura to not arouse suspicious thoughts to students like Malfoy) was not a Great Pharaoh but a King of Thieves. He was born and lived his childhood through in a small village called Kuru Eruna. When he was eight years old, the Pharaoh of the time ordered the destruction of the village for unknown reasons. Kura was the only survivor. After the massacre of his family and friends, he pledged to get revenge on the Pharaoh. He began raiding tombs and doing other deeds against Egyptian law. To get familiar with the Palace so he could have his revenge, he allowed himself to be captured by the Pharaohs of the time over thirty times, however, he only lasted in a prison cell for a maximum of ten seconds. Kura became the greatest thief in all of Egypt, able to get in and out of any cursed tomb without losing his life to traps."

Bakura listened to his Hikari speak in his soul room. Much of his true life was bleached out to not give away things about the Millennium Items. The Ancient Battle, Yami Yugi's real name, everything Bakura knew wasn't in Ryou's essay. He knew Shadi had a reason for it, otherwise he would have proofread the work the night before it was turned it and placed all of his personal opinions into it saying that the Pharaoh was as good as a petty thief in a sealed tomb (otherwise as a sitting duck, this was the only appropriate term the authoress could think of at the moment, otherwise many curses and swearwords would have been used).

* * *

After the students finished reciting their work, Shadi addressed the class as the bell rang. Many Ravenclaws' got up while Shadi was speaking to leave for their next class, but he would have none of that. Waving his arms, the doors closed on their own, letting Shadi go one with the assignment.

Care of Magical Creatures was next. The Late September/early October breeze felt cool against Ryou's skin. _It feels nice out here_ he thought to himself. It would have felt better if a certain tomb-robber wasn't so moody.

/Yo./

**/Yo/**

/Yo _you_ weakling! I sense another imbalance/

**/Like the imbalance you felt when the Kuriboh showed up/**

/Yes, go tell Mr. Goody-two-shoes/

**/Who/**

/My are you slow…the _Pharaoh_, Ryou, the _Pharaoh_, You DO know who that is, right/

Ryou didn't answer that.

"The annoying voice in my head (Hey/) would like me to tell you all that he feels there is a disturbance in the Shadows." Yami nodded in his soul room, feeling it as well. Down the steep slope, they headed to Hagrid's hut. Marik stopped suddenly, making Harry turn to him and causing the others to stop as well.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron.

"Is that toad following us?"

"Of course not," said Harry, happily, "why do you ask?"

"It always seems that she goes to all of our classes, one after another, like she's spying on us."

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione, "absolutely certain?"

Seto peered down the hill and narrowed his eyes. "Well, Hermione," he said, "for starters…" Seto pointed down at the entrance to the Hut. Professor Umbridge was waiting patiently outside of Hagrid's hut, clipboard in hand.

"Holy Ra, its another inspection!" whined Marik, "I hate that woman, won't she ever go away?"

The class gathered at the front door. Hagrid came out looking very pleased with himself.

"Gather 'round class! This beastie is a bit interestin'! Normally, Professor Dumbledore would have 'em shipped off to Romania, but he let me teach a class about it. It's so cute! Just wait till – "

"Well, where is it, already? Do we have to listen to _you_ all day?" snarled Malfoy. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson snickered. Hagrid gave them a warning scowl and retreated into the forest. A few minutes later he returned holding something in his arms. Yugi noticed Seto sway on the spot and since he was the tallest there, was able to see the best what Hagrid was holding. Yugi jumped up and down, unable to see.

"Ron! You're tall! What is it?"

"A-a dragon…"

Umbridge looked furious. "Now see here, Professor Hagrid, Dragons are not allowed here on school grounds. This beast must be removed or exterminated…"

"Oh shut up!" called a student from the back of the crowd. Umbridge turned pink, but did quiet down.

Malfoy screwed up his face in disgust. "What is that bloody beast? It's disgusting!" Seto rounded on the Slytherin, giving the scariest glare he could. Malfoy squeaked and flinched. Crabbe and Goyle moved in front of Malfoy as if the CEO was planning to chop his head off.

"Now, class," said Hagrid, trying to get the attention back onto him, "this is a – "

"Blue Eyes," muttered Seto.

"A what?" snarled Malfoy, "looks like vermin to me. God this place gets worse and worse each year!" The baby dragon seemed to have heard, flying out of Hagrid's arms using its small wings and opening its mouth. Small jets of lightning darted out, missing the Slytherin's left ear by a centimeter.

"Eep!" he squeaked and hid behind Goyle. Hagrid turned back to the class, surprised, but trying to hide the joy and hold back the laughter that would have joined in the rest of the class.

"Whoa! Didn't know he could do that! Well, err…who wants to hold 'em?" Naturally, Seto was there first. The dragon flew down a bit and landed in his arms. Yugi noticed the happiness on Seto's face that usually only appears when he is with Mokuba. Seto Kaiba was in pure bliss. Once again, the only thing to ruin the moment had returned. Umbridge rounded on Hagrid once again.

"Rubeus Hagrid, you know better than to bring dangerous creatures such as that to class!"

"How was I to know it was dangerous!" retorted Hagrid, "you can't stand a class that is _fun!_"

* * *

October 1. Dumbledore addressed the hall at breakfast.

"To all students, as you know, Halloween is coming…" Cheers erupted and Dumbledore waited for silence before continuing, "this year, we are having a costume party! A dance will come on Halloween from dinner to midnight. Those who wish to wear a costume may enter a costume contest. Also, we are having a bit of fun this year. We are having another type of competition where friends may dress as a _set_. In a group of three or more, you may come up with a costume theme. In this theme, everyone must have appropriate attire for the party and to win the competition, you not only need the best costumes, but a little act as well. Outfits may be purchased at the Hogsmeade weekend approaching or you may make them yourself. That is all."

/Hmm, a costume contest./

**/What do you think we should do, Yami? Do you want to do a set with the gang?**/

/I see no harm in the subject. It will be some relief from classes./

"Hermione!" Natasha Edwards, Hermione's friend in Muggle Studies, came running into the hall, "did I miss anything?" she grabbed some butter and toast.

"Not really. Hogwarts is having a costume contest this Halloween along with a dance from dinner to midnight. You can be alone or dress up with your friends in a costume set where you do a little act to enhance your costume and win the competition."

"Ooh, fun!"

"Come on, Ryou!" Marik dragged the boy from his seat. "Time to plan our victory on Halloween. Coming, Yugi, Seto?"

"Sure," Yugi got up, and with some effort and help from Harry and Ron, he pulled Seto up and yanked him out of the Great Hall to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Boys," muttered Hermione as she and Natasha followed after.

/Ryou./

**/Yes, O Wise Evil One/**

/You are going as me for Halloween. Got it/

**/Me, be you? Why/**

/Marik and I already figured it out. The theme is the ancient past. However/ the thief mind spoke with a glint in his eyes /If you are too chicken to go, I'll go in your body with your identity and cause all of the mischief and destruction I want so you get in trouble! What do you say to that/

**/What do I say/**

/Yes./

**/I say, "Hello, I am your tour guide, the King of Thieves. Any questions?"/**

/Glad to see things my way/

**/Oh shut up/ **Ryou pouted all the way to the common room, the idea of posing as his Yami not on his list of things to-do.

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed so far! Another note I want to make is that anything Set says in this story about his past life will most likely come from another fanfiction I'm working on Dawn of the Duel. It's really the whole Memory saga except it's the original battle.

Another note, is that I have finished this story as of March 29th 2006. Every chapter is complete across three spiral notebooks, but school and such may interfere with updating right away. I can't help it. Tests, battle for the Internet, and working on three other fanfictions at once isn't easy. Please review, and I'll upload sooner!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, everyone! I'm back! Thanks for reviewing! I don't own HP or YGO! You know the drill.

Chapter 10: Happy Birthday Seto Kaiba! (10/25)

October went quickly, and the twenty-fifth was nearing. Mokuba had secretly emailed Yugi telling him that the boy was coming to Hogwarts to wish Seto a _ver_y happy birthday and that there had better be a party for him. The problem was, since all of the Japanese/Egyptian students shared the same classes, it was hard to plan the party. They did try to create small meetings in the middle of the night after Seto would have gone to bed so he wouldn't figure anything out, but he worked late checking up on KaibaCorp. However, Marik figured the best time to work was when they went to Divination, because Seto went with Hermione to Arithmancy. With Umbridge inspecting and teachers piling up homework, a party was thrown together with three days of planning.

"Um, guys?" asked Harry. "How do we set this up without Seto knowing?"

"Ryou and I figured it out with Professor McGonagall. It'll work, or my name is Peanut butter ice-cream!" said Yugi.

* * *

October 25th arrived. Seto headed up to the common room after Arithmancy when McGonagall called to him from the stairs.

"Ah, Kaiba! We have been informed that Death Eaters were spotted near your place of residence last evening, and that your little brother went missing this morning," she said this from memory. Yugi and Ryou had come to her earlier with a small script that she had to play out in front of Seto.

Seto's eyes widened and he shook his head. "W-what?"

_The things I do for my house,_ thought McGonagall, "Please come to my office." She led him away from the marble staircase and toward a completely different end to the school. Walking to the stone gargoyle at a wall, she spoke to it.

"Peanut Butter cup." (A/N: My favorite! A Reeses Peanut Butter cup (The white chocolate. Best candy in the world!) The stone statue leapt aside and they headed up to the Headmaster's office.

/Something isn't right here…/

**/No really, tell me something I don't already know/**

/Your sarcasm scares me…/

**/Well, it should, so Ha/**

/(sigh)/

"Mr. Kaiba, this letter should explain everything that has happened," said Dumbledore, successfully keeping a straight face. Yugi and Ryou had come to him as well. Seto took the letter and began to rip the seal. "No! Don't open it until you reach the Fat Lady's portrait."

Seto found this odd. "Is that all, sir?" Being the head of a major corporation, Seto found it strange to be saying 'sir' when he was used to people calling him that.

"Yes, that would be all," said Dumbledore. Seto strode off. The minute the door closed shut, Dumbledore smiled.

"Ah the imagination of the youth. What will Yugi and Ryou think of next?"

"Oh, only Merlin knows," said McGonagall.

* * *

Seto made his way to the Fat Lady.

/Are you alright/

**/Alright? ALRIGHT? Death Eaters were found near my house and there is no contact from Mokuba. He could be missing or worse and you ask if I'm alright…./**

/Didn't think of that/

**/I could tell./**

Seto stopped in front of Gryffindor Tower. Pulling out the parchment he ripped off the seal and opened it.

_-Happy Birthday-_

That was all it said.

/Seto, your worries have vanished…/

**/There were no death eater, Set. It was a ploy to get me away from the tower. But why would someone go through the trouble of doing this/**

/I can't believe you didn't figure it out…/

**/Figure what out/**

/Oh nothing…/ Set was laughing on the floor in his soul room. _I can't believe you didn't get it Seto. The OLDEST trick in the book._

"Pharaoh's destiny."

The Fat Lady did nothing.

"Pharaoh's destiny!" he said, a bit louder.

Still nothing…

"Stupid door, OPEN UP!"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the common room, Marik and Ron told the Fat Lady to not let him in until they gave the word.

* * *

"Yelling will not get you inside, young man," scolded the painting. Now, Seto was really getting annoyed.

"Was the code changed?"

She nodded.

"Oh great…err…pig snout? No, Wattlebird? Not that one either, huh? Mimbus Nimbletonia? Set stinks?"

/HEY/

**/Oh shut up/**

* * *

Harry waved his wand at the candles and torches in the room. "Nox." It became pitch-black. "Go on, Ron." Ron, who was standing at the common entrance the entire time, casually walked out and nearly ran into Seto.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you. Bloody hell, Seto, what are you doing just standing around?"

"She wouldn't let me in!" He glared daggers at the painting, who just whistled and twiddled her thumbs in response.

"Oh, don't you know the password?" Ron turned to the Fat Lady, who immediately sprang to attention. "Pharaoh's Destiny." Seto stared, dumbfounded as she opened the entrance.

"Stupid picture," he muttered. "I thought the password was changed."

"No, by the way, mate. Happy Birthday!"

"SURPRISE!" yelled the common room inhabitants.

The lights went on. At the center of the table in the corner of the room was a big cake with 'Happy Birthday Seto' in big icy blue letters.

"Seto!" called out a very squeaky voice. Seto had no time to prepare as something with long black hair toppled him over in a very big squeeze. Harry came out of his hiding spot.

"You were a little early there, Mokuba."

"Not that he cares," said Marik, smiling. Fred and George supplied red and gold fireworks that went off and showed silent images of him clobbering Yami Yugi in a duel and him scolding Mokuba for being hyperactive and eating too many sweets.

Seto got up and looked at his little brother.

"How did you get here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Well, I talked to the head of Domino's Magic Academy for Boys and they let me come!" (Here, Mokuba attends a Magic school in Domino that's for boys only and starts in October. He's a first year. Seto didn't get accepted because he was too old.)

After being showered with presents and cake (which tasted quite good, made by Dobby and Winky), Seto felt nothing could spoil his day. Nothing.

* * *

6 days later. Halloween

During Breakfast, Dumbledore addressed the hall. "As you know, tonight is the Halloween dance! Costumes are required for those attending. You may have a partner for the festivities. There are costume stores in Hogsmeade for those getting last-minute shopping done on the trip this afternoon. Those going should report to the entrance hall after breakfast." When the food platters disappeared, there was a great rush to get out of the great hall. Those trying to find a date or their friends got muddled in the group going to Hogsmeade. Ron, Harry, Hermione and the transfers lined up in the Entrance hall.

Then it happened.

The fangirls arrived! A bunch of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws swarmed around Harry.

He only heard a couple of the requests as they all spoke at once.

"Harry! Harry! I love you!"

"Marry me Harry!" after that request someone smacked the girl in the face with a book.

"No, forget _her!_ Go to the dance with me, Harry!"

Harry shook his head and yelled, "NO!"

Seto had no luck either. Offer after offer was declined. Ryou had Yami Bakura handle his rush of girls.

"Go with me, Ryou!" screamed about thirty girls.

"Go with me!" yelled Romilda Vance. She spoke the loudest.

Yami Bakura turned to her. "Do Egyptians dance the polka?"

She thought the question over.

"No," she said stupidly.

"Bingo. Now move it!" She walked away in shame and moved on to Marik.

"No," he said before she could even ask.

Eventually, and after a lot of "no" the group made it to Hogsmeade.

Hermione went off with Ginny to the post office while the boys, led by Yugi, stopped in front of Honeydukes.

"Oh! Oh! CANDY STORE!" cheered Yugi and he ran inside, 100 percent hyper. Ryou smacked his head. Yugi was at it again. They all went inside, except for Seto.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Ryou.

"No, I don't eat sweets."

"What kind of human are you?" yelled Yami Bakura, shoving Ryou into his soul room, "someone who doesn't eat sweets, yea right!" He dragged Seto into the store.

Yugi, Marik, Harry and Ron were already finished. Yugi had already opened his purchased candy and was devouring it due to over-hyperness. Within a few minutes he would be bouncing off the walls, on the ground, to the moon and beyond.

**/You _are_ going to let me take over sometime today, yes, Yami/**

/I don't know, Ryou. Maybe, maybe not. It all depends…/

**/Depends? On what/**

/On how well-behaved you are/

**/You must have forgotten, evil one, that YOU are the mischievous one./**

/…oh, that's right…/

**/(sigh)/**

* * *

That night, Hermione and the other girls were getting ready for the dance. The dormitory door opened and Natasha came trudging in, frowning. Both she and Hermione pitched in to custom make costumes that the two would wear, along with Harry, Ron, and the exchange students. Set had given them detailed descriptions of the costumes.

"What's wrong, 'Yasha? (Natasha's nickname. Did I get the name right, Dark Magician Grrl?)

"Remember the detention Snape gave me yesterday because I told Malfoy to shut up in the Entrance Hall?"

"Yes," said Hermione, not knowing where this was leading.

"Well, he made it tonight, so I have to miss the party!"

"He didn't!" exclaimed Hermione, "not tonight!"

"Yes, tonight! Now I can't wear my costume to the party because I can't go!"

"Maybe, if he'll let you out early and then you can go," Hermione hoped.

"Yes," said Paravati, who was listening in on the conversation.

"I guess," said Natasha, "but I also have his essay to do and that's due tomorrow!" she sighed and headed out to her detention.

Paravati and Lavender Brown were going as Trelawny, the divination teacher. Each of them had ugly pink shawls and huge, oversized glasses.

"What are you going to be, Hermione?" asked Lavender, currently curling her hair.

"Yugi, Seto, Ryou, Marik, Harry, Ron, and I are going to be figures from Ancient Egypt. Yugi, Seto, and Ryou's ancestry dates back to the Pharaohs so we're going to be the Pharaoh's Royal Court and Yugi's going to be the Pharaoh. (Hermione is going as Isis)." She slipped on her white and gold dress and her golden headpiece. She had a blue pencil-type strip at the collar of her dress and short blue wristbands on each wrist. The dress had a golden waistband that pointed at the bottom. Marik was going to see each of them downstairs and apply kohler (I hope I spelled it right, it's the black lining around their eyes).

"See you at the dance," said Hermione as she headed down to the common room. Marik was already there, applying kohler to Yugi's eyes. He was dressed as the Pharaoh. A crown was put through his bangs (Hermione enhanced Yugi's hair with a spell to make it look like Yami's hair) sticking up and to the left and right. His navy blue cloak was around his neck and in place by some type of golden collar thingy (no other way to describe it). The Puzzle was now hanging on a cord. He had long, golden earrings dangling and his white robe was separated at the waist by a thick, golden band. Golden arm bands were on his wrists and upper arms. Hermione smiled. "Having fun?"

"HOLD STILL, YUGI!" yelled Marik, almost sticking the pencil into the pharaoh's eye.

"Sorry," Yugi muttered.

"You're next, Hermione, or should I say, Isis," Marik said, smiling.

Seto descended the boys' stairs, dressed as Set. A blue and gold headdress with a cobra on it was tucked under his arm. The chest of his robe had a golden ankh on the blue cloth. He too had a golden band at his waist. Hanging from it on top of the white robe going to just above his ankles was a blue strip centered on his body and ending pencil-pointed at just below his knees. The cloak flowing behind him was connected behind his shoulder plates and flowed like his trenchcoat: it flared out and then curved sharply back at his sides. Arm bands were on his upper arms and on his wrists were long, golden bands, the same type he would have worn during Battle City except these were golden and had no studs. The Millennium Rod was in his other hand.

"Get in line, Seto, Set, whoever you are," said Marik at "the make-up" station. "You get a makeover after Hermione.

"Oh, goody," said Seto sarcastically. He looked at the girl in question. "You look pretty," he said turning pink. Hermione felt herself blush as well.

"Thanks," she said, blushing a deep shade of red. _Why am I blushing so much all of a sudden. I've never felt this way about a boy before, not even Ron! Ugh, I hope no one noticed how red I am._ Luckily for her, no one noticed. At least, not one _non spirit. _

_Why do I always get all nervous around her? It can't be that I've fallen head over heels. Seto Kaiba has no time for girls. _

/Admit it Seto, you like her./

**/What makes you think I like Hermione Granger/**

/Well, for one thing, you're beet red whenever you speak to her. No one noticed. Yet. Second, I think she likes you back, when you complimented her, she turned red. I noticed. Admit it! You know you want to/

**/Shut up/**

Ryou, Harry, and Ron came down next. Harry was going as Mahado. Since Ryou had the Millennium Ring, he didn't need a fake one. Like the others so far, Harry had golden wristbands and armbands. His golden collar went past his shoulders, holding up his cloak which was fastened underneath it. Instead of a golden waistband, Harry's was the same shade of blue as half of Seto's priest robes. His headpiece had white cloth going around his head hiding his hair and a golden piece around the top to keep it together.

Ron went as Karim. The strip of his cloak that usually was the only thing covering his chest was altered to a tunic, because he complained of showing too much chest hair. His cloak fanned out behind him. He had a simple golden collar, but since it wasn't big enough to hold his cloak, the front of his cloak was stuck into his blue and gold waistband.

Ryou was going as Bakura. He wore white shorts under a red and gold funeral robe. Ryou also complained he would show too much chest for his "loving" fangirls, that he hated immensely, so Hermione made his robe so it was closed at the chest and opened up at his waistline. The cloak fanned out here like a Kaiba trenchcoat. The Millennium Ring was around his neck.

Finally, Marik was being Aknadin, wearing a simple white robe. There was no waistband it made him look like he wearing a dress. An eye patch with invisible strings made it look as if he wore the Millennium Eye. Ron and Hermione were given fake Millennium Items. After giving everyone a make-up job (except himself, lucky Marik, Aknadin didn't wear Kohler), he turned and looked for Natasha. "Where's our Kisara?"

"She had to make up a detention and an essay. We might see her later," said Hermione. The Millennium Puzzle gleamed in the torch light. Marik shaded his eyes.

"How much did you polish that thing?"

"A lot. Didn't finish until every streak was gone!"

The portrait hole opened and Neville came through.

"Hey guys, there's a huge line of girls outside," he said. Seto smacked his head.

"Great, just what we need."

"I'll handle this!" Yami Bakura took over Ryou and left the portrait hole. In a few minutes, he came back, smiling an evil smile.

"What did you do?" asked Yugi. The crown on his head, slipped and he fixed it.

"Sent them away. With magic, made them think I would dance with them all later."

"You are?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

"_I'm_ not. Ryou is," he said evilly. Then Ryou came out, shoving Bakura back inside.

"I most certainly am NOT dancing with all of those fanatics!" he cried.

/Looks like you're going to have to now/ The thief chuckled in his soul room.

**/Just you wait…you'll be sorry./** Ryou threatened.

/I am soooooo scared…/

They all headed down the fangirl-free corridor to the Great Hall. Hermione passed Natasha on the way.

"Snape slid the detention to next week. On to his essay and then the party!" called the running girl as she ran up the marble staircase.

* * *

After weaving through crowds of fangirls for other students they reached the Great Hall. The entire room was lit by candles, giving off an eerie glow. Dumbledore had booked the Weird Sisters for the event. Dancing skeletons performed on the stage. Harry saw Malfoy all the way on the other side of the room dressed as a dementor. Apparently, he and his other gang of Slytherin idiots were doing a little group skit as well. Crabbe was dressed as some hobo type of person and about five others were Dementors.

The long, house tables were gone, replaced by one refreshment table against a side wall.

/**This is the oddest Halloween party I have ever been to…and that number isn't very big./**

/You need to enjoy life. Life is NOT your computer. It is around you…make something of yourself besides being a computer genius/

**/Social gatherings aren't my thing either…/**

/(sigh) I remember what Mokuba said about you on your birthday…my, my Seto…you need to get out more./

**/…what did Mokuba tell you/**

/Oh, nothing/

**/SET/**

/If I don't tell…/

**/I'll let it slip that you sleep in your soul room with a pink teddy bear and posters of Yami Bakura are all over the walls./**

/You wouldn't! Besides, those posters are dartboards/

**/Sure and my name is Joey Wheeler. Now spill/**

/Alright, Mokuba wants you and Hermione to get together. At your party, he noticed how you both turned pink whenever you spoke to each other…he's a bright boy./

**/You kept this from me because…why/**

/(shrug)/

* * *

Natasha worked the last sentence of her essay.

"YES! Halloween party here I come!" She put away her books into her bag. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a shadow move up the boys' stairs and out of sight. Shaking her head, she went to the base of the stairs and looked up. _Silly me, there's no one here but me!_ Natasha went up to her dorm to become Kisara for the rest of the night. The shadow, really an "invisible" figure came back down the stairs, one item heavier and left the dorm. Natasha came back down and fixed her collar. _Party here I come!_

* * *

"Hermione!"

"'Yasha! You made it!"

"Yep! Where's everyone else? We have to perform our acts soon, don't we?"

"Yes, Harry and Ron are over there and Seto, Ryou, Marik and Yugi are warding off the fangirls." She pointed to the other side of the room as the Weird Sisters finished another song. Dumbledore came onto the stage.

"Can all of those performing a skit get into your groups so we can number you for presentation?" he asked. The rest of the Pharaoh group got together.

"Glad you made it," said Ryou. Natasha smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything."

The teachers all came around and gave numbers. Yugi's group was 1.

"Can group 1 please come to the stage?" called Professor McGonagall. While behind a makeshift curtain, the Yami's took over.

Yami took his place at Dumbledore's chair, which had been brought up by Flitwick. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Marik, Seto and Professor Shadi took their places beside the Pharaoh.

"Professor Snape! That group is against the rules! They can't cast a teacher!" complained Malfoy. Dumbledore chuckled, "actually, Mr. Malfoy, I never said you couldn't."

Draco scowled.

"You may begin," said McGonagall, and a magical spotlight shone onto the stage. The other candles went out.

A fake glow came from Hermione's fake necklace, "I see someone with great evil magic is approaching!" she cried, giving Yami Bakura his cue.

Yami Bakura ran onto the stage from behind the curtain, dragging a makeshift sarcophagus. "You need to protect your tombs, Pharaoh. This one was so easily broken into. Makes raiding a tomb so easy, and dull!"

"You! You raided Akunumkanon's tomb!" exclaimed Marik, "stealing from the Pharaoh is like stealing from a god! You shall be punished!"

"What the –" stuttered Ron. The fake Scales were tipping back and forth. "He evil cannot be weighed! He has great power!"

"Shada! Be careful not to lose yourself in the depths of his mind!" warned Harry. Shadi stepped forward, bearing the key. Suddenly he withdrew himself from Bakura's mind, even though he wasn't really there to begin with.

"There is more to him than meets the eye, he possesses a powerful demon within his soul."

"I bring out my Ka, Diabound!" A huge monster (not really Diabound, but some other fiend summoned through the effects of the Ring).

"What is that?" gaped Set.

"This is a God, not a demon. This will be easier than I thought. Once I take your lives, I'll get your items. What fun!"

"I summon Dios to the arena!" shouted Set. Yami Bakura quickly used the Ring to summon a normal warrior type monster.

"Bakura!" shouted Yugi, getting off of the throne (Yugi pushed Yami back into the soul room so he couldn't get a glimpse of his past). "Get off my father!"

"Suits yourself," said Bakura and he pushed the body to Yugi.

Hermione yelled "Scene change!" Yugi, Shadi, Hermione, Ryou, Ron, and Harry ran off and Natasha came on as Kisara. Ryou came out in a peasant costume, the Millennium Ring under his shirt. He secretly summoned a spider monster.

"It is said this girl possesses a Ka to rival a God," explained Marik to Seto (who had taken over). "Today we are testing that." Natasha went to the edge of the stage. The bug made a fake attack, but she did nothing. Seto ran in front to protect her.

"Set! What are you doing?" cried Marik, "get back here at once!"

"Master Aknadin, I cannot let you harm the innocent!"

"Funny, it was you who locked me down here, Set. But fine! Attack!" Ryou saw Seto wink at him secretly and Natasha began a fake chant, giving Ryou the time to summon a Blue Eyes.

"Destroy the enemy!" shouted Seto and the monsters disappeared. The lights went back on, and the audience applauded.

After a few more acts, Dumbledore announced the winners.

"The winners of the Halloween skits are group 1, or Team Pharaoh!"

The whole hall erupted in applause, as they were the best of them all.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter 10!

Next chapter, the Yami's (all of them) get a treat! Wanna guess what it is? I'll let you know next chapter if anyone guesses right!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back everyone! Sorry for the update delay!

I don't own YuGiOh, Harry Potter, or whatever may pop up within these chapters, like Reeses Peanut Butter Cups. I wish I owned them…

* * *

Ryou was sleeping peacefully when he felt a sharp jab on the nose. He rolled over, placing his pillow over his head. Now there was a jab in his back. Frustrated, Ryou sat up and looked at Yami Bakura.

"What is it?" he hissed.

"I feel an imbalance within the Millennium Items," said the thief, holding the Millennium Ring.

"You say that all of the time! I think _you're_ the imbalance! That's why it's always sensed, because you sense yourself….wait! if you're transparent, how did you constantly prod me?" His psychotic Yami grinned.

"Oh, simple. I made your arm transparent so mine isn't." The thief grinned evilly.

"Oh, leave me alone, I want to sleep!"

"You can sleep in during breakfast, because there's no classes (Saturday). Go into your trunk. See what you can**_not_** find."

"Oh, if it makes you happy!" he snapped. Ryou pulled back the bed curtains and opened his trunk. A soft tapping noise can be heard outside the window. Ryou let in Snowball and it perched itself on Seto's bedside table. He continued to sort through his trunk.

"What are you playing at? Nothing is missing!"

Yami Bakura frowned, "oh?" he took control and pushed Ryou out of the way, and started tossing contents out, left and right. A brown sock landed on Snowball, who hooted and shook his head to get it off.

"Oh something _is _missing, Ryou," said Yami Bakura, "a Millennium Item."

"A Millennium Item?" asked Ryou, "well let's see, there's the Eye and the Ring, and they're both right here!" Yami Bakura's eyes practically bugged out of his head.

"What?" he snatched the Eye from Ryou's trunk. He dropped the eye and it shattered, leaving a slip of parchment behind.

"Yes, that certainly is NOT the Millennium Eye," muttered the thief. "Like I said, Ryou, it was missing." He took and read the small slip of parchment.

_-2 down, 6 more to go-_

"How could this be possible!" yelled Yami Bakura.

"Shush! You'll wake the others!" scolded Ryou.

"Oh hush!" snapped Bakura, and then lowered his voice. "There are only seven items, yet this notice tells of eight. The Eye must have been taken while we were at the party. If there WAS an eighth, Shadi should have it."

"But, 'Kura, you don't know that!"

"I know enough! Wake the others!"

Ryou took control again.

"What? No, **I **am going back to bed!" he snapped the hangings shut, "you can wait until breakfast!" Frustrated, Yami Bakura faded back into the Ring.

* * *

_-The Millennium Eye has the ability to read another person's mind. To use the Eye, one must be willing to sacrifice one normal eye socket to attach the item to one's head. If the Millennium Eye is taken out after being implanted, the original eye will not return.-_

_**information posted by Michelle (again, the site ruletheworldDOTcom does not exist.)**_

Voldemort clicked the 'close' button on his screen. Looking down at the Eye on the table he frowned. He wanted the ability to use the item, but not giving up one of his own to do it. Voldemort fingered the handle of the Millennium Sword. _Soon, I will own all of the Millennium Items and the wizarding world will bow down to me! Potter and Dumbledore will fall, and the holders of the Millennium Items will join me or else! Hahaha!_ Voldemort looked at Nagini. His poor serpent was awfully hungry.

"Wormtail?"

There was no response.

_You can never get good help these days…_ "Malfoy!"

Lucius didn't arrive either.

"NOTT! CRABBE! GOYLE! SOMEONE BETTER GET IN HERE! …OR ELSE!"

No immediate response, but after a few minutes, Snape came in the room.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"We're moving closer to Hogwarts, Snape. I want you to do this for me," he gave Snape a piece of parchment, "Be rid of anyone who gets suspicious. I will be at home in Little Hangleton when you are finished, now roll it up!"

Snape rolled up his sleeve and Voldemort stroked the burning mark.

As death eaters came in, Snape left.

"Orders, sir?" asked one of the arrivers.

"Feed my snake."

* * *

_…Harry handed out a fairly large bottle and small cups. "Here. Share this among yourselves and Ginny and Neville. Hermione has more for the DA if anything happens…"_

_We'll be fine," said Ron._

_"Well, Yugi and I are going to go," said Harry, pulling out the invisibility cloak. "I have a feeling Malfoy planned something BIG. Just be on your guard." They left the common room. Hermione distributed the Felix Felicitus (luck potion)_

_"Cheers," she muttered and they all took a swig._

The Millennium Necklace stopped glowing. Ishizu quickly put on her cloak and headed to Hogwarts.

_I must see Shadi_, she thought, _something terrible may happen and I must bring it to the Pharaoh's attention._ Ishizu apparated away to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Marik and Ryou ran up the rope ladder into Divination. Scampering into their seats, Professor Trelawny came out of her office in her usual, dreamy voice.

"Good morning class. While I was in my office, half past Thursday, I saw a vision that three of our own would disappear from the grounds during the Christmas Holidays. I have also seen," she said, moving to Harry's table, "that you, dear boy, will live to be a hundred and six years old, have six grandchildren and will die dancing the tango with your best friend's wife."

Harry looked at Ron, who looked at Ryou who looked at Marik who looked at Yugi who just shrugged. The rest of the class was laughing. Trelawny then began ranting about the constellations. Marik looked at Ron and whispered, "shouldn't we learn this in Astronomy?"

"Yea, well, the less we get her to teach us, the better off. She won't give us homework…usually."

The trapdoor opened and Trelawny stopped talking. Professor Shadi came up the silver ladder and spoke to the Divination teacher in a hushed voice. Not long after he arrived, he motioned for Yugi, Ryou and Marik to follow him. They grabbed their books, and dashed off.

Shadi led them into his office.

"What do you need, Professor?" asked Marik.

"Mr. Ishtar, I need you to go to the Ancient Runes classroom and fetch Mr. Kaiba. Quickly." Marik ran off.

"What is this about, Professor?" asked Ryou, deeply confused.

"You will see in a few minutes when Seto gets here."

Marik returned in a few minutes, alone. "Where is the Ancient Runes class?"

Yugi slapped his hand to his forehead. "Next to Transfiguration…"

Marik looked as if he had missed a joke, "are you serious?"

"Serious as pie," snapped Yami Bakura in spirit form, "now get moving!"

Within another ten minutes, Marik returned again, this time with Seto.

"I have found a way –" began Shadi.

"To make Marik smart?"

"HEY! BAKURA! (the Yami, not Ryou)"

"Silence!" snapped Shadi and Bakura fell silent as Marik glared at him. "…to give the spirits their own bodies."

"Y-y-you mean I don't have to be stuck with Lame Brain over here?" Bakura nudged a finger at Ryou, "I'll be fancy free?"

Shadi nodded.

"YAHOOOOO!"

"Calm down, Bakura…" muttered Ryou.

"It is a painless task," said Shadi, continuing, "that requires your Items. Please place them on the table." Everyone did so. "Now, it is essential that the spirits phase out of the items."

Set came out and so did Yami. "All six of you have to touch your items or phase through them." Yami's hand went through part of the puzzle. Set, like Yami Bakura, simply took over one of their host's hands so both were touching them. Shadi began to chant something in Egyptian and their was a bright golden light. When it faded away, their were eight bodies in the room instead of five.

Yami looked down at himself. He was wearing a Hogwarts uniform, identical to Yugi. It was odd to see him and Yugi solid together.

"You are separate, but share a link. If one of you were to be seriously injured, the other would mentally feel it," said Shadi, and then he turned to the spirits, "you cannot live without your reincarnates. If one of them were to die, you would become spirits all over again and trapped in the Item you possessed. Your bodies are not permanent. A dark spell is known to change physical forms. If you lose your body, you must get back with your host to get a new body." He smirked, "however, I am the only one who knows the chant and may not grant you the right to get a new body…"

Yami Bakura glared at him.

"There is something else," said Shadi, "if a host were to lose consciousness, the spirit's body would disappear. The Millennium Item must be within contact of the host for the spirit to come out. Any questions?"

"So, if Bakura lost his body, he may not get it back?" asked Yami.

"Yes, I may chose not to grant him one…"

"HA! In your face, scum of the earth!" yelled the Pharaoh.

Ryou looked mortified. "Me?"

Marik slapped his hand to his forehead, "Not you! Yami Bakura!"

"Oh good!"

* * *

It came quite a surprise to Harry and Ron when Dean, Neville, and Seamus got their own room so the Yami's could take their spaces in the boy's dorm.

"I must be seeing things," muttered Harry, sitting on his bed with a Charms book in front of him.

"Nope, Shadi gave us bodies," said Set.

"Yep! Now I can do _what_ I want, _whatever_ I want, _whenever_ I want, _wherever_ I want, and Ryou'll get blamed for it!" Yami Bakura cackled, rubbing his hands together in an evil fashion, a hilariously demented grin on his face. He made a victory gesture, "Hellooooooo freedom!"

"Thief! You promised you wouldn't get me expelled!"

"Uh huh! That was when we shared a body! I'm free as an eagle now! First stop –"

"And where, do tell, will you go?" asked Set, narrowing his eyes.

"If you want it that way, Set, I'll go to your tomb! Hahahaha!"

"WHAT!"

"No, not there, I'll go the one place I really, really, really want to go! Your tomb!" he pointed at Yami.

"Never! As the Pharaoh, I will never, ever allow it!"

"Just try and stop me!"

"Err...maybe I will!"

"How?"

"Uh……."

"That's what I thought!"

"Stop guys!" yelled Ron, "how are you going to do…well, anything without anyone noticing?"

"Simple, they'll be our twin brothers and attend classes with us!" exclaimed Yugi.

Bakura took a step back, "Oooh no! There is NO way I am sitting through a class with Shadi teaching!"

"Oh well!"

"You can't be serious!" whined Bakura, "what about me flying free?"

"Ah, forget your freedom!" smirked Marik, "education comes first!"

"I'm way too old to sit in a class!"

"Too bad!"

"I'm 5000 years old and have to be a sixteen year old all over again. Ra, this sucks!" Bakura plopped down on his bed, fuming.

* * *

By breakfast the next day, the teachers knew the spirits had bodies of their own and were given identical schedules to their hosts. They were told to play along as if Seto, Yugi and Ryou had twin brothers.

Never wearing one by force before, Set continued to fumble with his Gryffindor tie. Frustrated, he threw it down onto the table. Actually, to tell the truth, it went into the goblet of pumpkin juice, orange blotches appearing all over it.

"Eew," said the High Priest, grimacing, "how do you do it?"

"Years of practice," muttered Seto, buttering his toast, "now put it on."

Set pulled out his garment.

"Help someone," he cried. Hermione waved her wand and the stains disappeared, then she returned to the book in front of her. "Seto, pleeaaase!" the priest whined.

"You are such a baby," he muttered, but turned in his seat and fixed Set's knot.

"How did you do it?"

"Just did it. You're on your own tomorrow."

"But-but!"

"This will help!" He conjured a book out of nowhere and placed it in front of the priest. Set read the title.

_-How to tie a tie, for Dummies-_

"This is a disgrace to my intelligence!" He read the book anyway. While the plates disappeared, a last minute owl crash-landed in Yugi's hair.

"OW!" He pulled the unconscious bird off him and looked at the letter.

"Oh, Ron, it's for you."

Ron took the note and read it twice. _Stupid Errol_.

_-Ron-_

_The holidays are fast approaching and this year we're going to visit Charlie in Romania. We're leaving a bit early so be prepared to leave school a few days early. Please pack and be ready to go on December 18. Say hello to Harry, Hermione and your new friends for me._

_With love_

_Mum_

"I guess we won't be together this Christmas," said Ron, "bloody hell! We have to get to Shadi's class before he mummifies us for being late again!" he ran out of the hall.

"I was sure he was joking!" yelled Hermione running after. Everyone followed.

* * *

Nott and Crabbe were on their mission by Voldemort.

"How are we supposed to know where the Millennium stone carving is anyway!" said Nott, frustrated. They had been all over Egypt and no such luck yet.

"Maybe it's in the Nameless Pharaoh's tomb?" suggested Crabbe, thinking for once.

"Idiot! He's not nameless, his name is Nameless Pharaoh!"

"Whatever, hey! That's it! Maybe it's in a nooseum!"

"You mean _museum_. There are hundreds around, it'll take forever!"

"Well, let's crack-a-lackin' then!" said Crabbe heading back to civilization. Nott sighed. Why did the Dark Lord always assign him to the really big time-consuming missions?

* * *

That's all folks. Chapter 12 is coming within the next few days.

If I get three reviews (or more), it may be up tomorrow!

Happy Summer!


	12. Chapter 12

Back again! I don't own YuGiOh or Harry Potter. AS promised, 4 reviews got the new chapter up within two days!

Nothing much else to say here, so let's get the chapter started!

Chapter 12: Quidditch Equivalent: Pain

The big match against Gryffindor and Slytherin was drawing nearer and nearer. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins were going out into a "kill the opposing team members" spree. However, the Slytherins were getting more Gryffindors into the hospital wing, than the other way around. Ginny Weasley was hexed on her way to dinner one day and ended up in the Hospital Wing with a nose to rival Severus Snape. While showing off a Kuriboh in Care of Magical Creatures, a Slytherin provoked it onto Katie Bell, except it thought she was too nice to hurt and cooed instead.

Ron was jumped leaving transfiguration, but McGonagall saw the entire thing and gave ten Slytherins detention and 100 points from the house. However, none of those were on the team.

The attacks continued through out the upcoming weeks. Finally, Harry was in the common room when Ryou came through the hole.

"Harry! … Wait, shouldn't you be at the match?"

"I don't have to get ready till later. What's wrong?" Besides the fact Ryou was huffing out of breath, Ryou was also concerned. "Don't tell me!" They both ran out of the common room towards the Hospital Wing, where most of the team usually ended up. On the way up, they passed Andrew Kirk and Jack Sloper, the Gryffindor beaters. Each one of them was supporting a black eye, but Jack also had a broken nose. Andrew was bleeding on his left cheek.

"What happened this time?" asked Harry, not sure what kind of answer he would get.

"We decided to fight back!" exclaimed Jack, "we found a bunch of guys planning to trip Katie Bell down the marble stairs and decided to take a stand! It was great!"

"The only problem was that the Slytherins were a LOT bigger than us. Flitwick was coming down the hall and the brutes ran off. We turned our back so the teacher didn't see us, and ran into you!"

"Err…Andrew? You're blood is dripping all over the floor!"

"So?"

"SO? If Filch finds us, we'll be in the hospital wing with the rest of the team! The only difference will be that the Slytherins didn't get us!" They bolted down the hall.

Harry pushed the hospital wing doors open. Madame Pomfrey was running all over the place. Yugi, Yami, Hermione, and Ron were helping the nurse tend to the team. Most of the Slytherin team were on one side of the room. Hermione ran toward Andrew and Jack and went to tend to their wounds.

Katie Bell was bandaging her foot. Harry walked over to her. She seemed the only person on a bed with the least injuries. A yelp was heard from below.

I'll be right back!" yelled Hermione, as she ran out of the wing, to the source of the sound. Harry returned his attention to Katie, waiting for the story.

"Oh, Malfoy greased the stairs by the Entrance Hall. I kind of slid down the last couple. It's not bad, I can still play. Oh, the other chasers arrived." She motioned to the door. Harry noticed Ginny and Set came in, Katie misinterpreting Seto for Set. Ginny also had a black eye and Set went to help out Ron and Yugi.

"You too?"

"Felt good too! Crabbe and Goyle got it now!" she laughed as Yugi fixed her eye and she left again.

Yami Bakura poked his head into the wing.

"Ooy Pharaoh, Set! Mortals! There was another attack!"

Everyone was running around the infirmary too much to hear him. He thought for a moment and grinned.

"OOY PHARAOH! I JUST DEFILED YOUR TOMB AND DESTROYED SET'S! BIDDING ON YOUR TREASURES STARTS IN 10 SECONDS! THE SLYTHERINS ARE PUTTIN' UP A LOAD O' GOLD FOR YOUR STUFF!"

"What?" Yami Yugi growled, "WHAT?"

"There was an attack! Come on!"

He led Set and Yami down the stairs toward another staircase leading to the Astronomy tower. Entering the hall of moving staircases, Yami halted. "Where?"

"Up, where else?" Near the Charms entrance, Jabot Flint (Marcus's little bro) was slumped on the ground, as well as three other Slytherins. There was a shout from below.

Set looked down. Ginny came up the stair, after just leaving the infirmary.

"Hello Ginny."

"If you're looking for your brother, Set, he went up to the hospital wing with Hermione and Natasha."

Yami and the others went all the way back to the Hospital Wing. Seto was sitting on one of the beds. His arm was out on an odd angle and Natasha was next to him as Ron rubbed his hands together.

"Ready?"

"Just do it," Seto wheezed out. Ron gulped and popped his arm into place.

"Didn't that hurt?" asked Yami, walking over.

"Pain killers," said Natasha.

* * *

The match was about to start. Miraculously enough, all team members had little to no injuries left and were able to play. 

Dean Thomas took on as commentator, "Welcome to the biggest match of the Season! Gryffindor vs Slytherin! Thank Merlin too, Gryffindor's showing immense spirit after Slytherin got the team into the hospital last week. No subs this time Slytherin! And here comes the team in green! Crabbe, Goyle, Flint (Jabot, younger brother), Zabini, Dorag, Perch, and Malfoy!" The green and silver clad riders sped onto the field and took their positions as the Gryffindors came out. "And here are the Gryffindors, Kirk, Sloper, Bell, Kaiba, Weasley, Weasley, and Potter!" Half of the stadium was in uproar for the Gryffindor team. Large boos came from none other than the Slytherin side of the stadium (no surprise there).

Then the match began. Dean's voice filled the stands.

"Slytherin's Flint has the quaffle, passes to Perch – oh! Intercepted by Bell of Gryffindor, Bell passes to Kaiba, back to Bell and she goes for the goal! She makes it! 10-0 Gryffindor!"

Harry continued to search wildly for the snitch. He dodged a bludger from Crabbe and zoomed away toward the other side of the field. The bludger that had been aimed for him, missed completely and hit Goyle, knocking him off of his broom. Andrew Kirk hit a bludger to Crabbe and it hit him between his legs on his broom. He reeled over and hit the ground with a large thud. Harry smiled, at least the beaters were out. Dean got back onto the commentary. "Both of the Slytherin beaters are down! Malfoy makes a dive, could it be he saw the snitch! Oh! Blocked by Weasley! Nice save, Weasley (Keeper). Score still 10-0 Gryffindor, Kaiba with the Quaffle."

Meanwhile in the stands, Yugi, Ryou, Marik and Hermione saw Goyle get back onto his broom and re-enter the game.

"Goyle re-enters the match!" said Dean.

The game continued for another hour. The Golden Snitch didn't make one appearance. Crabbe had also recovered and got back onto his broom. Goyle hit Ginny's broom as she was about to score and dropped the quaffle, luckily caught by Katie. Ginny went crashing to the ground by the Slytherin goalpost.

"Oh, Ginny," said Hermione from the stands.

Then Harry saw it, the snitch. It was hovering over the tail of Malfoy's broom, and luckily enough, he didn't see it. Harry made a dive.

"Potter dives toward Slytherin goalposts!" Harry dived closer, but had to dodge Jabot Flint, who deliberately zoomed in front of him. Malfoy was already ahead.

"Bell scores! 180-20 Gryffindor!" Harry tried to block Dean's voice as he neared Malfoy but something made his stomach lurch, "Ouch!" came Dean, " Wow! Two sharp hit from the Slytherin Beaters! The bludgers went flying right into the Gryffindor chasers !Seto Kaiba to the head and Katie Bell to the arm! Both down with no look of returning to the game! THERE ARE _NO _CHASERS LEFT FOR GRYFFINDOR!" The roar of sobbing fangirls was louder than the Slytherin cheers.

Harry neared Malfoy closer and closer, passing Katie's body on the ground. He heard the sound of goals being made as the Slytherins hung around the Gryffindor posts, driving Ron insane trying to protect all three hoops. Harry neared the ground more and more, the Snitch was nearing where Katie lay unconscious. Malfoy was getting closer. Closer and closer. Slapping the Slytherin's hand away, the snitch disappeared. Harry sighed. The Slytherin's kept on scoring, and there was no way to stop it. He relaxed a bit as Ginny slowly got up on her broom and re-entered the game.

"Weasley re-enters the game! Gryffindor has another chance! OH, and Andrew Kirk knocks off two Slytherin chasers in one blow! Gryffindor has another scoring chance, one chaser each!

Harry then saw the small golden ball, hovering near the Gryffindor goalpost. Malfoy was searching on the other end of the stadium. Harry made a dive for it, zipping past the Slytherins trying to block him as he grabbed the small golden ball.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS! 290-260!" Harry touched ground and met up with his friends helping up Katie and Seto. Ginny hobbled up to them.

"Yes! We won!" she said, a little dazed.

"Are you sure you'll alright?" asked Ron.

"Fine," she said, if possible, stars would be flying around her.

Katie leaned onto Yami. "at least my elbow is in one piece."

"Congratulations, Harry on winning!" exclaimed Ryou.

"It was an intense game," said Yami, looking at Seto on the ground.

"Well, all Quidditch games are," said Ginny, "usually someone gets hurt."

* * *

"Dementors, Dragons, bludgers…" muttered Madame Pomfrey, "one scenario to the next around here! Why do you bother playing such dangerous sports?" 

"It's fun…" said Harry. This match was one of the bloodiest matches Harry had ever been in. Once the teachers had returned to the castle, the Slytherin team picked bully on the Gryffindors. Andrew and Jack were supporting new black eyes and broken noses, Set stood, supporting a semi-conscious Seto and holding damp cloth to the back of his former host's head as there were a lack of beds at the moment, and Katie had a dislocated shoulder and a broken rib.

"Quidditch should be for professionals only," Madame Pomfrey went on, "too many of you are here on a regular basis."

"Well, I don't like these matches, either," said Set as Madame Pomfrey went into the back room, "A good duel is better!"

"Now you're talking my language, high priest, and look at that. I thought of you as Pharaoh's pet!"

"Uh huh," said Set, uncertainly, "wait, what?"

The thief laughed and left the room. "Sometimes, I'll never understand him," said Ryou, sighing.

After dismissing a few more Slytherins, Madame Pomfrey got to Seto. "As for you," she gave him a small glass. "Drink."

Seto looked at the contents. The liquid was a thick, murky-green color and reeked of gym socks. Yugi held his fingers to his nose, "that reeks…"

"Blood-replenishing potion," said Madame Pomfrey, "and if you don't drink it…"

Seto grimaced, but gulped the glass in one shot. It was in his mouth for about two seconds before it came right back out. Madame Pomfrey threw her hands into the air.

"You students! If it isn't pumpkin juice, it's disgusting! You drink that, the entire thing, and it had better go down the hatch! Potter! Why is it your friends are the most difficult patients in the entire school!"

"We're special," said Harry sarcastically.

Seto took another cup, kept it in his mouth when he swallowed it, and then leaned against the pillow of the now-empty bed, a load of bandages wrapped around so much, it reminded Yugi of Professor Shadi's turban.

The doors to the hospital opened and Crabbe and Goyle came in, supporting Malfoy, who looked as if he had survived a thirty hippogriff attack.

"Merlin! What happened?" the nurse rushed over and put Malfoy on the next bed.

"We were jumped," said Crabbe, pointing at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "by them!"

"US?" Hermione was shocked.

"Well, no, not them exactly. _Gryffindors_. And him!" yelled Goyle, pointing right at Ryou's nose.

"Me?" Ryou was appalled, "I was here the entire time!"

"How? You attacked Draco!"

"I did not!"

As if on cue, Yami Bakura entered the infirmary. "Hello all!"

"HIM!" Crabbe and Goyle immediately sprang on Bakura, forgetting all about Malfoy. Yami Yugi was very confused, for he didn't see the thief leave the room.

"When did you leave?" asked the Pharaoh.

"Ah, the strength of thieves. You never know where they'll turn up. A marvelous thing!" Upon seeing Crabbe and Goyle, he ran like Roadrunner out of the hospital, the two burly Slytherins behind.

"There! I drank the stupid thing!"

"Good. After one more dose in an hour, you can leave."

"Finally."

"_Tomorrow_".

"…what?"

"You need rest and I want to keep an eye on you here. After tomorrow you may leave."  
She threw him a pair of flannel pajamas. "The rest of you will have to leave now." Madame Pomfrey went to check on Katie and Malfoy as Harry and the others left for Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"So I can't use the Millennium Eye!" said Voldemort, upset. "I'll take another! Now where is Snape?" Like everyone else in this story, Snape came in as if on cue. (Really, the timing is extraordinary…wish I could get to class on time like that…) 

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I want the Millennium…hmmm…Eye? No already have that…Ankh?…Nah…I know! I want the Millennium Rod!"

"The Millennium Rod?" repeated Snape.

"Yes, you heard me, you deaf idiot! I just said it twice! The Millennium Rod. You know what a _Rod_ is right? Long pole-type of thing…" Voldemort demonstrated with his hands as if Snape was in kindergarten.

"Yes, master, I know what you mean…"

"Good. Actually, better. Go fetch me the other six items! Don't return until you have at least one. You _can_ do that, right?"

"Yes, sir," said Snape irritated with his master's behavior. _I am not a child!_ He left and Voldemort logged onto VOIM, otherwise known as Villains Online Instant Messenger.

**Psychoruler681 _(random user)_**: Hey Tommy!

**Potter'sKiller _(Voldemort)_**: That's _Lord Voldemort_ to you, idiotic nincompoop imbecile!

**Psychoruler681**: Tommy! Tommy! Tommy! Tommy-Voldy-boy! Hahaha!

**Potter'sKiller**: I don't have to put up with you! Heck, I don't even know who you are! NOBODY CALLS ME TOMMY!

**Psychoruler681**: Tommy!

_Potter'sKiller has just signed off_

Even though he signed off, the next message appeared.

**Psychoruler681**: Tommy! Tommy! Tommy! Tommy! Tommy! Tommy! Haha! You're name is Tommy! Hahahahahahahahaha!

Voldemort pounded the table in frustration. He online friend insulted him!

_VOIM has no meaning to me anymore! _He clicked on his favorite site, Rule the World DOT com, (which the authoress reminds all that it does NOT exist). He saw the owner of the page marked an update.

-Sorry, but due to the way large number of hits to the Millennium Item Page, (those interested, the number is 4,549,872,834,738,736,483,473,487,634,299,284,736,552,304,374 (unpronounceable really large number) where the rest of the hits to the site were 56) the Millennium Item section will be shortly closed down. Thank you.-

Voldemort read the message over and over again as if the words would change. Rule the World is being shut down? Nooooooooooooooo! Quickly, the evil psycho who's evil plans never worked got to work printing off every page on the site having to do with the Millennium Items.

* * *

Seto left the hospital the next afternoon with a clean bill of health. The only thing he had to do as "medical orders" were to be more careful in playing Quidditch and to not bump the back of his head on anything (well why would one do that anyway?). 

It was just in time for the next Hogsmeade trip, only a short while from the Christmas Holidays.

"Aren't you coming, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"No, not this time, the place loses its appeal after a while…maybe next time. Besides, I have to finish Professor Vector's assignment."

"If you say so," said Yugi.

"I'll get you something since you won't be going," said Ron. Hermione nodded in agreement.

" See you – ARGH!" Ryou dived under an armchair to avoid a water balloon hit the floor where he stood moments before. Everyone looked up to see Yami Bakura hanging in the chandelier (like Scooby Doo would if he was hiding from a ghost, he would sit in the "cup" of the chandelier), an arsenal of water balloons ready to fire with him.

"Poo, I missed! Ryou, what can't you stay still?"

"I value my existence, thank you very much," said the boy from the underside of the chair.

Natasha rolled her eyes. Okay then…

"C'mon," said Marik. Yami Bakura jumped down from the chandelier and tossed a balloon under the squashy chair. "You lose, Ryou!"

"ACK! I'm wet!" Ryou squealed as he ran out of the common room.

Everyone but Hermione joined him.

* * *

Later that day, a person under an invisibility cloak walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

"Pharaoh's Destiny."

"Who's there?" asked the Fat Lady, obviously seeing no one. Everyone knows not to talk to strangers, at least you would hope. Well, the same goes with talking pictures guarding secret doors. If they hear a voice from nowhere and can't see anyone, the door does not open.

"Pharaoh's Destiny!"

"…wrong password!" screamed the Fat Lady and she left her painting.

What? Thought Snape, how can it be wrong! Someone just walked in using that same combination……

Now he had to wait for her to come back. He had loads of time, so what do all evil-doers on a Voldemort mission do? Well, read on.

First, Snape went into the kitchens for a jelly donut. Then, with jelly around his mouth he returned to the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady was still missing. While the Potions Master waited, he sat on the floor in the hall, surrounded by the cloak, and pulled out a book called War and Peace (The authoress doesn't own that either). He read on and on, but the Fat Lady didn't return. Snape was getting worried. What if the Dark Mark went off before he got the items? He had to go directly to his master. Snape thought of this before hand.

After three hours of reading and waiting, Snape did his backup plan. He cried. He cried, cried, and cried, and stopped after five minutes. A line was outside the Gryffindor entrance. Soon the line of patient and impatient Gryffindors reached the end of the long corridor. Snape got up, wiped away any leftover tears, and got in line. The minutes went by, and Snape needed to go to the bathroom. He ran down the hall, into the nearest lavatory , and when he came out, someone had taken his place in line. Snape frowned, he was so close to the common room, now he was three hallways away! There is only one thing to do in a time like this! He thought, and then cried some more, making his robes and the invisibility cloak all wet.

(Okay, the authoress had enough Snape humor, on to everyone else)

* * *

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks," said Ron.. 

"Okay," Natasha shrugged

"We went there last time," argued Yami.

"I know! We're all going to the Hogshead!"

Everyone looked at Bakura.

"Why?" asked Set, "It doesn't look like the most student-friendly place in the village."

"Hello? Earth to Priest! Why else would I want to go there!"

Soon it broke into an all-out war.

"Hogshead!"

"Broomsticks!"

"Hogshead!"

"Broomsticks!"

"Madame Pudifoot's!" yelled Ryou and Yugi together. Now the arguing Pharaoh, Priest and Thief turned to them.

"Why?"

"I dunno," said Yugi.

"To make you stop fighting," said Ryou, glaring at his other half.

"I have a better idea," said Harry.

"It better say Hogshead in it," muttered Bakura. Set punched his shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Why don't we go back to the school? It seems the teachers are rallying us up."

"Ok, oh wait! I have to get something for Hermione!" Ron ran into Honeyduke's Candy and came back with a small box.

The group, weighed down with their many purchases, headed back into the castle. By now, the line was gone, but Snape had fallen asleep waiting and crying and was still locked outside the common room. He woke when he heard their voices.

"Pharaoh's Destiny," said Seto and the portrait swung open, allowing them to pass, and for Snape to sneak in as well. The potions teacher snuck around the boys' dorm, going through trunk after trunk, but finding nothing as his mark burned. He sighed in defeat. The Dark Lord was sure to kill him after this failure. He left the common room, preparing for the consequences.

* * *

Voldemort had rounded onto poor Snape the minute he entered the Riddle House. 

"Well?" snarled the sorcerer.

"The items are on the holders themselves,"

"Which ones?"

"The Ring, Puzzle, and Rod. Professor Shadi owns the Key and Scales and ownership of the Necklace is uncertain.

"The Millennium Necklace is owned by Ishizu Ishtar, who is visiting Hogwarts from her home in Cairo, where she works at the Egyptian Academy for the Magically Inclined."

Snape nodded.

"Who has the other three?"

"Students."

"No, really! SNAPE! DO I LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!"

"No sir!" he squeaked. Snape was very, very scared.

"Which students?"

"Yugi Muto owns the puzzle, Seto Kaiba with the Rod and Ryou Bakura with the Ring."

"Hmm…"

_Good,_ thought Snape, _Master is thinking_…

"Hmm…"

_Good. If the Dark Lord is thinking, it can mean that he's thinking of another genius master plan…or my next punishment…_

"Hmm…" Then the light bulb went off in Voldemort's head. "That's it!"

"What's it?" asked Lucius, playing with a Yo-yo.

"During the Christmas vacation, while everyone is drunk on eggnog, steal the items!"

"But sir," said Bellatrix, fiddling with her nails, "we don't know if they even like eggnog!"

"Oh," said Voldemort, his plan shooting downward. "Better yet! During the Christmas Holidays, steal the items and the item holders if you must! Now, Lucius, Nott, you will go after the Millennium Ring. Bella and MacNair will tackle the Rod and Crabbe and Goyle can confiscate the Millennium Puzzle!" His eyes were wide with excitement, "Take as long as you need, but only take the item-holder if it is ABSOLUTLEY necessary! Any questions?"

All of the present death eaters went into single file formation giving a soldier's salute.

"NO SIR!" they all shouted at once and apparated away.

* * *

Okay, I tried to make this chapter funny. At least I thought it was funny. 

**Yami Bakura: (snoring loudly)**

**Mr. Moo-Moo (cow plushie, who likes to eat marshmallows and French fries, and also uses unwanted flames to toast his marshmallows): Why can't I sleep! Moo! (Cow translation: Moo Moo Mooo, Mooo! ) Grr! Muahahaha! (shoves marshmallows down Yami Bakura's throat) (Cow translation: Grr! Muahahaha!)**

**Yami Bakura: (cough, cough) XP**

**Mr. Moo-Moo: Yey! No more sleepless nights! I killed him. (Cow translation: Yey! Mo Mooo Moo)**

**Natasha Edwards and Hermione Granger enter and comfort the cow**

**Natasha: Sorry, Moo-Moo. You can't kill what's already dead.**

**Mr. Moo-Moo: oh…(cries) (Cow translation: Moo? (cries))**

**Yami Bakura: (manages to swallow marshmallows and keeps on snoring)**

**Hermione: Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Wow! Thirteen chapters this far! Like I said in a previous chapter, the story is already finished and the gap between updates is when I type up the chapters from my notebooks. There are about 23 chapters in all. There WILL be a sequel to this story, called…erm…more on that when I start it.. More will come later, closer to the ending chapters of the story.

I don't own YuGiOh or Harry Potter, or anything copyrighted that may end up randomly in a chapter somewhere.

Chapter 13:

Harry, Ron and Hermione greeted Marik as he came into the Great Hall.

"Are you staying for the holidays, Marik?" asked Ron.

"I'm not sure, probably," said Marik. He looked up in time to see Professor Shadi enter the Great Hall with his sister, Ishizu. They stopped at the Gryffindor table.

"Marik!" cried Ishizu, "Where is Yugi?"

"I'm not sure, "probably asleep."

"Ishizu!" said Yugi, as he entered the Great Hall with Ryou.

"Pharaoh!" Ishizu began, "you all may be in grave danger toward the end of this school year. I have had many visions of it."

"Danger?"

"Yes, I have also foreseen the disappearance of one of your friends," she said, looking around. Her eyes fell on Seto, "I have seen that someone you hold dear to your heart will be sacrificed for the Pharaoh's well being, dear, do be careful."

Hermione's eyes widened and looked at her friends, worried.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Harry.

"My Millennium Necklace allows me to see into the past and the future. Most of the future visions come true. Take care, brother," she said and then left the hall.

"Be careful and stay on your guard," said Shadi and he too followed Ishizu out. Soon after they left, Seto and Set entered the hall, grabbing a muffin as they sat.

"Mokuba wants to invite you three for Christmas," he said, yawning.

Ron frowned, "sorry, mate. I'm going to Romania…bloody hell! I have to pack!" He ran out of the hall.

"Wow," said Harry, "better than here for Christmas, "I'll go."

"Let me owl my mum and dad," said Hermione and then she left as well. Ron returned a few minutes later.

A brown owl entered the Hall and crash landed in Malfoy's cereal. (I think we all know who it is). Disgusted, the Slytherin pulled out the letter and read the address.

"Hey Weasley! Your owl's here!" The entire Slytherin table erupted into laughter.

"Hey Marik!" Set shook the Egyptian. "Wake up!"

"What's wrong with a nap!"

"A nap! A NAP!" exclaimed Ryou, "Marik, your face is in your oatmeal!" Marik shot up. His entire front resembled Santa.

"Ho, ho, ho!" he muttered and then fell back onto the table, missing his breakfast. Within half of a second, he was sleeping.

* * *

"Grandpa!" Yugi called, "I'm home!"

"In the shop!" his grandfather called back. Yugi led his Hogwarts friends into the shop.

Grandpa Muto was behind the counter, ringing up a purchase for a customer. When the boy left, Grandpa turned to his grandson. Yugi hugged his grandfather and then turned to Harry and Hermione. "Grandpa, these are my friends from school. This is Harry and Hermione. Ron couldn't make it this time."

"Well, that's ok. I'll see him some other time."

"How's Domino been, Grandpa?"

"Business is booming!"

"Mostly for the holidays, though, right?" asked Harry, taking in the holiday décor around the shop.

"Yes, but business is business!"

"YUGIIII!" squealed someone across the street.

"Oh no! The voice of doom! The girl of doom! Run away! Run away!" Yugi bolted into the house and shut the door as Rebecca Hawkins entered the store.

"Hey, Gramps," said Rebecca, scouring the area. "Where's my Yugi? Where is my darling Yugi-poo!" She then rounded onto Yami, "Bring him out! I don't want to see _you_ after what you did with the Seal of Oricalcos!"

"Well, you see, Rebecca, Yugi and Yami are two different people now," said Grandpa, "The Yugi you want is still at school."

"But-but…it's Christmas! Doesn't he want to spend it with me?"

"He wanted to keep a lonely friend company this Christmas," said Yami, lying between his teeth..

Rebecca scowled, "Humph!" she stormed out of the shop. Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"Darling Yugi, Yugi-poo?" she asked, looking at Yami. "What was that all about?"

"Yugi was nice to her one day and she thought he loved her and now Rebecca loves Yugi even though Yugi hates her guts," Yami summed up.

"Where are we staying?" asked Harry, "is there enough room for us here?"

Grandpa shook his head, "afraid not, sorry. I think Mokuba is picking you up."

"Is she gone yet?" said Yugi. Yami opened the door to the house and Yugi returned, "sorry, I don't like Rebecca."

Out of no warning, Harry felt a sharp burst of pain at his scar. It was there for a moment, and Harry could basically feel Voldemort's glee of something. Just as it had come, the pain was wrong. Grandpa was looking at him funny.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked, his hand on the shop phone.

"No," said Harry, looking at the phone in Grandpa's hands, "don't worry over it, I'm fine. It was a short headache."

_Ding Dong!_

Grandpa went to the front door (they had went back into the house).

"HI GRANDPA!" exclaimed Mokuba, another sugar rush present.

"Hello, Mokuba, come inside!"

Mokuba flashed a really, really, big smile and entered the house.

"Mokuba," asked Grandpa with caution, "does your brother know you are high on sugar again?"

"NOPE!"

"Is he always this way?" asked Hermione.

"Only if he has a snack when he's either home alone, or when Seto is really tired and lets him go to the vending machine without thinking. Usually, goes on excitement," said Yugi. Mokuba's smile shrunk back to normal, "now the rush is gone," Yugi added.

"Hi! I'm Mokuba! Who are you?"

"Mokie, this is Harry and Hermione from Hogwarts. You remember them from Kaiba's party two months ago, right?" said Yami. Mokuba thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Oh yea!" He smiled warmly at Harry and Hermione.

"Wow, look at the time!" We have to get home!" Mokuba looked at his watch. "Seto said to be home in fifteen minutes!" He got up from his seat on the couch.

"Catch up with you later, Yugi!"

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Muto," said Hermione as she and Harry went outside. A sleek black limousine was at the house. Roland was standing by it, fiddling with his cell phone/pager.

"Um, Roland?"

Either Roland didn't hear him or he ignored Mokuba off the bat.

"Roland?"

Still nothing.

"YO! EARTH TO ROLAND!" Seto's security nearly dropped his pager.

"Sorry," he muttered (think of Mokuba sweatdrop here) and took Harry and Hermione's bags to the trunk.

"Where do you live Mokuba?" asked Harry.

"More toward the outskirts of town, in a really remote area."

They rode down Main Street.

"So, do you guys like stargazing?" asked Mokuba, as they began to reach the center of town.

"Oh, yes," said Hermione, "my parents would get out the telescope whenever stars were visible!"

"Neat!" Mokuba cheered, "we got a new telescope. It's really powerful, and Saturn and Neptune are going to be out tonight!" Harry looked out the window as Roland turned down a heavily wooded path. The road was very narrow and tall iron gates were at the end of the road.

"We're back!"

The wooded trees thinned out to none at all. The grounds were fully landscaped along the long, paved path to the estate. Bushes and decorative trees lined the driveway and different plants surrounded the front of the house. Two dragon statues stood at the base of the steps leading up to the front double-doors. Water protruded from the dragon's heads and emptied into the body if the dragon, which served as a fountain, letting the water re-use itself through the dragons. Set came out of the front door as Harry, Hermione, and Mokuba exited the car. Roland went to the trunk and began removing baggage.

"Mokuba!"

"Yes, Set?"

"Where have you been?" thundered the priest, "we have been looking all over for you!"

"I went to pick up Harry and Hermione!" said Mokuba, pouting.

"You should have told one of us!"

"But I did! I left a note in the office! You just didn't find it!"

"Where did you place the note?"

"Um…" Mokuba placed his hands into his back pockets, trying to remember, when he suddenly frowned, and then withdrew a piece of paper.

"Hey! It's in my pocket!"

Set frowned, "yes, that really helps if it's in your pocket…" he turned to Harry and Hermione, "long time no see," he joked.

"Well, don't just stand there!" exclaimed Mokuba, "come on in!"

Harry and Hermione followed Mokuba into the house. A large crystal chandelier hung in the large foyer ceiling. A semi-curved staircase led upstairs and an ornamental rug sat on the all-hardwood floor.

"Wicked," Harry muttered. Mokuba grinned.

"Glad you like the place, Harry…"

* * *

Ryou entered his house. All of the lights were off, which was odd, for the tomb-thief had already entered the house minutes before.

"Bakura?" he asked, nervously, "anyone?" He flicked on a light, scared that a strange psycho was in his house, other than Bakura who already was a psychotic nut.

"BOO!"

"AHH!" Ryou dove under a table.

"Ryou, Ryou, Ryou…" began Bakura, "what a baby!" His lighter half came out of hiding, wagging a finger.

"Don't-ever-do-that-again!" he said, pausing at each word. "EVER!" he pouted and entered the kitchen.

"Aw, get into the festive spirit!"

"What festive spirit? You are scaring me and Halloween was months ago. You're stuck in the past!"

"Drat!"

"You can drat all you want," said Ryou, "but here and now in the _present_ time, you are going to help me make dinner!"

"No way! The only way I would possibly help _you_ is if we eat something dead that once said 'moo'."

"Well, we're not eating anything from a cow, but if you don't help, you don't eat!"

Muttering, Bakura took out a couple of forks and began to set the table. Before long, Ryou called him again.

"Make up your mind!" snapped Bakura, "either you want me in here or in there!"

"Dinner's ready!"

"Ready, huh? What is it?"

"I'm not telling!" called Ryou from the kitchen, "you can figure it out if you come in here!"

"I want it here in front of the TV!"

"No! In the kitchen! You don't even _watch_ TV!"

"I would if there were food in front of it!"

"No food except in the kitchen!"

"Oh shut up and feed me already!"

"BAKURA! GET YOUR LAZY BEHIND IN HERE OR YOUR DINNER GETS THE GRAND FLUSHEROO!"

_I hate you Ryou……_Bakura stomped into the kitchen to be handed his dinner, a salad. _This is the thanks I get for being me…rabbit food._

* * *

Later that night, around nine pm, Ryou placed the Millennium Ring in his bedside table, burrowed under the covers and went to sleep, trying to drown out Yami Bakura's snoring from the couch.

The VCR timer buzzed, waking the thief.

"Heh?" he looked at his watch. "11:30! Time for _Cooking for Clutzes_!"

He flipped on the television, a big bowl of microwave popcorn next to him. As he watched someone burn an oven mitt, he didn't see a pair of small, slinky shadows move up the stairs.

Lucius and Nott entered Ryou's room, casting a spell allowing them to talk freely and not be heard.

"It isn't here!"

"Of course it is!" snapped Nott, "the Dark Lord's dinky website explained for a spirit to have a body without touching the Millennium Item, it must have some close contact with it. Since the couch potato is downstairs and one is here, the Item must be in this house and this is the only unchecked place!" His eyes fell on the table next to Ryou's bed.

Slowly, he opened the drawer, and snatched the Millennium Ring. Quickly they apparated back to Voldemort.

Downstairs, Yami Bakura reached for more popcorn, despite the mess of it he had made around the couch already. The fistful he was holding dropped back into the bowl as his hand became ghostly again, and then the rest of his body.

_Shoot! Not again!_ Bakura began to disappear back into the Millennium Ring, no longer in Ryou's possession.

_I have one shot to pull it off!_

/RYOU/

**/Zzzzzz/**

/Ryou you flippin' nincompoop WAKE UP/

**/…huh/**

/Ryou, I only have a little bit of time before my door closes. You don't have the Ring anymore! Someone just stole it and I lost my body! Some idiot made the mistake and took it…and this idiot is going to get a one-way ticket to graveyard-ville when I'm through/

**/Well, I'll go see Yugi tomorrow! Then we'll figure out what's going on/**

/No you idiot! Go NOW/

**/But it is the middle of the night! Everyone, but me, is still asleep/**

/Listen to me, you little petty excuse for my reincarnation, get some backbone! In Egypt, I would wander in the deadliest places at _all _hours/

**/I'll go tomorrow/**

/Ryou/

That was the last Ryou heard of his yami that night.

* * *

_At the same time the Millennium Ring was being stolen._

There was a definite ouch as MacNair and Bella apparated into the grounds of Kaiba's manor.

"OUCH!" hissed Bellatrix, "we landed in a rosebush! I told you we should have been outside first!"

"We're also early!" said MacNair, looking at the house, "lights are still on. Why couldn't we have gone straight inside the house?"

Bella sighed, annoyed, "I told you, Seto Kaiba had a non-apparition ward put here to protect his baby brother while he was at Hogwarts! Dumbledore put it up and the Floo-network isn't hooked up!"

The odd warm breeze flew their hoods off. The night air felt about sixty degrees F, strangely warm for December's cold temperatures.

"Shh!" MacNair pointed out toward an open door. Garden lights were on and a figure could be seen on a deck overseeing the dark grounds.

Bella pulled out her wand, "let's investigate," she tapped herself and MacNair, "Invisbis," she muttered. They both became invisible to the naked eye and would be able to talk freely without anyone hearing. They passed an open window, and peeked inside.

Set was at one controller, Mokuba at another and Harry at a third, all playing a type of Mario game. (authoress is humming the Mario theme, ignore her and keep reading )

Harry appeared to be winning by a nose, with Mokuba a close second.

"What are they doing?" hissed Bella.

"Some muggle game…" MacNair answered and shrugged, "looks stupid to me."

"That's Potter! Can't we just kill him now? The Dark Lord will reward us beyond imagine!" whined Bella.

"Shush! You know that he wants Potter for himself. Our job is the Millennium Rod!" The crept closer to the open door to the deck, the inside curtains flapping in the breeze.

Seto was out on the deck, looking through his telescope.

"That door must be our way inside," said MacNair.

"Wait!" snapped Bella, "we just saw his counterpart in the other room. Which one do you think has the Rod?"

"Hmm……I'm not sure. Shoot, this would be easier if everyone was in bed."

A sudden beep made both Death Eaters jump. Bella watched as Seto pulled out his cell and answered. When he got off of the phone, he snapped something the two couldn't make out to one of his security, who nodded and went off. They slowly crept up to the deck stairs when Hermione came out the door.

They froze, for even though they weren't seen or heard talking, footsteps could still be made out.

"It's the mudblood that we had to deal with in the Department of Mysteries last spring!" exclaimed Bella. They crept a little closer, but the stepping on a twig made them freeze at the steps.

Seto jerked his head in their direction, as if he could see them. He pushed the KC insignia on his Battle City trench. The Death Eaters were in a range where they could hear everything.

"Roland. Turn on the floodlights."

"Something wrong?" asked Hermione, removing her gaze from the image of Saturn on the telescope to where Seto had been staring.

"I heard something," he pulled out his wand, "_Lumos_." The wand tip sent out a ball of light. The floodlights came on and he put the wand away.

"There's nothing there," Hermione pointed out.

"Hmm…"

"Anyway, I saw this on the floor of my room," she held up a picture frame, "is this your father?"

Seto stared for a minute about two feet to the left of where Bella and MacNair were hiding and then went to look at the photograph. MacNair noticed him stiffen when he looked at the frame.

"That's my stepfather…and my stepbrother, Noa."

"They don't live –"

"No." He turned around completely, leaning on the deck and facing Hermione, taking the photograph.

"When I was eight, Mokuba three, our father died in a car crash. Our aunt and uncle on my mother's side took us in for a couple of months, used up our inheritance and then shipped us off to the orphanage. We were there for two years. During that time, a load of people wanted to adopt me, thought I was a boy genius. I don't deny that I was, but I made a promise to Mokuba I would never leave him. We were playing chess one day, and the news was on.

"There had just happened to be a report about Gozaboro Kaiba winning international chess tournament, and it made a spark. He was giving all of the prize money to local orphanages.

"A few days later he came to the orphanage, and it gave me an idea. I had nothing to lose but all to gain. I challenged him to a chess match; just one and if I won, he had to adopt me and Mokuba. I had studied his moves, I was ready, and I won."

"Then everything's alright then, you and Mokuba got adopted."

"Hermione, you have no idea what it was like for me when I won that game. I thought our life would be better than the orphanage. It turned out that life there was so much better.

"Gozaboro had recently lost his son, Noa, in a freak accident. Noa was going to be the next inline to inherit KaibaCorp, except he couldn't anymore. That's where I come in. Gozaboro noticed that I had a striking resemblance to Noa, except his hair was little too green for my taste…

"Gozaboro also noted that I wasn't as laid back as Noa, and he made me study day and night…day and night…a bit strenuous for a ten year old, don't you think?"

"Everyday?"

"Everyday. All of my toys were taken away, except my Duel Monster cards. At the time, I didn't have many and they weren't very good, but it was the best I had. I didn't like how things were going. Gozaboro could see I was ready for his company, but I wanted it even more. I made a pact, I guess you could say, with the board of directors, and we began buying stock, little by little.

"It came to the point where we both had 49 of KaibaCorp. Gozaboro thought he had Mokuba on his side, for I treated him a bit badly…

"I went to his office, beside me the Big 5…"

"Who?"

"Board of Directors. He claimed KaibaCorp was still his and threatened me back to the orphanage and the Big 5 fired…"

"Wait!" exclaimed Hermione, "how old were you?"

"Oh, fourteen, I think…anyway, Mokuba declared that he was giving his two percent to me, leaving me with the company. Gozaboro was never heard of again."

"That's all, right?" snapped Bella, "if this story gets any sadder, I'm gonna hurl."

"Oh shut up!" said MacNair.

"They're not…"

"Yea. They're dead," Seto said, not a trace of sorrow in his voice. "Gozaboro had their minds digitized into a super computer…but it was blown up. Noa might be on a back-up file somewhere, but I won't have to worry about dear ol' Dad anymore."

He noticed Hermione had tears in her eyes, "what?"

"He made you go through all of that, without a second thought?" she said, "what if you didn't study? Didn't work? He made you do it everyday without a second thought, like military school!" she noticed him rub his upper arm subconsciously.

"Scars of defeat," was all he said.

"He would…?"

"Yep," said Seto, looking back out into the yard. He then put a hand to his forehead, "…I've never told that story to anyone…."

"Never?" She turned to face him, and placed her hand onto his. His face turned red at her touch, "How could you keep that all bottled up like that?"

"From then on, I had shut my feelings away for everything except Mokuba. I became cold, thought friends would hold me back." He turned the telescope in another direction, to get a good shot of the moon.

Hermione was speechless.

"I also believed magic wasn't real. That the Millennium Items were a bunch of phooey, that Yugi didn't have a Pharaoh inside him, that Ryou was schizophrenic because of his good and "bad" personality, and that Ishizu's Necklace was fake and…well you get it. Look where I am now. Yugi has a spirit in his puzzle, Ryou has a spirit and not just schizophrenia, and I have a nut for a spirit who enjoys playing video games and annoying Yami Bakura more than he tries to help the Pharaoh recover any of his memories."

Hermione leaned forward and gave him a warm embrace.

"It's alright now. It's done. You don't have to live your thoughts down in the past. What he did you can never change, but look forward to what's ahead." She reached up, with some difficulty and gave him a warm hiss until her toes gave out, which was about a second after reaching up. She was very red when she withdrew.

_Merlin, I did not just do that…I can't believe I did that!_ She gave Seto a small smile, turning the shade of Ron's hair. MacNair saw that through the moonlight, Seto's face also turned beet red.

_She just kissed me…oh Ra, I thought it was bad that I, Seto Kaiba, was falling for Hermione Granger…now she must feel the same way back…what am I getting myself into?_

Bellatrix looked at MacNair in disgust, "okay, while he spills his love life, let's do what the Dark Lord told us to do before I melt in disgust."

The floodlights turned off as she stepped up onto the deck, completely invisible. The sound of her footsteps alerted the two teenagers. Seto stepped forward and closed the patio door.

"What?"

"Someone has to be here besides us… the twig cracking, the footsteps…"

"Drat," hissed MacNair, "now we can't get into the house!"

"We don't need to!" squealed Bella, "the Rod is in his belt!"

Sure enough, stuck securely in the loop of Seto's belt was the Millennium Rod.

"_Lumos,_" said Hermione igniting her wand.

"They must be invisible," said Seto, "but there's a shadow on the ground, just there," he pointed at MacNair's shadow.

"_Finite Incantatem!" _said Hermione, and a stream of lights hit Bella, who didn't duck fast enough.

Bella's spell wore off from both Death Eaters, but MacNair was able to duck under the deck. Bella quickly apparated away, but not after being seen. After hearing the crack, MacNair left too, meeting up with her outside the gate.

"That was Bellatrix Lestrange!" cried Hermione peering over the side of the deck. "Death Eaters!"

"Inside," said Seto, still red-faced. They entered the game room, where Mokuba and Set were having a rematch.

"I win!" Mokuba cheered, doing a victory dance, "Uh huh! Uh huh! Uh huh uh huh uh huh!"

"Guys!" Hermione cried, running to the window, "close the windows!"

"Why?" asked Set, "the breeze is fine!"

"Death Eaters outside the gates," said Seto, locking the patio door. "There's an anti-magic enchantment on the house itself, but if the windows are unlocked, one could still get in." He hit the security intercom on the wall.

"Get the windows and open doors locked and get the alarms on for _anything_ that goes on the inside of the main gate! If something _does_ get across, show no mercy!"

"Yes, sir," said Roland on the other end.

"When you say 'show no mercy', what do you mean by that?" asked Harry, gulping.

"Do you want to know?" asked Mokuba.

Harry thought for a second, "No, actually."

"Think of it this way," said Mokuba, "Seto takes security here seriously…_very_ _seriously_."

* * *

Again, Bella and MacNair crept around the gate.

"Wait! Our muggle-born spy told us that this was guarded better than a muggle Gringotts," warned MacNair. He pulled out his wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa,_" they levitated over the gate, careful not to trip the motion sensors on the ground.

"No! We need to have the alarms go off!" hissed Bella, "that way one of the doors will open and we can get inside!"

"Oh…" MacNair conjured a pebble and threw it onto the ground, after they levitated onto the roof.

A deafening shrill siren sounded throughout the air. It seemed that all at once, the lights in the mansion were on. Large red beams shot across the grass from the gates around the house.

"Our ticket inside!" said Bella, and they made themselves invisible once again, sneaking in through the patio door that a security guard came out of.

* * *

_What's happening to me,_ thought Hermione as she crawled into the huge bed later that evening. _One minute I was listening to his story, the next I was giving him a sympathy hug…and then I KISSED him! I kissed him! I've never felt this way around Harry, Ron, anyone…_Then she thought back to when she spotted the Death Eaters. _What were they doing here? I would have thought that if Bellatrix was going to attack, she would go for a no-surprise attack. She isn't one to hide in the dark. And who was the other one with her? What was she after?_

A loud siren broke through her thoughts. _What's going on?_ Putting on her robe and slippers, she left her room.

* * *

Set was in the office with Seto (where else would our CEO be?) playing on Mokuba's abandoned Game Boy (which I don't own)while Seto was on his laptop (obviously) working.

"How do you make Mario jump?"

"A."

"…I knew that."

Seto kept on working, his fingers a blur over the keyboard.

"Aren't you worried about what you saw outside? Weren't they Voldemort's servants?" asked Set, putting down the game.

"Yes, but they can't get in. The outside of the house is completely magic-proof and it's impossible to apparate onto or into the house. It would have to be on the ground, and then the alarms would go off. You would have heard it, and besides, the beams along the grounds are powerful enough to kill someone, besides slice off the top of one's foot."

Then the sirens went off.

"Like that?"

"What the –" Seto rose from his seat behind the desk. "C'mon!" They both rushed from the room, the Millennium Rod lay forgotten on the desk. MacNair and Bella rushed into the office, throwing off their invisibility cloaks.

"There it is!" Bella grabbed it as the office door's lock clicked, knocking the laptop's wireless mouse onto the floor.

"S—t!" cursed MacNair. The door was locked.

"The window!" they wrenched the window open, and climbing out. While MacNair was getting out, the window closed onto his fingers.

"OUCH!"

* * *

"Goodnight, Yugi!" called Grandpa from his bedroom.

"Night, Grandpa!" Yugi settled under the covers. Yami had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong, Pharaoh?"

"Something's amiss…"

_/Pharaoh/_ Yami jerked up.

"What's wrong?"

"Set is trying to communicate with me!"

/What is it/

_/Guard the Puzzle, cousin! The Rod was stolen, I lost my body…the same probably happened to Bakura/_

/Did you tell Kaiba/

_/I didn't have the chance! There was some sort of break-in at the house. He went too far, I couldn't get a good…link/_

/You're cutting out, Set/

_/Be……careful/_

The link was lost.

"Yugi! Hold onto the Puzzle! Don't take it off!"

"Well, I never do…"

"The Rod was stolen from Kaiba's house! The same might have happened to Bakura!"

"Okay…" Yugi wrapped the chain around his hand, and fell asleep, his entire small body beneath the blankets. He looked like a human tent.

Crabbe pouted from his invisible hiding place in the corner. He was sure the puzzle would be easy…after all, Yugi was a small kid. He didn't think that he would sleep with it as if it was a stuffed bear. Plus the Pharaoh was also in the room. Goyle aimed his wand at the Pharaoh. _"Stupefy!"_

Before Yami could react, he fell over as Crabbe made his way to Yugi. The Pharaoh watched helpless as Goyle took one of Yugi's plushies and magically put a string through him. It took extreme concentration, but they managed to take the Puzzle from Yugi and replace it with the animal on a string. Laughing silently, they apparated off.

/Yugi/

**/Yami? Why are you calling through the link/**

/Death Eaters stole the Puzzle, Yugi! I'm disappearing back into it and I lost my body/

**/No you didn't…the Puzzle is…HEY! Who put a string through Mr. Monkey/**

/(Sigh)/

Yugi sat up in bed, a little scared. _Who has the Millennium Puzzle?_

* * *

Well, that's all folks! Review please! Chapter 14 up as soon as I finish typing it!

Michelle


	14. Chapter 14

Well, here's chapter 14!

Like before, you already know this……the things I repeat for you guys…

I don't own YuGiOh, Harry Potter, or anything else that randomly appears in these chapters.

Chapter 14

Lightning lit the sky as the rain pounded over Voldemort's base. Thunder clapped in the distance and another bolt of lightning eerily lit the cemetary behind the castle (He's not in England anymore, some other country with an abandoned castle). Voldemort paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. He had called his servants ages ago. They had come and gone, but the ones he was really looking for hadn't arrived yet. He slumped in his chair, by the fire, Nagini at his side.

A loud crack was heard as Nott and Malfoy returned, a struggling Item in his hands.

"What took you?" snapped Voldemort from his chair. He was turned away from the door and it made it seem that the chair was talking.

"My Lord," began Malfoy, "we apologize for the delay, but we have it…again. The Millennium Ring."

"Good. This time it won't get away," said the "chair". "Bring it here…"

"A hand outstretched came from the other side of the chair, and it grasped the Millennium Ring. There was a flash of golden light from both the Millennium Ring and Sword and Yami Bakura stood before them, transparent, but clearly visible.

"How – is this possible!" he stared around, "only a Millennium Item holder can…" his gaze fell onto Voldemort. "Oh, no wonder…it's _you_. How the hell did _you_, clearly a wannabe in the realm of evil, get a Millennium Item. Millennium Items are clearly above your evil status. Millennium Items are a 675 out of 10 being the worst, and _you_ rate a negative 64,434,353,535, 0 being the worst."

"That isn't important," snapped Voldemort, ignoring Bakura's entire speech. "What **_is_** important is that you help me revive the demon who almost destroyed Egypt 5000 years ago so I can cause all of the destruction I want!"

"NO!" Bakura thundered, the abrupt noise caught Voldemort off guard and he stepped back. A load of rage began to spill out of Bakura and a black aura outlined him.

"First of all, that power doesn't belong to mortals of this world. _I_ am the only one worthy of its power! The Dark Lord Zork will grant his powers of darkness upon _me_ and I will overcome the Pharaoh, not someone like you who only dreams of getting rid of one measly teenager and an old man so you can take over a small group of people!"

The black aura disappeared as there were two loud cracks as Bellatrix and MacNair popped in (literally). Bella held out the Millennium Rod to Voldemort, grinning ear to ear.

Once again, there was the flash of golden light and Set appeared. The first thing he saw was Bakura and advanced onto him.

"What the –" he stared at the thief, "YOU! What have you done this time!" He lifted up the spirit by his transparent collar with his transparent hand.

"Listen to me, _Priest_, if anyone is to blame here, it isn't me, I did NOTHING! Blame Mr. I-wanna-be-a-bald-psycho-of-no-scariness-whatsoever-and-take-over-the-entire-world-with-powers-that-don't-belong-to-me!" the thief pointed at Voldemort and his death eaters.

"Oh," he said dropping the thief, who just floated.

If they could, both Set and Bakura would have strangled Voldemort by now.

Crabbe and Goyle apparated in, Crabbe holding the Millennium Puzzle. Voldemort cackled with laughter as Yami appeared before the rest of them. Like Set, he also saw Yami Bakura.

"Bakura…" he growled.

"Look Pharaoh, before you and your cousin tear me to shreds – oh, that would be fun! – look the blame at baldy over there with the Millennium Sword because believe it or not, for once _I didn't do anything!_"

"You had better not be lying to me!"

"He's not," said Voldemort calmly. The three spirits glared daggers at him.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Set and Yami at the same time, glaring daggers at him for interrupting their conversation.

"I am Lord Voldemort. Like you three, I also possess a Millennium Item, except now I have yours as well! Now I need the rest to revive the Dark Lord Zork and cause death and destruction! Muahahaha!"

"NO, NO, NO! I AM THE ONE TO CLAIM THE DARKNESS ZORK POSSESSES, YOU TWIT-BRAINED NINCOMPOOP!" shouted Bakura, "THE ONLY ONE HERE CAPABLE OF LARGE AMOUNTS OF DEATH, DESTRUCTION, AND CHAOS TO LARGE CIVILIZATIONS IS ME, MYSELF, AND I! GOT THAT, BALDY?"

"He's right, you know," said Set, and then thought for a moment. "Now, let's see. How many bottle caps have you stole this past week, thief?" he said teasingly, grinning ear to ear.

"Bottle caps?" snarled Bakura, " I do hope you're joking. I wouldn't waste my time on stupid things like that, that have no meaningful value? I go for the high-scale stuff!"

"Like…"

"Like tombs! Tombs of Pharaohs like you two!"

"Set wasn't a Pharaoh!"

"Yes, I was…"

"Ahem, back to me!" Voldemort interrupted. The three spirits glared daggers at Voldemort.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" they shouted.

Voldemort gaped and stepped backward.

The spirits continued to bicker. Voldemort narrowed his already narrow eyes and shot streams of shadow magic into the spirits. They looked at him annoyed.

"Now that I have your attention, I can continue. Now that I have five of the items, I can begin my reign of destruction!"

"Actually the only ones able to cause damage around here with the items, are the ones _destined_ to control them," said Bakura. The Death Eaters were amused watching them fight back and forth.

Yami thought for a moment.

_Maybe if I can contact Yugi, he can get us help._

/Yugi/

**/…/**

/Yugi/

_/You can't contact him, I've blocked _all _of your links…contacting your hosts are out of the question along with contacting another spirit's host./_

/…but how/

/_My Millennium Item of course! Now would you kindly return to present reality so I can continue to bore you with my continuing chatter? Good. Hahahahaha_/

* * *

(Dream sequence)

_"Voldemort is going back to change history," explained Shadi. Yugi, Seto, Ryou, Marik, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other._

_"Huh? What could he possibly do there?" asked Ron._

_"There, Mr. Weasley, he might change the course of events. The Pharaoh and his priests wouldn't have stopped Zork the Dark One, Egypt would be off of the map, I wouldn't be here informing you of this and we all wouldn't exist!"_

_"Oh."_

_"When the time is right, you six will return to Egypt's past and stop him. In that time, the world will be saved again. The Pharaoh and the other spirits will rest in peace in the afterlife. However, one thing complicates the situation," said Shadi. Ryou gulped nervously._

_"W-what?"_

_"Since the three spirits are within Voldemort's power and he is using the Millennium Sword to substitute for the items he does not hold, the darkness may arise much sooner than expected!"_

_"How do we fit into all of this?" asked Harry._

_"A prophecy was made when Pharaoh Set was murdered on the throne by a tomb-robbing league. It told that he and the Nameless Pharaoh would be reunited in the future to resave the world and foreign allies would have to come change the course of events. While Zork is causing his destruction, it will be you three," he said, at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "to block the attacks by Voldemort."_

(end dream sequence)

Voldemort sighed. _This turbaned fool thinks he can send the reincarnated and Potter's playgroup to stop me? I think not!_

"MALFOY! CRABBE! GOYLE!"

There was no response, as usual.

"Will you three get your lazy rears in here?"

After a few minutes, the three made their way inside, bowing before Voldemort. Crabbe had white powder all over his face. Malfoy shook his head in embarrassment.

"Crabbe," Voldemort began slowly, "what is all over your face? _Crucio_!"

When the curse was lifted, Crabbe immediately wiped the powder from his hidden donut with his sleeve, looking very ashamed of himself.

"Yes, sir?" asked Malfoy.

"I am going to give you an assignment. A complicated task that may be too difficult for your miniscule brains. It may be so terrible that you keel over with excitement, choke on your happiness and die; that would be great actually…no matter, can you handle it?"

After a short pause, "Master," began Goyle, "you didn't tell us what it was!"

"SILENCE! I want you…"

The death eaters leaned in.

"…to… "

They leaned in farther…

"Clear the dungeon torture chambers downstairs and make it extremely spooky!" Voldemort said proudly. Malfoy looked at Crabbe, confused with these orders.

"You want us to make the torture chamber...?"

"Yes! Make it nice and scary! If you need to, kill off your companions and leave their partially decomposed and gory bodies lying around against the walls!"

The death eaters looked at each other and Voldemort faked a sad look, "I knew you wouldn't be able to do it," he sighed.

"No! No, sir, may we ask why?"

"I've sent out a troop to capture the item holders, or should I say the "old" item holders, and I need someplace creepy to stick them in while I decide my next evil plan of doom! Now go and leave me to my evilness!"

* * *

Harry woke up, drenched in cold sweat, sitting up in bed tangled in his sheets. He had been once again in Voldemort's mind, looking through his eyes. _If Voldemort has the spirits, he's going to come after Yugi and the others next! I have to warn them!_ Harry clambered out of bed and out his bedroom door.

Now, if I were Seto, where would I be? Harry fled downstairs to the office doors, but found them locked. Harry bit his lip, he had thought this the most obvious spot for the CEO to go, unless he was in bed. Suddenly, the smell of coffee got his attention, taking him to the kitchen. Roland was inside, pouring himself a steaming cup and looking at his PDA thingy. When the kitchen door opened, he jerked his head up.

"Oh, hello. What are you doing up?" asked the bodyguard, then chuckled, "almost thought you were Mr. Kaiba."

"Oh," said Harry, "I thought he was in here…"

"No, after the fiasco earlier tonight, he went to bed after taking a sleeping pill."

"Sleeping pill?"

"He hasn't much rest lately."

"Well, I needed to talk to him, it's…err…important…"

Roland thought for a minute, "how important?"

"Erm…really…privately important." Harry wasn't sure how much Seto's security knew about the Millennium Items and didn't want to spill too much.

"If it means that much to you," sighed Roland, "I suppose there is one way to do it…but it'll take bribery. In that cabinet over there, yes that one," he instructed, " there's a really big chocolate bunny…yes, there it is," he said as Harry pulled it out of the drawer, "to Mokuba's room!"

Before Harry knew it, he was beside Mokuba's bed as Roland shook him awake.

"…huh?" Mokuba yawned sleepily, as he turned on his bedside lamp.

"Okay Mokuba, here's the scoop," said Roland, a serious look on his face. "We need to talk to Mr. Kaiba – and…"

"Why?"

"That's Harry's business," said Roland curtly, "would you wake up your brother?"

"Absolutely not!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"Shh," Roland ordered, "why?"

"He needs this rest! You know he hasn't slept well lately and I don't want him to go down one day from exhaustion! No, no, n – hey! Is that chocolate?"

"It's all yours if you get him up," said Roland.

"Deal, candy first!" Mokuba made a grab, but Harry held it out of his reach.

"Please, Mokuba."

"Ok, ok!" he scrambled out of bed and down the hall. Roland took out a set of master keys and unlocked the door.

"Why does he keep it locked?" he muttered to himself.

"To keep me out when he wants to sleep," answered Mokuba, "although you already know that." He whispered into Harry's ear, "Last Christmas, I woke up everyone in the house…tee hee!" When the door opened, the youngest Kaiba turned on the nearest light, dimming the lights with the dimmer switch.

Roland turned and left, heading to the security office at the other end of the hall. Harry nearly stepped on a Blue Eyes plushie.

"Mokuba," he whispered, pointing at the plush.

"Hey! That's where I left it yesterday! Well, this is going to be fun!" Mokuba pulled out a small CD player and set it up next to the CEO's bed.

"This is only for extreme emergencies," he informed Harry, "no one can sleep with this person talking! Now, I need track seven…"

"What's track seven?"

"You'll see…" he snickered. "Volume at the max, which isn't too loud, stupid player, aaaand play!"

Nothing happened.

Roland then strolled back into the room, smirking, "if it ruins your fun any more, Mokuba, your brother removed the batteries."

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

"Poo to him! Then how am I going to play the most annoying friendship speeches by Tea and Pegasus's annoying voice?" Mokuba pouted, and sat on the edge of the bed. Harry couldn't see Seto's outline in the dark mass of blankets.

"Um, Mokuba?"

"Hn?"

"Is he even in the bed?"

"Well, now that you mention it…"

"Mokuba, go to bed," said Seto, sleepily, somewhere in the sheets.

"Harry needs to talk to you…" said Mokuba.

"Take the CD player with Pegasus's annoying voice off my table, go to bed, and you can have the batteries back in the morning."

"Promise?"

"Uh huh, and don't eat your bribery candy 'till tomorrow or you can kiss your membership to PlushWeekly good-bye" said the sleepy voice in the bed.

Mokuba zoomed out the door, chocolate and CD player in handas Seto pulled back the sheets and got up.

"What is it, Harry?" he yawned, "stupid pills don't work," he added, muttering.

"I had a vision a little bit ago," Seto raised an eyebrow, "well, sort of. Sometimes in my sleep, I seem to enter Voldemort's mind and I see things through his point of view, as if I was actually there, saying the things he was saying. Tonight, "I" seemed to be plotting something, some kind of destruction, except he had the Millennium Items. He had the Puzzle, Rod, Ring, and two others. Voldemort wanted the item holders, you, Yugi, Ryou, to make his plan work, but there was something else, I just can't remember…"

"Rewind, the Rod? Impossible! The Rod is with Set! Speaking of, where is he, anyway?"

"…you don't know?" Harry gulped. "Where did you have it last?"

Seto thought for a moment. "Hmm, well earlier it was on my desk, but then the motion sensors went off outside and Set and I ran out of the room, so unless the Priest grabbed it on the way out, it should still be there."

* * *

"…it's not here," muttered Seto.

"What's that?" Harry pointed to the floor where lay the shattered pieces of the wireless mouse.

"Someone must have been in a hurry," he muttered, "oh well. I hated this mouse. Time to get a new one."

"Do you think Set has it?"

"There's only one way to find out…" Seto pulled a chair over to the corner of the room and removed the security camera from it's place on the ceiling and plugged a cable into it and his laptop.

(Camera viewing)

_Set was in the office with Seto playing on Mokuba's abandoned Game Boy while Seto was on his laptop working._

"_How do you make Mario jump?"_

"_A."_

"…_I knew that."_

"_Aren't you worried about what you saw outside? Weren't they Voldemort's servants?" asked Set, putting down the game._

"_Yes, but they can't get in. The outside of the house is completely magic-proof and it's impossible to apparate onto or into the house. It would have to be on the ground, and then the alarms would go off. You would have heard it, and besides, the beams along the grounds are powerful enough to kill someone, besides slice off the top of one's foot."_

_Then the sirens went off._

"_Like that?" _

"_What the –" Seto rose from his seat behind the desk. "C'mon!" They both rushed from the room, the Millennium Rod lay forgotten on the desk. MacNair and Bella rushed into the office, and threw off their invisibility cloaks._

"_There it is!" Bella grabbed it as the office door's lock clicked, knocking the laptop's wireless mouse onto the floor._

"_S—t!" cursed MacNair. The door was locked._

"The window!" they wrenched the window open, and climbing out. While MacNair was getting out, the window closed onto his fingers.

"_OUCH!"_

(End of camera viewing)

"Well, that explains where Set went. Voldemort has him," said Seto, inspecting the window where MacNair nearly cut his fingers off. The pane was crooked and various red marks were on the sill. "Harry, if we're going to get the millennium items back, stop Voldemort and get out of this insanity alive and _sane_, you have to remember the last part of your dream!"

Harry bit his lip. _The last part of the dream could have been the most important part, and if Voldemort learns how to use the Millennium Items, that can't be good!_

* * *

The sun was already overhead, after futile attempts to get back to sleep. Finally, Harry just gave up and went to take a shower. He later left his room, and noticed for the first time he was there, the security office was open. Mokuba streaked past him in the hall and ran inside, plowing into his brother, who was standing over Roland, looking at various TV screens.

"Seto! Yugi and Ryou are downstairs!"

"Is Yugi wearing the Puzzle?" asked Harry.

"I didn't see it," said Mokuba, thinking back, "that's odd."

"What time is it, anyway?"

"10 am." Yugi and Ryou traveled up the stairs.

"Hey guys," said Mokuba, then out of the blue, "woa! Only one day till Christmas!"

"Besides the point, Mokuba," said Yugi, "Seto, where's Set? I hope your answers aren't the same as ours…"

"He's gone."

"I knew it," said Ryou, sadly. "The items are gone too."

"Harry's guess is that Voldemort has them," said Seto.

Harry's eyes suddenly lit up. "THAT'S IT!"

"What's it?" asked Ryou.

"This is really important, Mokuba. Can you get Hermione for me?"

"Yes, sir!" Harry watched Mokuba's mop of hair disappear around the corner. "We have to contact Ron."

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Ronnie!" teased Fred and George as they gave Ron their present, which turned out to be…

"Guys," Ron sounded extremely disgusted and disappointed, "I already have enough _maroon sweaters_ to last thirty years, and I don't need another! Besides, it's not even Christmas yet!"

"We know," said Fred, "but since you love them _so_ much,"

"We decided to get you another, before the big day!" finished George.

"C'mon put it on!" teased Fred.

"Must I?"

"Yes, or we'll feel hurt," said George.

"Well, be upset, I'm not putting that bloody thing on!"

"Besides, if you don't put it on," threatened Fred, "_we_ will."

"Go on then!" Ron thrust the sweater at George, "I don't want it!"

The other twin shrugged, "alright then Ronnie, you got a deal." The twins jammed the maroon sweater over Ron's head. The youngest male Weasley ripped it off, his flaming hair a static mess, "what was that for!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" they cheered and did a victory dance around the room.

Random flashes of light could be seen outside and the twins ended their dance.

"What was that?" asked Ginny, moving to the window.

Several screams traveled through the wind, not too far off in the distance.

"Hmmm," Arthur Weasley scratched his head, "I wonder…"

As though to answer all questions, a voice in the distance shouted, _"MOSRMORDE!"_

"T-t-the _Mark!__" _stuttered Mrs. Weasley "You-Know-Who's sign!"

"Ginny! Ron! Use the fireplace and go straight to Hogwarts!" ordered Mr. Weasley. Charlie sighed, "I guess Romania is out for Christmas…"he muttered.

"Warn Dumbledore," called Mrs. Weasley as she, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George left Charlie's house to investigate.

"C'mon Ginny," said Ron at the fireplace.

Fred and George then came back inside, looking quite angry.

"Mum wants us to go with you," Fred muttered, "she must think that we're too dimwitted to fight an idiot in a mask, or that you two are too young to floo alone."

Ron rolled his eyes.

* * *

Harry finished telling his story.

"So Voldemort is after you because of your connections to the past?" asked Hermione, trying to figure out all of the information she had taken in.

"I guess so," said Yugi.

"Harry, how do you know Voldemort isn't trying to trick you again, like he did with…with Sirius…" said Hermione, "what if we do something now and maybe a month down the road, we all fall into a trap we can't get out of, or worse."

"Well," said Harry, "this was different. I wasn't Voldemort or anything, I saw us talking with Professor Shadi about something in the future. It was all so strange!"

Roland came into the room, "Sir, there is a…um…"

"Yea, very descriptive Roland, you get an A, now spill it out." Said Seto.

"There is a cat on the front steps."

"There is a cat on the front steps, and…?"

"It won't leave…"

"Are you scared of a cat!" Mokuba snickered, "I wanna see it!"

Mokuba dashed to the front door and opened it. A gray tabby with markings around its eyes purred and rubbed against Mokuba's leg.

"Aww," Mokuba picked it up and brought it inside. "Isn't it cute?"

Hermione and Harry grinned.

"Mokuba, that's not a cat. Put her down."

"Looks like a cat to me!" protested Mokuba, "looks feline."

"That's Professor McGonagall!"

"No, that's a cat!"

The cat attempted to bite Mokuba's finger.

"HEY!" Mokuba placed the cat on the floor. Within two seconds, Professor McGonagall stood where the cat had vanished. Mokuba's eyes grew twice their size.

"Little boy, I suggest you hold cats in a more comfortable position, or one day, one just might bite you..."

"…it wasn't a cat!"

"You all must return to Hogwarts immediately," said the professor turning to the rest of the gang, "the Weasleys had just arrived from a Death Eater attack only minutes ago. Apparently _he_ has found new targets, you all. It is for your safety that you return to the school. Get any last minute school-things that must go with you and I will wait for you here."

"Wait, Seto!" called Mokuba, "if those bad guys are looking for you, they might come here! What about me?"

Mokuba moved onto Professor McGonagall, putting the scared puppy eyes into full effect. "Can I go with Seto? Pleeeeaaaaase?"

"I suppose, but hurry!" Mokuba skipped up the stairs and out of sight. About twenty minutes later, they were all gathered in the living room.

"A connection has been set up by Professor Dumbledore for this one trip, and once only. Do you have everything?"

Everyone nodded. One by one, they entered the unlit fireplace, heading back to school.

Harry made sure his glasses were securely tucked away as he and his trunk beside him hurled through the grates to Hogwarts. It was _defiantly_ not his favorite way to travel.

* * *

Three hooded figures silently treaded through the cold house to Voldemort's chambers; the only warm room in the place with a warm fire going. Nagini was curled on her rug and Voldemort was playing a mindless game on his laptop tat the only thing you had to do was shoot people and level up your warriors so you can kill harder people. Quite a Voldemort-ish game.

Without looking up, he could sense the arrival of three Death Eaters.

"The holders are at Hogwarts. Wormtail has gone to plant random portkeys around the Gryffindor tower. After the third "guest" arrives, whenever that is…deactivate them. In the meantime, when one arrives, use _no_ magic, put them in the room at the end of the basement. Now leave me! I'm busy!"

The Death Eaters bowed and left the room.

* * *

The group tumbled out of the fire in Shadi's office.

Ron was sitting in a comfortable chair.

"Well, I guess we're spending the holidays together after all!"

Professor McGonagall gave him an annoyed look.

"The situation has become more serious than before," said Shadi. "With the other Millennium Items at his disposal, Voldemort (Ron flinched) can use his power to travel back in time and re-write history."

Yugi looked out the window. Dark clouds were forming, signaling a storm.

"Without the Pharaoh, we have no way to go back and stop him," continued Shadi.

"So what do we do?"

"The only thing to do," said Dumbledore, and Harry just realized he was there, "sadly, would be for him to capture one of you, and then we can pinpoint his location and send Aurors after him. Hopefully, through the distraction, we can retake the Millennium Items."

"That seems really risky…" said Ron.

"It is the only way…" said Shadi. "The only way to go back in time is for Voldemort to have the items and the item holders. An attack will most likely happen."

"Is there any other way?" asked Hermione.

"Not yet, until then, be extremely cautious."

* * *

That's all folks! Please review! 


	15. Chapter 15

Hello peeps! Only seven more chapter left of Tom Riddle's Item! Then the sequel! I do have some information for you about it, like a sneak peek!

If any of you readers have seen the new Capsule Monster Movie, that takes place in the gang's summer vacation, but not all of the gang takes place in it. The others do something completely different.

Unlike the Capsule Monsters Movie, it doesn't take place when the gang is in school, because that would mean that Hogwarts doesn't exist, which it does…

And to the readers, if anyone has seen the new movie, if you would review in the name of Grandpa's archeologist partner dude person…yea.

BACK TO TRI!

I don't own YuGiOh! Harry Potter, or any randomness that's copyrighted somewhere in the chapter.

But I do have one little wish! By far, I believe that _Tom Riddle's Item_ has been my best fanfic so far! My happiness for this story would be to pass _When Lemony Snicket Merges With Kazuki Takahashi's 77 reviews! _So far, there's 68 and seven more chapters left to go. Do you think we can do it?

Chapter 15!

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Hermione jumped a foot in the air.

"Natasha Edwards! Don't scare me like that!"

Natasha looked hurt, "is it so wrong to give Christmas cheer?"

"Well, no, but…oh forget it! Merry Christmas!" Both girls left the girls' dorm and hurried downstairs where Harry and Ron were already opening presents, wrapping paper strewn all over the floor.

"Wow, you two waste no time," said Natasha.

"Why would we want to," remarked Ron, "everyone else sleeps in too late!"

"Ron," said Hermione, "it's only eight thirty."

"Still, everyone sleeps in too much!"

"AHEM!"

Harry looked toward the voice. In the corner, Seto was in a pair of black pajamas, a black bathrobe, and gray slippers.

"Correction, mate," grinned Harry, "everyone but Seto sleeps in."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS SETO!" called the mop of black hair in a Santa hat. Mokuba gave his brother a big hug and hurried over to the tree near the extinguished Gryffindor fire. "Can I open my stuff now? Can I, can I , can I? Huh? Huh? (very hyper) Hermione and Natasha laughed.

Seto nodded. "YEY!"

"Aren't you coming as well?"

"I have to find them first. It's a tradition," said Mokuba as he dug around the tree. "Here's one! Come on Seto! Daily Prophet can wait."

He moved from the chair in the corner to another chair near the tree.

"GAHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone looked to the boys' staircase.

"HEEEELLLP!" Ryou came dashing down the stairs and ran around in a circle, hysterically, waving his arms up and down like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Yugi's gone! He disappeared!"

"What?" asked Ron, "how?"

"I was there with him! He was putting on his slippers and poof!"

"Uh oh," muttered Harry.

"This is terrible!" Ryou blurted, hysterical, "_what if_ something happens to me? _What if_ I poof next? _What if_ –"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Natasha, "we get the point! The question is, where is Yugi now?"

"Voldemort," said Seto, "obviously, don't you remember what Shadi said?"

"Oh, right," said Ron.

"What did Shadi say?" asked Natasha, "I'm confused.

"Voldemort has most of the Millennium Items and needs Yugi, Seto, and Ryou to get them to work properly. There must be random portkeys everywhere!"

"Let's go to Dumbledore," said Ron, "he must have some fancy gizmo in his office that may be able to detect other portkeys!"

"Good idea!" Harry jumped up and ran to his dorm to dress. A minute later he was out of the common room.

As the portrait hole closed, Ron turned back to the others, "I meant that we would all go _together_ as a _group!_"

* * *

Dumbledore's office was empty when Harry arrived. He turned to leave and find Professor Shadi when the doors opened and Dumbledore, Shadi, Ishizu Ishtar and McGonagall all entered. 

"Ah! Harry, what's on your mind?"

"Something happened like you predicted Professor," blurted Harry, "Yugi disappeared. He went to put on his slippers and poof!"

"Poof?"

"According to Ryou anyway."

"Indeed," said Shadi, "Voldemort is getting what he wants. Now he has the Pharaoh and his reincarnate. Chaos will arrive quicker than expected."

"How is this possible!" Ishizu asked, "Voldemort cannot use the items! He isn't related to the Ancient past!"

"No, there is an eighth."

"The rumored Millennium Sword!" Ishizu gasped. "How is this possible! The only way the item was to be created was by Priest Aknadin of the Nameless Pharaoh's court, but the date of creation was after his death!"

"It is a possibility that another kidnapping will occur," said Dumbledore, "if one happens, do not hesitate to find us!"

Harry nodded and left the Headmaster's office

* * *

He landed with a thud. Yugi opened his eyes. It was dark, and wherever he happened to be smelled of old, moldy bread and a mixture of sweat socks and Snape's office. 

A tiny window near the ceiling illuminated a corner of the room. It seemed to be some kind of dungeon, as the light showed a skeleton with half of a headhanging on the wall.

_SKELETON! ACK!_

A door opened from the corner and two Death Eaters entered.

"Out."

Yugi followed them through the chilly dungeon-like hallway, chills going up his spine. It was rather cold, and he was only wearing a pair of star-pajamas and sun-and-moon socks.

He was taken into a room with a warm fireplace and a beaten armchair facing away from him. Yugi looked down. Nagini was circling him, then curled up on her small rug near the fire. He looked around. A table near the armchair had a laptop closed, and next to it…

The Millennium Puzzle, Rod, Ring, Eye, and some sort of sword! So that's Voldemort in the chair! Finally, some answers!

"This way, Yugi Muto," said a high cold voice. Yugi slowly walked to the fire and turned around, facing Voldemort.

Voldemort cackled, "I imagined you taller."

"Sorry," Yugi said coldly, "it runs in my family."

The Millennium Items began to glow and the spirits phased out.

"Yugi!"

"Hey Pharaoh…"

"Please tell me that you're not the rescue mission, because I have to listen to the Pharaoh drone on all day and night I might just die! AGAIN!" Bakura snickered.

Set smacked his head. "OWWW!"

"No," said Voldemort, "I've had Wormtail transform random everyday things that you all use into Portkeys, all set to go at random times. Let's see, there was slippers, schoolbooks, a laptop, a necktie, shoes, and a brown sock. Wormtail had no idea to whom the items belong, but after the third person arrives, they all deactivate! You are my first victim, Yugi Muto. However, before I spill my evil plan I need the rest of my guests! This way I don't have to say everything multiple times!"

"Give me back the Millennium Puzzle! You have no use for it!" said Yugi, looking at the Pharaoh.

"Sorry, I need them for my evil plan. You can have it back though, if you join my cause!"

"What are you planning to do?"

"Rewrite history…"

"NEVER!"

"You say that now," said Voldemort, leaning forward in his chair, "but I'll give you two weeks to decide. Goyle! Take Muto back to his "room".

"Wait!" yelled Yugi, as Goyle grabbed his arm.

"You reconsider?"

"Um…no. Just a few questions…"

"Oh goody. Spill."

"How long am I going to stay here?"

"Until I get what I want done…then I might kill you…we'll say a _long, long, long _time."

"You're not going to starve me, are you?"

"No…"

" Do I have to stay with the skeletons downstairs?"

"Is that a problem?"

"I have a fear of skeletons…"

"Wimp!" yelled Yami Bakura. The Pharaoh kicked him in the rear. "OWWW!"

"Oh well! Goyle take him away!"

* * *

A week later (Friday) 

Classes started back up again. Of course, the first class of the day was none other than Potions with everyone's favorite crybaby, Snape (see Chapter 12).

"It appears, we are missing one," drawled Snape noticing Yugi wasn't in attendance.

"Too bad," he continued, "today we will work in pairs…"

The class cheered. Snape cleared his throat. "But I will choose them." Everyone fell awfully silent. Snape then began picking off students. "Bakura, Goyle. Potter, Malfoy. Granger, Ishtar. Weasley, Longbottom. Kaiba, Crabbe. Edwards, Thomas….

"We will be working on the Draught of the Simmering Silent. When consumed, the drinker, while also under a truth potion, will not have to answer truthfully, or at all. If made correctly, that is. If brewed wrong, the drinker may be muted for the rest of his life. The instructions are on the board and you may begin."

Snape circled the classroom, watching like a hawk, looking for someone to insult.

"Your potions should erupt clear-blue mist around now."

Harry looked around the room. Hermione's potion was at the halfway point, the correct misty color emerging. Many others were correct also.

"Hey Potter, watch what you're doing!" Malfoy sneered.

Harry quickly withdrew his hand as Malfoy continued to stir. He had almost poured half the bottle of muresitirev (Veritiserum backwards) when the potion only required a bit under half. Finally, the potion emitted clear-blue mist, as the bell rang.

Everyone cleaned up their cauldrons, placed a sample on Snape's desk and headed out. Harry and the others headed back to Gryffindor common room for a break between classes when they saw Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore enter the common room. Dumbledore held some sort of gadget in his hand.

"Professor?" Ryou stepped up, "what are you doing?"

"Just in case another portkey or portkeys have been set, this will find and deactivate them," he said simply waving it around. "The fuzzy ends here will spin if a portkey is detected.

Nothing happened.

Dumbledore headed up to the sixth year dormitory. It was empty. Dumbledore waved it around Yugi's belongings. The ends began to spin around a pair of shoes, and bunny slippers. "Aha," said Professor McGonagall, and she took out her wand. _"Deactius!"_ The shoes were no longer portkeys and the gadget stopped spinning. Dumbledore then moved on to Seto's bed. There was nothing out of the ordinary, except when the headmaster turned away, the laptop suddenly appeared, glowed bright green for a second, and returned to normal.

"Hmm," said Dumbledore, waving the item around. Nothing happened.

"Albus, do you think that since Voldemort has such an obsession with these children, that he has portkeys go off at random moments?"

"I believe so, Minerva. They must all be extremely cautious."

* * *

The next week (Monday afternoon, during break between classes) "Hey guys? Where's Bakura?" asked Mokuba, "he promised to play Wizards Chess with me!" "I'm not sure," said Natasha, turning to her friends, "have you seen Ryou?" "Where was he last?" asked Hermione. "I thought he was here in the common room with us!" exclaimed Harry. 

"Maybe Marik or Seto is with him," thought Natasha aloud.

"I'm right here!" called Marik.

"No, Seto's upstairs taking a nap before Transfiguration next period," answered Ron, from the corner, playing Exploding Snap with Harry.

Just then, Ryou came in through the portrait hole.

"Where were you?" asked Natasha. Ryou looked confused. "Mokuba was looking everywhere for you!"

"I was talking to Professor Flitwick about our test tomorrow. I told Ron to tell you."

"Sorry! Forgot!" called Ron from the corner of the room.

"Can we play our game now?" asked Mokuba.

Ryou nodded. "Sure, we still have a half-hour before our next class. Ron, can we borrow your chessboard?"

"I'm using it!" Natasha called from another corner of the room. "Check!"

"I should have seen that coming," said Marik.

"We'll use Seto's. He won't mind," Mokuba headed up the boys' staircase. In no more than ten seconds he was back downstairs, crying into Natasha's robes.

"Mokuba! What's wrong!"

"Seto! He's not there!"

"What do you mean, he's not there?" Marik knelt next to the younger Kaiba.

"He…poofed….like Yugi!" Mokuba said between sobs. "Laptop's missing!"

"Oh no," said Hermione, kneeling down next to Marik and giving Mokuba a sympathetic hug, "It'll be ok, your brother can take care of himself…"

Mokuba cried harder.

"We'll go to Dumbledore!" Marik and Ryou ran out of the common room and down the hall.

* * *

_**KEY: **_

/Pharaoh

( ) Set

(Bold)Bakura

(Italics)Voldemort

* * *

/I wish we could get out of here and find Yugi…/ 

**Why do you need him! He can't get us back to school!**

/I didn't ask you, thief! I was merely thinking aloud…/

(Technically, since we're all speaking mentally to each other through some random link, why can't we talk freely?)

**YEA! Listen to the smarter royal cousin, Pharaoh!**

/Are you calling me stupid/

**Hm…Maybe…**

(Stop! I sense a familiar presence!)

/Yugi/

**Wimpy?**

(No…wait, who's Wimpy?)

**Ryou**.

(No, it's Seto.)

/Seto! Hm…/

**Why can't it be Wimpy! Then I can take over him, steal the items, and get us out of here!**

/Interesting idea…/

**You see? I have a nice big brain! Full of knowledge!**

(Yes, you do…)

**Why, thank you!**

(…when you aren't using it to plot our demise!)

**Watch your nose, Priest, before it winds up in the back of your left big toe!**

_Now, now, stop fighting!_

Oh great. It's you…the bald nincompoop!

_And what is that supposed to mean!_

**Two things, baldy! ONE, that you are not wanted in this conversation. TWO, that you are a bald nincompoop!**

/Yes, and right now, you are VERY MUCH not wanted here/

**To tell the truth, I don't want to be here with you either, Pharaoh..**

* * *

Yugi sat in the corner of his dark cell, as far away as possible from the headless skeletons on the wall, on a mound of straw, hay, whatever it was. He was half-asleep and trying to contact Yami. 

**/Yami/**

Nothing.

The small window near the ceiling gave a small crack of light, illuminating the creepiest stuff in the cell. Skeletons.

I wonder when food's coming. Everyday now, Voldemort brought me to his room and asked if I had reconsidered. Every time I refused, he sent me here and a half hour later, someone brought me food. Now, he didn't call me at all, and it's already nightfall.

The cell door opened, letting more light into the cell from the dungeon hallway. Before he knew it, there was a thud and the door shut again.

Food?

Yugi squinted in the dark. The shadowy lump on the floor was too big to be food.

Maybe it's a blanket…I'm freezing…

He then discovered that the moonlight reflected off of the shiny Gryffindor emblem thingy that's pinned onto a school uniform. It took Yugi a minute, but then saw the Duel Monsters locket in the darkness.

"Seto!"

He groaned and sat up, rubbing his arm from where he had landed on it.

"Ouch…" he muttered, "Yugi! Where are we?"

"In Voldemort's dungeon…I think. Somewhere below his house, castle, wherever we are..."

"Oh, wonderful," Seto muttered, sarcastically. "Do you know where the Millennium Items are?"

"Yes. With Voldemort," said Yugi, shivering. The moonlight left the window, leaving the room in darkness. Yugi could barely see his companion in the darkness.

"Here," said Seto, taking off his cloak and giving it to Yugi.

"I can't wear this! It's like, ten times my size!"

"Fine then, freeze…"

Yugi put it on, his arms well inside the sleeves.

"Well, it's warm."

Seto pulled his wand out of his pocket. "_Lumos." _The tip of the wand lit up.

"You know, Yugi, you're sitting on a bunch of skeletons…"

"GAHHHHHHH!"

Seto smirked, then lit an abandoned torch with his wand, giving the cell somewhat warmth and light.

"How come Voldemort didn't take your wand?" Yugi asked.

"It wasn't like anyone searched me. Some idiot brought me to Voldemort, listened to him drone his evil plan six times, asked if I wanted to join him…actually, it seemed like he was threatening me, told me I had two weeks to reconsider my refusal and threw me in here."

"Wow…"

"So, what was the portkey that got you here?"

"My laptop. The second I got here, it went back and deactivated itself, I think."

Yugi sighed and sat near the torch where it was warm. At least he wasn't alone and hungry anymore. Now he was just hungry.

* * *

Mokuba sat by the fire in Professor McGonagall's office. 

"Mokuba, am I right?" asked Dumbledore. Mokuba sniffed and nodded, as tears fell from his big eyes, making him look like he was puppy-facing when he really wasn't.

"Can you tell us what happened? If we are going to find Seto and Yugi, you must tell us! Now when you entered the dormitory and found him missing, was anything out of the ordinary?"

Mokuba thought back, "it happened so fast! I don't think…wait! Seto's laptop had re-appeared on his bed right before I left!"

"So something was going on with that contraption!" exclaimed Minerva, "It was glowing earlier today!"

"That's right, Minerva," said Dumbledore.

"I will go back and warn the students not to touch anything of the boys' belongings, incase of still active portkeys," said McGonagall and she left the room.

While she was gone, Marik and Ryou ran into the room.

"Professor! We were walking with Hermione back from the library and Ryou dropped his schoolbooks!"

"Hermione picked them up for me," said Ryou, " and then she poofed too!"

"Hermione too?" asked Mokuba, teary eyed, "not again!" He cried into Marik's robes as McGonagall returned.

"The students have been informed – Ishtar, Bakura, what are you doing?"

"Hermione poofed!" cried Ryou, hugging Mokuba, "she's gone too!"

* * *

Footsteps were heard. Yugi quickly blew out the torch, so there were no signs of magical activity in the cell. Seto was pacing back and forth, trying to think of an escape plan. 

The door opened again and something big was pushed inside, colliding with Seto, sending them both to the ground. The next thing Seto saw was another Gryffindor emblem.

"Alright, someone has to get off me…" said the CEO, annoyed that he was knocked over and had probably landed on a pile of rotten bones.

"Hermione!" Yugi exclaimed, getting up to help her to her feet. However, he stepped on Seto's Gryffindor cloak, because of its size and fell over as well.

Hermione got up on her own. "Yugi! Seto! Where are we?"

"Voldemort's house, castle, whatever. We're in the wonderful dungeon," said Yugi, obvious hints of sarcasm in his voice.

"Dungeon?"

"Could be a torture chamber," Seto added, "at one point in time. After all, there's a skeleton in the haystack you're sitting on, corpses hanging on that wall over there, and Hermione, your sitting next to a pile of stiffs with half of a head…and it's not completely decomposed…"

She shrieked and moved to the complete opposite wall. "I hate skeletons," she said. "Yugi?"

"Yea, 'Mione?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Seto's cloak…but I don't think I need it anymore, here." Yugi tossed the garment back to it's owner who put it on. Yugi leaned against a wall, and out of the blue, it moved and a rumbling sound was heard. The stone tiles Seto was standing next to disappeared, a stairwell and lit torches in its place.

"Looks like a way out…anyone coming?" asked Seto, grabbing a torch and heading down.

Slowly and carefully, they made their way down the uneven, narrow stairs.

After Hermione, being the last one down, cleared the entranceway, the floor reappeared, leaving the only light coming from Seto's torch. Yugi held onto the walls for support.

"These walls are awfully lumpy. Seto, shine the light on it."

Hermione screamed, as the light illuminated the wall.

"I think we know why all of those skeletons and bodies were missing heads and body parts…" she cried.

The walls were made of thousands of skulls and body parts, held together by dirt and stones. Some of the bodies in the wall weren't completely decomposed and looked as if it came from a really, creepy horror movie.

* * *

Well, that's all for Chapter 15, folks. Not much more left, but I will tell you this! There will be a duel in this fic…and Voldemort's the one dueling! The chapter after the duel, I'll give the complete list of cards in his deck. Voldemort's deck is currently my deck, up to date tournament rules! 

Please review!

Michelle


	16. Chapter 16

Well, guys, only six chapter left of _Tom Riddle's Item_. Then the sequel! I plan to upload the first chapter of the sequel sometime end of July early August, but it's not set in stone just yet.

I don't own YuGiOh or Harry Potter, or any randomness that creeps itself into a chapter.

Enjoy!  
Chapter 16

Voldemort twiddled his thumbs, "So you're saying that another portkey was activated, correct?"

He looked murderously at MacNair.

"Yes, sir."

"And you're saying that it wasn't the missing item-holder but the Mudblood Hermione Granger of Potter's friends, correct?"

"Yes, sir," MacNair was getting scared.

"And you locked her with the two item holders in the dungeon downstairs, correct?"

"Yes, sir?" MacNair squeaked.

"AND you knew perfectly well that those brats are bait for Potter, correct?"

"Yes, sir!"

"And now, you come to me, after bringing them some type of breakfast as I wait to carry out my evil plan…saying they aren't there?"

"There was no way for them to escape! The lock was completely fool-proof!"

"_CRUCIO!"_

"GAH!" (twitch, twitch) Voldemort looked MacNair menacingly in the eye.

"Go to that dungeon. Find them. Bring them to me…" Voldemort stroked the handle of the Millennium Sword, "or this blade will be through your head…"

"YES SIR!" MacNair turned to leave.

"Wait! You said you had them in the torture cell with the mutant skeletons, correct?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful! Don't bother looking for them!"

"S-sir?"

"They've gone through the secret passage underground! After they pass the stairs, there

s the endless hallways with my mind-controlled zombies waiting for them! Plus the hall walls are made of inferi, a good scare, wouldn't you say?" Voldemort smiled his creepy smile. He then went back to twiddling his thumbs… "When Yugi Muto and his escaping pals find their way out of the endless halls and scariness, they'll show up here, in the house. All we have to do is wait."

"But sir, how do you know where the tunnel leads?"

"I got lost in it once…"

* * *

Dumbledore paced his study, McGonagall at his side. 

"It's been too long, Albus, he's been captured!"

"I trust, Minerva, he will return within the hour."

"Trust? Within the hour?You said that an hour ago!"

"Yes, I do believe I did…"

The fireplace activated and a hooded figure tumbled out.

"It's in France, Albus. One of the ancient castles."

"Thank you, Brennings, were you discovered?"

The man shook his head, "I transfigured into a housefly so I wouldn't be noticed. A death eater made a swipe at me with the Prophet, but I'm still in business."

"Thank you, Brennings, I will call when I need you."

The man called Brennings bowed at Dumbledore and left the room. Dumbledore turned back to McGonagall, "as I said, Minerva, he had avoided capture and had returned within the hour…"

* * *

"Skulls and bones," Yugi muttered, walking down the stairs as centered as he could, "why skulls and bones…why not stone and mud?" 

"Ask later," said Seto, "we reached the end of the staircase."

"About time too," added Hermione, shivering, "it seems like the endless bodies were watching us go, as if they were alive…sends chills up my spine."

The torch had gone out a short while ago, leaving them in almost-darkness. Hermione stopped suddenly, sending Yugi crashing into her.

"What was that for, 'Mione?" asked Yugi, getting his bearings straight.

"I thought I heard something, like footsteps," she murmured. "I think…" the others stopped and listened.

"I don't hear anything…" said Yugi, looking around.

"Shh!" hissed Seto, putting his ear to the ground. "Something's coming."

"Or someone," Hermione whispered.

Yugi took an unlit torch from the wall. "It would help if we were able to see! Light it up for me, Seto!"

"I'll do it," said Hermione, "_Pyriuso!"_ A small flame landed on the torch, bringing some light into the hallway.

"I still don't hear anything."

Then the smallest of sounds could be heard. It was more like a _clunk_ than a footstep.

After a minute, Yugi spoke up, as they continued down the hall.

"Um, Seto, why is your hand on my shoulder?"

"Yugi, I'm not touching you." The reincarnate of the Pharaoh slowly turned around, to be face-to-face with a half-decomposed zombie. Hermione screamed and backed into another, which grabbed her upper arm. She struggled against its grip, which had to be from magic, because it was really only a pile of bones. After losing feeling in her left hand, a jet of red light blasted it apart, freeing her.

Seto was merely blasting them with his wand, sending them into the wall, the bones shattering.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Yugi dashed past the others and straight into another inferi.

"ZOOOOOMBIEEEE!"

"C'mon!" Seto called, urging Hermione forward. Yugi was already a few steps ahead of them, his little legs trying to surpass the skeleton attack. It appeared that some of the inferi were able to go through the walls, asSeto figured out when a hand, partially decomposed. latched onto his ankles, sending him crashing down.

"Reducto!" cried Hermione, using Seto's wand. The hand blew up and she gave the wand back, running past, as the zombies continued to chase them...

* * *

"_That's right, my creatures of darkness, slow them down!" _smirked Voldemort, the Millennium Rod in his hands. _"Now my zombies, lead them straight to me! Our game of cat and mouse has ended Yugi! Time for me to end this! Hahahahahahahahaha!" _

* * *

/Yugi/ 

**/Pharaoh/**

/Thank goodness! Yugi! Good! We have a link! Is Seto and Hermione with you/

**/Well, Seto's running with me, and Hermione's just behind us…/**

/Be careful! Voldemort is controlling the Millennium Rod! He may take one of you over at any moment/

**/Thanks, Pharaoh/**

No sooner than it was established, the link was lost. They rounded another corner and stopped to rest.

"Do you think we outran them?" asked Yugi, huffing and puffing.

"I hope so," Hermione muttered, leaning on the uneven wall.

"Hey, there's a light up ahead!" Seto pointed down the hall.

"Maybe it's the way out!"

"Yugi, it very well may be, but we'll never know unless we get a move on."

At the end of the corridor was a large stone door.

"Here goes…" Yugi said, pushing it open.

They were back in the castle, in Voldemort's study. The armchair was empty, and the Millennium Sword was nowhere to be found. However, Voldemort's laptop and the other Millennium Items were on the table.

* * *

"…after mixing lacewing flies, your potion should smell like lilacs." 

Harry took a whiff. It reeked of bad eggs. Without the rest of the gang, none of his friends were doing well in potions. Ron's potion emitted black smoke and had the scent of a "winter pine" car freshener.

Snape then rounded on Harry.

"Potter, what is this catastrophe?"

Draught of the Living Peace, sir (I know they seem to make this in all of my stories, at least thirty times a year….)

"Really?" sneered Snape, "ISHTAR!" he snapped, at Marik, Harry's partner, "Why did you not warn Potter to add a skin of leech after his potion simmered for five minutes. Not that I blame you. When it comes to potions, Potter, your brain can't measure a teaspoon of sugar. _Ten points from Gryffindor!_"

The bell went off and the class left in a hurry.

"It doesn't feel right, with them gone and all," said Ryou sadly.

"I know, now I can't look at Hermione's homework for answers…"

"Ron!"

"Just kidding!"

"Might as well go look for them on our own," thought Marik aloud, "it doesn't seem the teachers are doing anything about it!"

"I heard from Professor McGonagall that Dumbledore planted a spy within Voldemort's ranks and was giving them information. They may be planning a rescue mission," Ryou said, looking down the hall, "well. We have lunch now. What's Mokuba been up to?"

"He went back home this morning," answered Marik, "Hagrid took him. Dumbledore said he would keep him updating him on news. Poor kid."

"Yugi's Grandpa said he would take care of Mokuba until Seto returned home for the summer," said Harry, "well, that's what Mokuba said last, anyway."

"Maybe we should go on our own rescue mission," said Ron, thoughtfully.

"Are you mad?" exclaimed Ryou, "we don't even know where they are! Might even get killed trying!"

"Maybe Dumbledore has some new news. We can see him after classes today."

"Ah, Potter!" Gryffindor's head approached them, "about your friends. Professor Dumbledore left this morning with the finest Aurors this morning for the south of France."

"France?"

"A spy reported that Voldemort (Ron flinched again) was taking base in an abandoned castle, in the southwest region of the French Alps." She watched their faces light up in excitement. "Hopefully, they'll be back within the next couple of days."

* * *

"The items!" Yugi hurried forward into the room. The spirits phased out, excited. 

"Yugi! You found us!"

"It wasn't easy, Pharaoh," said Yugi, placing the Puzzle around his neck once more. Seto picked up the Rod and the Ring.

"Yo, Moneypants! Put me on!" Bakura snapped, flaring his arms up and down. Seto smirked.

"With that tongue? I think not, here Yugi."

"You're giving me to Mr. Goody-Pharaoh? NOOOOOOOO!"

"AHA!" said a high cold voice triumphantly. Seto, Yugi, and Hermione turned around slowly. Yugi gulped.

"I see you found the Items…no matter, nothing will matter to you soon…" Voldemort held his arms in front of him and the Millennium Sword appeared in his hands from thin air.

Yami Yugi took over.

"What are you going to do with – that's a Millennium Item!"

"Why yes, the Millennium Sword. Weapon and magical artifact all in one!"

"Bakura phased out, next to the Pharaoh. "What do you plan to do with that?"

"Why, thank you for asking, here's a sample of it's power…hahahahaha!"

The sword began to waves of bright light, blinding them.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

From the bright light, there was a large flash of light, and then it faded away. Yami blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light. Seto was kneeling on the ground, over Hermione who appeared to be unconscious.

"Baldy!" shouted Bakura, still in spirit form, "what did you do!"

"I took her soul, one of the powers of my Millennium Item. However, my Item is unlike other soul-snatching items and has a nasty side-effect. But enough of that!"

"Put her right, Voldemort!" shouted Seto, holding her head in his lap. He held her hand for a pulse. Set, in spirit form, could sense large amounts of bottled-up anger in Seto about to come out. _He must feel very strongly for her…_

"Gladly," laughed Voldemort, "If you can defeat me in a duel! Win and she's yours! Lose, and I'll take your souls and use your bodies like marionettes!"

"We have no choice, Yugi!"

"Right," said the Pharaoh. "Wait! We don't have our dueldisks and I don't have my deck!"

"That is a good point…" said Voldemort. He turned to Bellatrix, who was studying her nails, bored out of her mind. "Bella, portkey to the Hogwarts grounds, summon the decks and disks from Gryffindor tower and return. You have 1 minute or I'll kill you…"

She was gone for ten seconds.

Voldemort thrust the items at Yami and Seto, "happy now!"

Seto drew six cards, as he would begin first.

"DUEL!"

(Later on in the duel)

Yami looked at his hand and the field. Voldemort had _Despair from the Dark_ on the field in defense mode and no cards face down.

DESPAIR FROM THE DARK

DARK 8-STAR

ZOMBIE/EFFECT 2800 ATK 3000 DEF

_When this card is sent from your hand or deck to your graveyard by your opponent's card effect, special summon this card to the field._

Yami had _Black Luster Soldier_ in attack mode and _Magic Jammer_ facedown.

In his hand was _Dark Magician,_ and_ Dark Magician Girl. _He only had 1200 life points.

BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER

EARTH 8-STAR

WARRIOR/ RITUAL 3000 ATK 2500 DEF

_This monster can only be ritual summoned by the Ritual Spell card, "Black Luster Ritual". You must also tribute monsters whose total stars equal eight or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand._

MAGIC JAMMER

COUNTER TRAP

_Discard 1 card from your hand to negate the activation of your opponent's spell card and destroy it._

DARK MAGICIAN

DARK 7-STAR

SPELLCASTER 2500 ATK 2100 DEF

_The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense._

DARK MAGICIAN GIRL

DARK 6-STAR

SPELLCASTER/ EFFECT 2000 ATK 1700 DEF

_Increase the attack of this card by 300 points for each "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in your or your opponent's graveyard._

Seto had no monsters on his side of the field, no cards facedown, and 400 life points.

Voldemort had 2350 life points.

Yami sighed. There was no sign of victory. Voldemort was just too strong! He had countered everything he and Seto had thrown at him, and all of his attacks had gone through clean.

**/I guess the only hope we have left is for Professor Dumbledore and a team of Dark Wizard Catchers to somehow pop in at the last minute and save the day/**

/True, the odds aren't in our favor. I don't know how long we can keep this up! Kaiba's in worse condition than we are, Yugi, with no monsters, magic, _or_ trap cards on the field, and only 400 life points/

"Yoo-hoo! Pharaoh! It's your turn!" hissed Voldemort from the other side of the playing field.

Yami drew his card and placed it facedown. "I play one card facedown and I end my turn.

"Back to me," said Voldemort. "I switch _Despair from the Dark _to attack mode! Go! Finish off Seto Kaiba's life points!"

Seto braced himself for the attack.

"Go Black Luster Soldier! Block his attack!" Yami's monster intercepted the blow, and since _Despair from the Dark_ had 200 attack points less than _Black Luster Soldier_, Voldemort's monster was destroyed and he lost 200 life points, bringing him down to 2150.

"You got lucky this time, Kaiba," sneered Voldemort, watching his life meter drop, "when I finish you off next turn, you can join the Mudblood behind you soulless! Hahahaha!"

"Gone a bit soft, have you Tom? Playing a game instead of instantly silencing two teenagers?"

Voldemort swirled around to face Albus Dumbledore, the only man to call Voldemort "Tom" other than the idiot PschoKiller681 from VOIM (Villains Online Instant Messenger, I think that's what I called it…whatever it was, it was in Chapter 12)

"You!" Voldemort drew his sword, "Well, now that you're here, I can benefit on showing you my ultimate power, Dumbledore!" Aurors soon apparated into the room. Yugi retook his body as all wands were aimed at Voldemort. Yugi and Seto looked at each other.

"We have caught you at last, Tom," said Dumbledore calmly.

"So it seems, but I still have one last trick up my sleeve. Activate Millennium Item!"

Before any of the Aurors could attack, the bright light blinded them. There was the sudden brighter flash of light, but then Yugi was shoved into an Auror. The brightness faded away. Yugi readjusted his eyes and looked around. Voldemort was gone, the duel had "ended" and Dumbledore and the Aurors were looking around confused.

/Yugi! Seto's soul…/

Yugi looked to the spot someone had shoved him. Seto was lying on the ground, the Millennium Rod had rolled out of his hand. Yugi sensed someone kneel next to him.

"Yugi," asked Dumbledore, "what happened?"

"Voldemort activated his Millennium Item. He tried to take my soul…"

"Soul?"

"Some of the Millennium Items can take one's soul to the Shadow Realm, but Voldemort said his had a nasty side-effect, but he didn't say what it was. He forced us to duel by taking Hermione's as well. She's over there," Yugi pointed to where Hermione lay as motionless as Seto.

The Millennium Rod began to glow. Yugi placed it in Seto's outstretched hand. Set phased out, his face pained.

"Yugi, something isn't right!"

"What do you mean?" asked Bakura and Yami, also fading from the respective items.

"This doesn't feel right, when one's soul is sent to the Shadows! Usually, we could be able to control the host, until the host's soul is returned, but I can't!"

"But the only time something like that happens, is when the host is _dying_," said Bakura.

"Don't be ridiculous! Seto isn't dying!" snapped Set, "this must be the nasty side-effect, that I can't take over Seto, that's all."

"I hope so," said Yugi.

Alaster Moody entered, with another team of Aurors.

"We didn't find anyone, Albus, just this," he held up Voldemort's laptop.

"Hmm," Dumbledore examined it, "it looks similar to Mr. Kaiba's."

"Voldemort has a laptop?" Yugi asked, in disbelief. "This must be how he found out about the Millennium Items! But I bet there's a password log-in so a curious Death Eater doesn't sabotage it! If Seto was up and about, he could probably hack past it…sir? Can I hold onto it?"

Dumbledore nodded, but told him he would have to take it to Professor Umbridge to strip it of any curses it way possess. Yugi deactivated Seto's dueldisk and placed his companion's deck in his own pocket.

/Why are we holding onto Kaiba's deck/

**/If anything happened to it before he woke up, he would probably beat me to a pulp…I just want to keep it safe./**

Dumbledore then turned to the Aurors. "Thank you, Alaster, your teams may go now." The Hogwarts headmaster then picked up a random object from the desk, transfiguring it into a Portkey.

"It is time to go back to Hogwarts. Hold onto those Millennium Items, Yugi." Dumbledore took one of Seto and Hermione's hands and placed it on the object, which was a book on _Controlling Your Enemies, for Wizarding Dummies_.

"Three, two…one…

They were going back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Well, that's all folks! Chapter 17 up really soon! I want to thank you all for your patience with me and slow updatesin the beginning and whatever stuff like that. Thanks for your wonderful reviews, some of them did help improve the story! I hope when _Tom Riddle's Item_ is finished, you all will join in for its sequal, _Something New for the Hogwarts Crew._ That's what I hope to call it. I've mapped out the chapters, but the title isn't set in stone yet. Stay tuned, chapter 17 is on the way. And for those who may be interested, a duel is coming!

Setoglomper

PS: Thanks for helping me pass the 77 review goal! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! This sure is a change, isn't it? Usually, there's a good month gap between updates, here Chapters 11-now have been about a week and a half apart!

Thank you for your continuous patience with me! You're probably thinking, "what patience! There's been an update every frickin' day!"

Well, after this chapter, updates will not be EVERYDAY, but a few days apart. Summer's busy for me…I'm looking up colleges and studying for my written Driver's test! Not that I want to drive. Being out on the road with wacky insane drivers where there are accidents on every turn kind of creeps me out. Besides, a lot of the roads by me are really steep and NO GUARDRAILS! YIKES! Having a car doesn't thrill me. Sure it's freedom, but all of my savings goes to the stupid gas money because prices are too DARN HIGH! Besides, I don't have a job…

Alrighty, enough of my blabbing. You all are here for the chapter and not about my road problems…heh heh

Now here's Chapter 17!

Once again, I don't own YuGiOh or Harry Potter, because it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and JK Rowling, respectively.

On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 17

Ron was snoring annoyingly loud when something soft collided with his head, waking him up, instantly.

"Harry! What was that for?"

"Ron! Dumbledore returned to the castle, and…"

"How do you know?" asked Ron, looking at Harry suspiciously.

"I was in the Kitchens getting a snack. Anyway, I saw Yugi tread up to the hospital wing with the teachers."

"Bloody hell! Hey guys! WAKE UP!"

A pillow was thrown at Ron. "Go back to sleep, Ron."

"No, Marik! Get up! Yugi's back! So is Seto and Hermione!"

"Someone call my name?" called a sleepy voice from the door.

"Yugi!" exclaimed Marik.

"That's what people around here call me," yawned Yugi.

Ryou noticed the Millennium Puzzle, "you also got the Millennium Puzzle back! That's a good thing!"

Yugi yawned louder. "I also have a gift for you too, Ryou, here's your 'Ringy'."

"RINGY!"

"Aren't you going to tell us about your adventure in Voldy-ville?" asked Marik, as Yugi clambered into bed.

"Yes. Tomorrow, after I get some shut eye."

"…alright…"

Yugi changed out his worn pajamas, into something warm and dozed off to sleep, the Millennium Puzzle still around his neck.

* * *

"C'MON!"

Yugi got smacked with a pillow. "WAKE UP!"

/Yugi/

**/Zzzzzz/**

/Yugi/

**/Zzzzzz/**

/Yugi/

**/Zzzzzz-huh? What/**

/The outside is calling you…/

"Huh? Ow! Hey! Give me that pillow!"

"Morning Yugi," said Ryou, cheerfully, holding a large pillow, ready to strike. "Everyone else is up already."

"That's nice." Yugi turned over and tried to go back to sleep.

"By the way, where's Seto? He didn't come in last night."

"He's in the hospital wing with Hermione," said Yugi, "he should be ok."

"Alright, well get up!"

When Yugi finally emerged from the boys' staircase, about an hour later, everyone was in the common room, waiting for him. Yugi plunked down into a comfy armchair.

"Hi. I guess you all want a lowdown, huh?"

"Yep…"

"Alrighty then…"

Yugi began his tale of how some magically-enhanced portkey took him from his room just before Christmas, meeting Seto and Hermione weeks later, "escaping" Voldemort only to be captured again, and how Voldemort forced him and Seto into a duel, ending with Yugi being the only one of the three able to tell the tale.

"You dueled Voldemort?" exclaimed Marik, shocked, "he duels? What kind of deck did he have?"

"Huh? Oh, from the looks of it, Zombies. Ron, why do you twitch like that?"

"He's being silly," said Harry, "he always does that when someone says his name. _VOLDEMORT!"_

Ron flinched.

"See?"

"Oh, so how did Seto lose his soul?"

"Well, Voldemort ("Stop that Ron!") was winning badly, and he was going to finish us off when Dumbledore and a bunch of Aurors showed up. Voldemort apparated away, but not before aiming his Millennium Item at me. He tried to take my soul, but Seto shoved me out of the way and took the blast himself."

"Did you know, by the way, that Mokuba arrived last night? He's been up in the hospital wing, ever since," said Ryou. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"How do you know that?"

"Once Yugi gave the Ring back to me, Bakura has been "free" since, wandering the school. He just told me this morning!"

"Oh, well we found something of Voldemort's. His computer. The teachers are stripping it of curses and then we're going to look for information on the Millennium Items. I think that Voldemort knew all about the Millennium Items through the internet or something"

Set phased through the wall, "oh hello Set."

"Hello," he mumbled, "If I have to stay like Nearly Headless Nick all of the time, Hogwarts may have a new occupant."

/Ryou/

**/Hn/**

/Let me out, I'm starving/

/And let you purge my healthy vegetarianism-ness with your stinky meat? I think not/

Professor McGonagall then came into the common room with Voldemort's laptop. "Professor Shadi and Professor Umbridge have stripped any curses this may possess. You may use it however you like."

Yugi took it and turned it on. A screen for a password popped up.

"I knew it, Voldemort blocked his Death Eaters from doing anything to this…"

"Then how are we going to get on the Internet?" asked Ron.

"I know someone who could hack past it…" thought Yugi.

"Me too, Yugi. _Kaiba_, but he can't right now!"

"Try Seto's computer, from what Mokuba tells me, it is no longer a Portkey," Set suggested, but Marik shook his head.

"Sorry, Priest, but it _is _password-protected."

"That's it, Set!"

"What'd I say?"

"Mokuba! He could do it!"

"He can hack?"

"I'll go ask him!" Harry said, getting up, and leaving Gryffindor tower. Marik turned to his friends, "How did Mokuba learn to hack?"

"His brother, I'm guessing," shrugged Ron.

Harry continued down the hall, when Bakura appeared in front of him.

"Bakura!" Harry yelped, startled, "when did you get here?"

"Hn? Oh, I left the same time you did, the difference is that _I_ can travel through walls and ceilings while you cannot. Apparently some kid called Colin Creevy is trying to start some type of Hogwarts newsletter. I found him trying to take pictures of your soulless buddies up in the hospital yesterday. He has no idea still where those stink bombs came from…"

"Uh huh," said Harry, uncertainly, "Why are you following me?"

"Ryou's too dull of a host. Besides, if someone, namely 'stink-boy' made a scoop about the Items, who knows what the Slytherins would make of it. Only you guys and the staff know the real truth about us. The rest of the school knows of the Pharaoh as Yugi's bothersome brother."

"Bothersome?"

"Well, yea! Bothersome to me!"

Harry entered the hospital wing, to be pushed out by Madame Pomfrey.

"No visitors!" she snapped.

"I'm not here to visit," said Harry, coldly, "Is Mokuba here?"

"The young boy here for his poor brother? No, he left with Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster this morning."

"Oh," Harry was crestfallen, "do you know where they went?"

"What am I? A nurse or a map? Go find the boy on your own! I have patients to attend to!"

* * *

After wandering the school (save the Dungeons, Harry wasn't going near a hallway near Snape) for what seemed like forever, Harry found Mokuba.

"Hey!"

"Oh, hello, Harry," said Mokuba, obviously upset. His eyes were blotched and puffy, as if he had been crying for some time. "Need something?"

"Yes, your help."

"Me?" Mokuba asked, confused, "what could you possibly need me for!"

"Can you hack into a computer?"

"Well, yes…why do you ask? Oh NO! I am NOT hacking into Big Brother's computer! No way!"

"No, Mokuba, not Seto's, but Voldemort! He had a password protected computer that we think holds the 'cure' for Seto and Hermione, but we can't crack the password!"

"Help for Seto! Where is this laptop! I'm ready!"

"C'mon, to the common room!"

Once Mokuba entered the common room, he was given Voldemort's laptop.

"Alright. Here goes nothing!" Mokuba went to work.

"Hey guys," said Natasha, leaving the girls' staircase.

"Hey, 'Yasha."

Natasha went back behind Mokuba, "what'cha doing?"

"GOT IT! Ok, since Voldemort probably got his information from the Internet," said Mokuba, explaining to the rest of them, "we'll start there!"

Mokuba opened up the Internet browser. Luckily enough for them, Voldemort had visited Rule The World DOT Com, he had made it his homepage.

"Wow. This is a pretty straight-forward site!" exclaimed Ryou, as the younger boy scrolled down the page.

"Look there!" pointed Yugi, "there's a section on the Millennium Items, and it's being closed down tomorrow! Go there, Mokie!"

The Millennium Item page, (now showing a hit counter of 444,444,444,444,663,235,6745,767,232,232,127,234,653,566,777,213,678,098,567,120, and if anyone can try and make a really good pronunciation of this number, GOOD LUCK!)was extremely detailed, showing pictures and up-to-date info on each item, including the Millennium Sword. Yugi opened a link called "Powers of the Eighth Item"

-POSTED BY WEBMISTRESS MICHELLE (the site does not exist! Remember this!)

…_When the Millennium Sword removes a soul from a victim's body, the soul remains in captivity within the Millennium Sword itself, and not to the Shadow Realm. However there is an extremely nasty, horrible, too terrible to be true side effect…_

"Guys! This must be the side-effect Voldemort was referring to!" exclaimed Set, floating above the rest of them.

…_If the soul of the victim remains in captivity for over two months, the soul will be destroyed by this Item's effect. The victim shall die. _

_To return a captured soul, one must win the Item from the current holder. The Millennium Sword can only be used by a user of darkness and evil. If won by a bringer of light and peace, the effects of the Millennium Sword will be negated and any damage done will be reversed._

_Another way to return a soul is to destroy the Item all-together. If the Millennium Sword is destroyed while holding captive souls, the souls in mention will return to the host bodies, awakening them from the coma-like state._-

Yugi looked at Mokuba, "Bakura was right…"

"That was awfully straightforward…" said Set. "It explains why I cannot take over Seto…"

"No!" Mokuba shouted, wiping away his streaming sobs with his sleeve, "Seto can't be dying! He just can't be!"

"Hermione," Ron whispered, to no one in particular.

Yami Bakura then phased through the common room portrait, "yo, Ryou! C'mon, we're goin' to Shadi!"

"Why? Can't you see we're all grieving and you want to go to Shadi! You don't even like him!"

"Yes, but I want my body back!…What's wrong with you all?"

Natasha turned the screen toward him.

"Hmmm…interesting…that explains a lot. C'mon Ryou!"

"NO!"

"We need Kaiba to get our bodies back, and if he's dying in bed, that's a little hard, isn't it, thief!" snapped the Pharaoh.

"Don't…say stuff…like that!" shouted Mokuba between sobs.

"sorry."

"Well, Mr. Bakura, I have something for you to do," said Professor Dumbledore as he entered the common room.

"Professor?" asked Yami Bakura, hovering over to the Headmaster.

"Well, spirit Mr. Bakura, since you are _so_ willing to do something at the current time, our sources tell us that Voldemort is eluding his capture and his own Death Eaters by hiding somewhere in the 'Shadow Realm'. We need someone _with a Millennium Item_ to find him and take his Millennium Item."

"It isn't that simple, Professor," said Yami, also in spirit form, "a Millennium Item can only be won in a duel. If it's taken before then, nothing we do will make any difference."

"I see, Mr. Muto, however, maybe you two can tag up and bring him down…?"

"Well…I'm not very good," stammered Ryou, turning pink, "and my deck isn't the greatest…"

"It's good enough!" snapped Bakura.

"I'll gladly take a rematch," said Yugi, "but we don't know where in the world he is! He could be _anywhere!_"

"Oh! Oh!" Yami Bakura jumped up and down while floating, up and down, up and down," Oh! Oh! Oh! I wanna go to the Shadow Realm and find the twit! After all, he's after the power that's rightfully MINE!" He opened a small portion of the Shadow Realm, dived into it, and closed it after him.

* * *

One month later

* * *

Yami Bakura was still in the Shadow Realm. During that time, Mokuba threw a gazillion puppy-eyed fits with Madame Pomfrey for not letting him in to see Seto. The gang noticed that whenever they saw Set in the castle, he was considerably less colorful, although he was transparent. It was as if he was fading away. If Voldemort wasn't stopped soon, Set would be trapped into the Millennium Rod for a long, long, _long_, time.

Seto and Hermione's skin tone was considerably paler than when they had originally returned from Voldemort's keep, being that their life force was slowly draining away, Hermione being much paler than the boy next to her in the hospital beds. Yugi had explained that Hermione's soul had been taken a considerable amount of time before Seto's and that she didn't have all that much more time left than he did. It may have been only a few hours difference (because duels don't last days…), but every second counts…

It was approximately one month afterwards now. The gang was crowded around the two beds near the door in the Hospital Wing. The doors opened and Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore entered, obviously arguing about something, due to the rising tones of their voices.

"There's no point keeping them here! Those kids are spending too much time in here than they do with their studies!"

"Poppy, sending them off to St. Mungos will do no good to the healers there."

"Excuse me, Professor," began Yugi, "but are you going to send Hermione and Seto somewhere?"

"Ah, Yugi, that's what we were just discussing, for it seems Madame Pomfrey wishes for your companions to go to the Wizarding Hospital so you all don't spend so much time here, as there is nothing any of us can do for your friends."

"NO!" shouted Mokuba, tears falling from his enormous eyes, "you can't take Seto away! What are the 'doctors' at your hospital going to be able to do that you haven't! They can't do anything!"

"Besides, with Death Eater attacks going on and all," said Ryou, "this St. Mungos should have as much empty space as possible, incase of large massacres!"

"You see, Poppy!" exclaimed Dumbledore, "it seems you lost this argument!"

"I suppose…" she shuffled into her office, closing the door with a _click_.

"I wonder what's taking Bakura," muttered Ryou, "It's been a while…"

"He better be back soon…" said Mokuba quietly from his seat next to his brother. In the corner of the room, the Shadow Realm opened up, and Bakura jumped out.

"Hello mortals! I'm baaaaaack!"

"GOOD!" exclaimed Harry, "did you find anything?"

"I had some help, but with luck, we're finding him."

"Help?" called Set, who was almost as pale as the Hogwarts ghosts, "Who in their right mind would _want_ to help you!"

"You know him, Marik, you're darker half!"

"MALIK?"

"Yep! We're buddies now! Malik (the darker Marik) gave me this communicator thingy," Bakura pointed to the earphone thing on his left ear, "Malik is tailing him undetected through the Shadow Realm and giving the info back to me. So far, he's in Albania, in some abandoned house, in a major death eater meeting."

Albus Dumbledore then came into the ward. "Ah, Spirit Bakura, you're back! Any luck?"

"We found Volderpoop!" Yami Bakura yelled triumphantly.

"Now, now, you shouldn't name call. It isn't nice. His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle_**(1)**_ but if you all prefer, Lord Voldemort. Now where is he?"

"He's in…wait! Malik is communicating!" The gang waited in silence for Bakura to tell the new news.

"Well, Volders – sorry, _Voldemort_ isn't too far anymore. Now he's in this place called the…what was it Malik?…some place called the Chamber of Secrets…"

* * *

Dun…DUN…DUNNNNN!

Well, there's chapter 17. There's not much left now!

_**(1)**_ A really good Harry Potter-obsessed friend of mine gave me the **'Ways to know if you are too big a Harry Potter Fan'**. Along with this came **'103 Ways to Annoy Voldemort!'**. THANKS STEPHY! If anyone is interested in reading any of these, let me know and if a lot of people ask, I'll put it in a chapter. Thanks for getting my review to the goal of 78, one more past _When Lemony Snicket merges with Kazuki Takahashi_ which had 77. Thanks guys!

You are the best!

Setoglomper


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys, I'm baaaaaack! If you want to read the 103 Ways to Annoy Voldemort, you can either email me, PM me, or review and if there's enough saying they do, I'll post it in an upcoming chapter. If ten people say they want to laugh their pants off reading it (it IS funny) it'll be posted. Otherwise, I can have it emailed to you.

I don't own YuGiOh, Harry Potter, or any other randomness that occurs throughout the chapters. Whoever owns the 103 Ways to annoy Voldemort, I thank for bringing such humor to the world. Now, without further waiting, chapter 18 of _Tom Riddle's Item!_

NOTE: This chapter begins 'the duel'

* * *

Chapter 18: Seto's Help 

"The chamber?" repeated Dumbledore, "but how?"

"Don't look at me! I'm just the messenger!" exclaimed Yami Bakura throwing his hands up in a surrender, "Ask Marik!"

"Me?"

"NO! The twit in the Shadow Realm! I'll go get him!" Yami Bakura disappeared back into the Shadow Realm through a magical Shadow Bubble.

"I don't like the looks of this…" Ron whispered to Harry. Marik gulped. He was going to have to face his darker half again, something he wasn't yet ready to want to do.

Bakura returned, frowning, "Malik won't come out, but he says Voldemort (Ron flinched) got into the school through the Shadow Realm and goes back and forth, between thinking of evil schemes under Hogwarts to going back to his lair to look for his laptop."

"Well, we have his laptop under control," said Dumbledore calmly, "this is simpler than I had originally thought. If Tom is indeed in the school, it may be easier to reverse the damage he has caught," he said, looking toward his dying students, "I don't think he will harm you, Yugi, if you offer him a rematch. I know him, he won't back from a challenge. If you are victorious, things will be well again."

Natasha and Mokuba were fiddling with Voldemort's laptop, when Mokuba shouted, "Eureka! That's it!"

"Yugi," began Natasha, "if you win the duel, you also obtain the Millennium Sword, the Millennium Item. However, the sword is a _Dark_ Millennium Item and cannot be used by one with light, like you. If you obtain it, it self-destructs and the nasty effects also _kill_ Voldemort!"

"Wow," said Ron, "talk about side-effects…"

"Yugi, there isn't much time. You should begin preparation for the duel immediately, and I will arrange for you and your friends to be excused from any classes to help prepare."

"Thanks, Professor." Yugi nodded and left the Hospital Wing, Marik, Ryou, and Ron in tow. Harry stayed back with Set.

"Set, you know Yugi better than I. Do you think that he can repair all of the problems Voldemort has caused?"

"Hmm. I believe so. We have only seen a small portion of Voldemort's power. By the time Yugi faces him again, he may not be playing with Zombies…but something that might be far worse…and the only thing I can do here is fade to nothing…" he sighed.

* * *

"Here, use my _Revival Jam_ and _Jam Defender!_" 

"Forget that! Take my _Destiny Board_ and _Dark Necrofear!_"

"No! Use Seto's _Blue Eyes White Dragons!_"

"Guys! Please! Give me some space here! Please?" Yugi cried, his cards spread in front of him.

"Okay Yugi, after all this is a really important duel," said Mokuba, smiling, something he hadn't did in a month and a half, "I'll be upstairs. If you need me, I'll be on…on Big Brother's laptop." Yugi returned to his cards and Yami Bakura and Marik returned to the duel.

Five minutes later, Mokuba ran down the stairs once more.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugi!"

"NOW WHAT?"

"Eep!" Mokuba said meekly, shrinking back, before going on, "I just wanted to tell you that I saw this letter addressed to you."

He gave the envelope to Yugi. It was heavier than a normal letter, and Yugi recognized the navy blue ink only Seto used.

"Guys! It's from Seto!"

Everyone crowded over. The Pharaoh and Ryou phased out next to their other selves as Yugi ripped open the seal and removed the parchment. Clearing his throat, Yugi read aloud to his friends.

_-12-23-2006- (_The current dare when Yugi is reading this is some time in early March)

_Yugi, _

_Well, well, well. If you are reading this letter, which is outdated, seeing it must be _months_ after December, I'm probably stuck up in the Hospital Wing with no soul, which must be driving Set mad…heh. Or something odd, out of the ordinary, which is stopping me from giving it to you in person. If you look back into the past, we have argued, quarreled, fought, dueled, blah, blah, blah. Let's take a look back, shall we?_

_We met. I fought your grandfather for his Blue Eyes and ripped it in half. While your 'friendship squad' took care of your defeated relative, you challenged me with his deck, that he gave to you. The 'destined deck'._

_I had the upper hand the entire duel, Blue Eyes after Blue Eyes. Finally, you played Exodia, a feat I'm still trying to understand (although I have given up some time ago on it at various times)._

_Then Weevil threw them off the boat. You never had the 'magic five' cards again. Although we became fierce rivals, you and I, we both found common adversaries, Pegasus. I may had gone down in the fight against him, but you saved Mokuba and myself._

_Then the Rare Hunters. With Obelisk the Tormentor in my deck, I was 'unbeatable'. Until Lumis and Umbra, and then the whole 'teamwork' thing began. We worked together to defeat them. You and me, together. Never! No way! I'd kiss Gardner before I'd work with you (don't get any ideas, _Bakura_, I have the feeling you're reading this too…) But we did work together and brought them down. I swore then on, never to help you again, but to take Slifer the Sky Dragon from your deck, which turned the other way around when I lost my God. After meeting another common enemy, Marik, and losing Obelisk to you in our little rematch; which wasn't so little after all (A/N: Six episodes, Gosh darn it! The only known episodes I know that long is A Duel with Dartz!), I decided to give you a boost in the final duel of the tournament._

_Ah, yes. How can we not forget Dartz. I worked together with you again! Although I lost, you didn't. The world was safe._

_Or was it. Did we really save the world, or is there a whole new evil, besides Ryou's annoying spirit, ready to swarm in and try world domination? Of course, you saving the world from idiots didn't end there! Now we're off to a magic school in England where ghosts wander the halls, annoying poltergeists (sp?) like Peeves pelt you with water balloons as you pass in the Great Hall and where magic, different than the Millennium Items is very real, with their own baddie to go along with it._

_Well, now there's Voldemort. Someone completely different than Pegasus, Marik, Dartz, ALL of them combined. Voldemort may have a Millennium Item, but he also took ours, the 'sacred Millennium Puzzle' falling into the wrong hands._

_Do you see the pattern here Yugi? No matter how much I 'try' to help you, the smallest of ways possible, or how much Wheeler may annoy the stuffing out of my left pinky, you always save the day. Yes, you. Not me, not Ryou, Marik, and definitely not Malik or Bakura_ ("Hey!") _it is up to you always, to save our rears._

_Let's say that since I got the Millennium Rod stolen, I've been a bit busy between home and Duelist Kingdom. Scuba diving isn't my recreational activity, so don't expect me at the beach this summer… These are restored and are the originals. Your fingerprints are still on them, if you're wondering how I know. Since you always save the day, use these and save us all._

_This long gutsy letter does NOT change the fact that I am still your biggest rival, despite being your friend. Friend? When did that come in? Heh. I guess I changed a bit, but one thing still remains. I still hate Wheeler._

_Merry Christmas_

_Seto_

Yugi looked up at his friends.

"Scuba diving?" asked Marik, taking the long letter and reading the last part again.

"There's something else in the envelope," muttered Yugi and he turned it upside down. Three cards fell out. Yugi's already big eyes, got bigger.

"That's what he meant. Ryou, remember the trip to Duelist Kingdom…"

**-Flashback-**

**"Say good-bye to Exodia!" yelled Weevil as he tossed the pieces overboard. Joey jumped off the boat, followed closely by Yugi.**

**A few minutes later, Tristan and Tea rolled down a ladder and the two climbed back onto the boat going to Duelist Kingdom.**

**"Sorry, Yugi, I tried to get your cards back, but only got two." He gave Yugi the Left Leg of the Forbidden One and the Right Arm of the Forbidden One**

**-End Flashback-**

"…remember, Joey only found two of the pieces and the remaining three, gone to the sea. I bet Seto found the other three."

"It's Exodia," he cried, "the missing pieces. In his hand was the Exodia the Forbidden One, Right Leg of the Forbidden One, and Left Arm of the Forbidden One. Ryou thought for a moment, "but Yugi, there's only three pieces…"

Yugi ran upstairs to his trunk, and pulled out the box that had his Millennium Puzzle in it, before completion. In it, were two waterlogged cards. Left Leg and Right Arm.

_Thank you Seto. We'll both take him down._

"Yugi, there was another note in the envelope!" Mokuba gave Yugi a smaller sheet of parchment, once more in Seto's hand.

_Oh yes. Now you have everything you need. As I look into the past, you've beaten me over, and over, and over again…except of course, when I forced your hand at Pegasus's castle. You've beaten me (the times after the first) with an incomplete deck. I want a real rematch. With the cards you beat me with. Not Dark Paladin, Dark Magician, the Celtic Guardian that almost won, no. I want to beat Exodia._

_Take them, and bring Voldemort down,_

_Seto._

"Well, if you're going to bring Voldemort down with Seto's cards, use my Dark Necrofear and –"

"SOD OFF THEIF!"

* * *

After a week of dueling and dueling, Yugi thought ready. He and Harry headed to Professor McGonagall's office. Entering, they stopped dead in their tracks. Umbridge and McGonagall were having another yelling match, and didn't see or hear them enter. Yugi slipped his Duel-Disk onto his arm, and put his deck into the slot, giving off a 'beep', ending the teachers' shouting match. Umbridge shot a sneer of loathing and hate at McGonagall and stormed out of the office. 

"Yes, Potter?"

"We're ready," Yugi lifted his arm, showing his duel-disk.

"Very well," said their Head of House, "Follow me, but first, someone would like to talk to you in the hospital wing."

She lead them up the stone steps into the ward, where all of his friends were waiting. Mokuba sat at his brother's bedside, his hand intertwined in his brother's. Set phased out of the Millennium Rod, extremely ghostly.

"Yugi, I know you're going down there, but you have to make some kind of promise with Voldemort that when his life points get down to half, he has to release a soul. This is the last day."

He pointed above their beds. Magical timers were counting down. "Professor Dumbledore conjured them. There's not a whole lot of time left and Hermione is in much worse shape.

He was right, although there were no days left on the countdown, Seto had three hours, fifty-seven minutes, while Hermione only had one hour, twenty-one minutes, as her soul was ripped from her body first.

"One hour! That's it?" shouted Ron. Yugi turned back to Set.

Yugi nodded, "right. Once Voldemort reaches 4000, Hermione is released."

"C'mon, I'll take you to the Chamber."

Harry and Yugi headed out, when a Shadow Bubble appeared in front. Yami Bakura pokes his head out, "OOY! Pharaoh! Malik was wrong. Not the chamber of Secrets, but the Final Chamber under the Trapdoor on the Third Floor on the right hand side."

"Oh, that makes it easy."

Harry and Yugi ran down the stone stairs. Harry opened the door leading to the third floor corridor, when they were spotted by Filch.

"Hey! What are you all doin' here! C'mon, get to my office."

"No! We have to be here!" Yugi tried to explain.

"Get out o' there!" He then noticed Mrs. Norris run down the next stairwell. "Mrs. Norris!" Filch ran after his cat, leaving Harry and Yugi to bolt down the long corridor.

The door to Fluffy's chamber was unlocked.

"Let's go." They entered, and Fluffy was no longer there, as the Sorcerer's Stone no longer needed guarding. Harry lifted the trapdoor.

"Wait. Before you go, you may land on these plant things that might try to kill you. Relax and it'll let you go. Then you may enter a chamber of keys. Use the broom to get to the rusty handled key. Once you touch the broom, all of the other keys try to swarm you and it might hurt a bit. Next is a chess game. You have to win to pass. After that is a bunch of potions. The small black bottle will get you through the fire. After that, it's all clear."

"Right," said Yugi, taking in the information. He jumped through the trapdoor, and landed on, not the Devil's Snare, but the stone floor. The next chamber had no flying keys nor broomstick and the door was wide open. There was a giant chess set, but none of the pieces had been set and he was able to pass. There was no table of potions, nor black fire. Voldemort was waiting and he bolted through the door. The mirror of Erised was no longer in the center of the room, but against the wall.

"I've been waiting for you, Kaiba," sneered Voldemort, "going for a rematch?"

The Pharaoh took control.

"Yes, and this time, not only will you release Hermione like before, but Seto as well!"

"WHAT! I aimed my Millennium Sword at YOU!"

"Yes, but Seto took the blast, sparing my life!"

"Drat. Oh well. A rematch you want, a rematch you get. Lose and your soul and Millennium Item will be forever mine! Win and the lost souls of those friends will be restored."

"One more thing," Yami said, "when your life points reach one half of 8000, you must release one soul!"

"Alright. I will. A soul trade. I may have to give up a prisoner, but in the end, you will replace it!"

Voldemort's deck and duel-disk appeared out of nowhere.

_Alright, the last time we played, he used a Zombie deck…_

**/Wait, Pharaoh! I have a feeling he isn't using the same deck as before! Be careful/**

/Right./

"DUEL!"

**NOTE: **Voldemort is using the EXACT replica of my (me, Setoglomper) deck. This duel actually happened, so don't be disappointed if a player can't get a monster out for a couple of turns. However, none of the players' hands are revealed. At the time, the duel was in traditional format. Now, I'm actually going to the tournament in Philadelphia, and the deck had to be modified to tournament rules. So Monster Reborn and Pot of Greed, cards like that are still in the duel, but not in my current deck now. Every card in Voldemort's deck I actually have. Actual card descriptions for Voldemort's deck are at the end of the chapter.

On with the duel!

(End of Note)

**Voldemort's Life Points: 8000**

**Yugi's Life points: 8000**

"I'll start!" yelled the Pharaoh, "and I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master, raising my life points by 1000. That ends my turn.

**Yugi's life points: 9000**

"That's all? Pathetic!" laughed Voldemort, "taking you down will be twice as easy! I place two cards facedown and one monster in defense mode (it's facedown, all defense monsters have to be set in defense mode, says so in the rules, unlike TV) That ends my turn as well.

Yami drew. "I play two facedown cards and end my turn."

"Still no monster, hmm? Too bad, draw! I sacrifice my monster, the Thirteenth Grave, to summon this facedown in defense mode. I end my turn."

Yami drew, and frowned, "I also end my turn."

"Suit yourself!" Voldemort said, shaking his head, "not one monster, Pharaoh, "I thought you dueled better. I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" shouted the Pharaoh, "now I play Monster Reborn! Now I can take Thirteenth Grave from your graveyard and summon it to my side of the field. Now I sacrifice my new monster, to summon Dark Magician Girl!"

"Not so fast! Go Hammer Shot! This magic card allows me to destroy the highest attacking monster on the entire field, and the only one is Dark Magician Girl!"

"Ugh! I end my turn," said Yami, sending his Dark Magician Girl to the card Graveyard.

"My turn, I play one monster facedown and end my turn."

The Pharaoh only played one facedown card.

"Back to me," said Voldemort, "I summon Ryu-Kashin Powered! Now attack the Pharaoh directly!"

"Sorry, but sending Kuriboh from my hand to the grave makes the damage zero for the round."

**Voldemort's Life Points: 8000**

**Yugi's Life Points: 9000**

"My turn. I…end."

"Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic. Where's the challenge I want! This is no rematch! Now I play one facedown and sacrifice Ryu-Kashin Powered to summon Goldd- Wu Lord of the Dark World! Now attack!"

**Yugi's Life Points: 6700**

"That ends my turn as well, your move, now do something worth while!"

"I'll go when I'm good and ready!" shouted the Pharaoh as he drew his card, "One monster in defense mode and one facedown."

"Back to me! I play Dragged Down into the Grave, now we look at each other's hands, discard one from each and draw one card from our decks.

"As you wish," said Yami, as they exchanged hands. "I discard Maju Garzett from yours."

"And I will send your Curse of Dragon straight to the Graveyard. Now I place one card facedown. All yours."

"I play another monster in defense mode," said the Pharaoh, "that ends my turn."

* * *

Meanwhile…the life counters were dropping with each passing second. Ron squeezed Hermione's hand. "C'mon Yugi, hurry." Her life meter was down to forty-eight minutes, while Seto still had three hours and twenty-four minutes. 

"Do you think he can still draw Exodia?" asked Marik. Ryou shrugged, "it all depends on his deck and where the pieces fall. Hopefully, Voldemort won't wipe him out before then."

Another shadow bubble appeared and Bakura dived into it, re-appearing a minute later. "You're not going to believe this, but Yugi's winning chances are rapidly decreasing by each draw instead of increase."

"What!" exclaimed Harry and Ron at the same time, "why?"

"Yugi, may have Exodia, but he's not the only one…"

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Ryou, "Voldemort has it too?"

Bakura nodded, gloomily.

Time was running out.

* * *

"My move!" Voldemort declared, drawing his card. "Now, my Wu Lord, attack his facedown monster!" Silver Fang was destroyed. 

"My turn!" The Pharaoh yelled, "and mark my words, I will put a stop to your madness!"

"Just try!"

"Very well! I shall! I sacrifice Beaver Warrior (it was face-down) to summon Summoned Skull! Now attack his monster!"

Voldemort placed Goldd-Wu Lord…into the Graveyard.

**Yugi's Life Points: 6700**

**Voldemort's Life Points: 7800**

"Alrighty then, you may have destroyed my servant, but the game hasn't been won! I summon one monster face-down and end my turn."

"Go Summoned Skull! Attack!"

La Jinn the Mystic Genie of the Lamp was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard.

(If you didn't realize by now, Voldemort is playing a Fiend type deck)

"My move!" said Voldemort, "I play one facedown monster."

"Now look who's being pathetic!" laughed the Pharaoh, "I play one monster in defense mode, and my Summoned Skull will attack your middle monster!"

"You've attacked Man-Eater bug, allowing me to destroy your facedown monster!"

"You have destroyed Sangan allowing me to place the Left Arm of the Forbidden One to my hand. That ends my turn." declared the Pharaoh.

"My move! I see you have Exodia in your deck. Very good, hopes for an instant win. However, you'll have to beat me to it!"

"_You mean, you have the five pieces as well_?"

"Why yes, and once I draw the final piece, your soul and Millennium Puzzle will be mine! Now the last time I checked, it is my turn, so I will draw and place one card facedown for later. It is your turn now, Pharaoh."

"Go Summoned Skull! Destroy his facedown monster!" Kuriboh was destroyed. "I too place a facedown card. (I believe this makes either four or five, I don't remember, this duel happened MONTHS ago when I first wrote the chapter)

"Back to me," muttered the Dark Lord, "I pass."

"Oh well," Yami smirked, "then I will take you down! I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode! Summoned Skull, destroy his last monster! Illusionist Faceless Mage was destroyed (it was the second monster Voldemort summoned, he sacrificed Thirteenth Grave and placed it down). "Now, Gazelle, attack directly!"

**Voldemort: 6300**

**Yugi: 6700**

"My turn! I…grrr…I do nothing." Voldemortgrumbled as he ended his turn.

"Fine, then, my turn! I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards. Now my monsters, attack!"

**Voldemort: 2300**(both monsters attacked)

**Yugi: 6700**

"Now do as you promised and release a soul!"

"Well, now there's a problem, you see, I have a choice don't I? And your friends are stiffs dying in the hospital wing with only minutes left…what if I choose your dueling partner instead of the Mudblood Granger? The duel would continue and she would die, woudn't she? She doesn't have much time left, but I will release a soul at random…heh heh…

**/It's all up to fate now…/**

/Yes, but hopefully Hermione is chosen. Otherwise…/

"Go, my Millennium Sword, free a captive soul!

A white ball of light exited the blade of the golden item and flew off.

"Now let the duel continue," he commanded, "drawing his card. Ha, ha, Muahahahaha! The end is now, Pharaoh! For I remove Goldd- Wu Lord of the Dark World, Maju Garzett and Ryu-Kashin Powered in my Graveyard from play to summon Dark Necrofear! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"No! Not that!" The pharaoh watched as Voldemort's monster was summoned.

"The end is now, Pharaoh! HAHAHAHA!"

DUN …DUNN….DUNNNN!

Now, for Voldemort's cards…

* * *

**The Thirteenth Grave**

Zombie/ Dark (or is it earth? I forget, I took it out of my deck a while ago)

ATK 1200 DEF 900

Forgot how many stars

Normal Monster

**Hammer Shot**

Magic card

Destroy one face-up attack position monster with the Highest attack on the field.

**Ryu-Kashin Powered**

Fiend /Dark

ATK 1600 DEF 1200

4 stars

Normal Monster

**Goldd-Wu Lord of the Dark World**

Fiend/Dark

ATK 2300 DEF 1400

5 stars

If this card is discarded from the hand to the Graveyard by a card effect, you can Special Summon this card to your side of the field. If this card is discarded from the hand to the Graveyard by an effect controlled by your opponent, you can select up to two cards on your opponents side of the field and destroy them.

**Dragged Down into the Grave**

Magic Card

Both players look at each other's hands. Each player selects and discards one card from the others' hands. Then each player draws one card.

**Maju Garzett**

Fiend/Dark

ATK ? DEF 0

7 stars

The ATK of this card is the combined original attack of the two monsters you tribute for the tribute summon.

**La Jinn the Mystic Genie of the Lamp**

Fiend/Dark

ATK 1800 DEF 1000

4 stars

Normal Monster

**Man-Eater Bug**

Insect/Earth

ATK (forgot, no longer in deck) DEF 450

2 stars

FLIP: destroy one monster on the field.

**Kuriboh**

Fiend/Dark

ATK 300 DEF 200

1 star

Discard this card from your hand to make the battle damage of one of your opponents monsters zero until the end of the turn

**Illusionist Faceless Mage**

Spellcaster/Dark

ATK 1200 DEF 2200

5 stars

Normal Monster

**Dark Necrofear**

Fiend/Dark

ATK 2200 DEF 2800

8 stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by removing 3 fiend type monsters in your Graveyard from play. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle or by your opponent's card effect, it is treated as an equip spell card at the end of the turn. Equip 1 of your opponents monsters with this card. AS long as it is equipped with this card, you control the equipped monster


	19. Chapter 19

There's only four chapters left of _Tom Riddle's Item_! (Sniffles) I'm kind of sad to see it go. But then again, there's the sequel to work on! I'm telling you this, it's going to be long! Really long!

I don't own YuGiOh, or Harry Potter, but I do own the deck I gave Voldemort (cause it's my own, though now, the deck has been modified.

Last time

_Voldemort got down to 2300 life points and released a soul, but who's was it? Yugi also finds out that Voldemort has an Exodia set within his deck and has to draw it before Voldemort._

* * *

Chapter 19 

"Come forth! _Dark Necrofear!_ Hahaha!" Voldemort laughed as his monster was summoned.

"This is not good," Yami muttered.

**/Remember, if you destroy it with a card effect or in battle, it can equip to one of our monsters, just like Bakura did in the Battle City Finals/**

"Now that my monster is on the field, I shall end my turn," said Voldemort, calmly. The Pharaoh drew his card.

"I sacrifice _Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts_ and_ Summoned Skull_ to summon my _Dark Magician!_"

"Is _that_ all, your magician is powerless against my beast. My draw, and I activate _Change of Heart, _to take control of you favorite monster! Now watch as I dissect your life points! _Dark Magician, _and _Dark Necrofear_ attack!"

"Not so fast! I activate _Swords of Revealing Light_. Not only did you waste _Change of Heart_ but you cannot attack for three turns."

"Sorrry, activate trap card! _Magic Jammer!"_

"Go_ Seven Tools of the Bandit!"_

Yugi's Life Points: 5300 (the effect of Seven Tools made Yugi pay 1000 LP)  
Voldemort's Life Points: 2300 

"It's your move," Voldemort mumbled.

* * *

"Hey! Look!" Harry yelled. The counter over Hermione's bed disappeared, the color returning to her cold, ghost-white skin. Ron felt his hand squeezed, and her eyes slowly opened. 

"Hermione! Are you alright?" asked Ron. Hermione tried sitting up, but with no energy, plopped back down into her many, fluffy, pillows.

"Never better. A bit weak, but I'll be fine. What day is it?" she yawned

"March 17," Harry said, "you've been gone since January."

"Out of the way!" Madame Pomfrey came into the ward, bottles of potions loaded in her arms. "This girl needs rest."

"Rest? She's been in that bed since January!" protested Marik.

"Yes, and almost dying. Now you need your strength back. Take this." She thrust a goblet into Hermione's hand.

She sniffed it, smelling oranges, "hope it tastes like it smells," Hermione muttered, downing the drink.

"Feel any different?"

"I feel a bit better," she admitted, then looked next to her, "Mokuba! What happened?"

"Seto lost his soul too, doing it to save Yugi, and only has two hours and forty-nine minutes…until…" tears began rolling down Mokuba's cheeks. "But Yugi won't let that happen! We all have faithin him!He's never lost a match yet and he won't this time!"Set phased out of the Millennium Rod.

"Ah, Hermione, you're back. Good. Excellent."

"If I'm back, shouldn't Seto be back too?" she asked, looking at the bed next to her.

"Err, no. Yugi made a deal with Voldemort that if Voldemort's life points came below half and still had points left he had to release a soul, as you had a considerable amount of time less than he did."

"And how long did I have, before I came back." she asked, not really wanting to know.

Ryou looked at Mokuba and then back to Hermione, "three minutes."

"And if I ran out of time…?"

"You'd be dead." Yami Bakura said plainly.

"Oh…"

"Seto…"Mokuba squeezed his brother hand. _Please, Yugi. Hurry and bring back my brother. It's all up to you now._

* * *

"My move!" shouted Pharaoh, drawing his card. "I activate my facedown card (remember he has a load of them facedown) _Raigeki Break!_ By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one card on the field." 

"Destroy _Dark Necrofear,_ hmm?" guessed Voldemort, "fine, then it will equip to your _Dark Magician!_"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Voldemort but the target was your facedown monster!"

The trap card sent _Kiseitai_ to the card Graveyard. "I also play one card facedown and will end my turn.

**Voldemort: 2300**

**Yugi: 5300 **

"My move," Voldemort declared. "I play one card facedown. That ends my turn."

"I pass."

**/I hope we know what we're doing…/**

/Well, with _Dark Necrofear _on the field, we're at a disadvantage./

"Earth to Pharaoh! Hello?" Voldemort snapped Yami back to attention. "I play one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Go _Dark Magician_, destroy his defense monster!"

"HA! You have destroyed _Sangan_ allowing me to place _Right Leg of the Forbidden One _into my hand."

Yami grimaced, now Voldemort is a step closer to an instant victory. "I end my turn."

Voldemort drew and passed. Yami drew his card. "I play _Change of Heart_ to take control of your _Dark Necrofear_ and it will attack you directly!"

**Voldemort: 100**

**Yugi: 5300**

Voldemort glared, "I play one monster in facedown defense and end my turn."

"I summon _Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress_ and it will attack your facedown monster!" "You have attacked another _Kiseitai!_ Now during each of your stand-by phases I gain points equal to half of your monster's attack power!"

"That's seven hundred! Oh well, I end my turn."

"Good, back to me," said Voldemort, "I play _Dian Keto the Cure Master _to boost my points by 1000!"

**Voldemort: 1100 **

**Yugi: 5300 **

"Back to me!" The Pharaoh drew his card, "I play the magic card _Mystical Space Typhoon!_ Now I will destroy your facedown card."

"Is that all? Sounds desperate to me!" teased Voldemort, "no attack. Are you afraid of _Dark Necrofear?"_

"I never said I was done. I switch my _Winged Dragon _to defense mode. That is all."

"Fine. I play _Soul Exchange!_ Now I can sacrifice your _Dark Magician_ and my _Dark Necrofear _to summon my second _Maju Garzett!_ Now he has a grand total of 4700 points! Now destroy his dragon!

**Voldemort: 1800 **

**Yugi: 5300**

"My move!" Yami drew his card, "I play _Fissure_ to destroy your _Maju Garzett!"_ Voldemort drew from his deck.

"I set one monster. That is all."

The Pharaoh passed and Voldemort drew again, "I have too many cards, so I will discard this from my hand. Your move, Pharaoh."

"I pass again."

"fine, I play a facedown card and it ends my turn."

"Draw!" The Pharaoh drew his card, "I play one card facedown and I end my turn."

"Voldemort drew. "Hahaha! I play _Painful Choice! _Now I take any five cards from my deck and show them to you. You must pick one and it goes to my hand. The rest go straight to the graveyard!" He showed Yami the following: _Malice Doll of Demise, Opticlops, Big Eye, D.D. Trainer, Mystic Clown_

"I choose the _Mystic Clown!_" The rest of the cards were sent to the graveyard.

"Now I summon the _Mystic_ _Clown_!"

**/I knew we should have chosen D. D. Trainer…/** Voldemort commanded his monster to attack, bringing Yami down to 3800.

**Yugi: 3800**

**Voldemort: 1800**

Yami drew and placed one card facedown, ending his turn. Voldemort went, "I play _Hinotama,_ decreasing your life by 500! Now my clown will attack!"

"I activate _Wabaku_, to defend my life points!"

**Yugi: 3300**

"Fine then, Pharaoh, I also activate _Gravekeeper's Servant!_ Now you cannot attack with any monster without discarding the top card of your deck! AND, I remove three more monsters in my Graveyard from play to summon another _Dark Necrofear_ (Michelle's real deck has only one _Maju_ _Garzett, Kiseitai,_ and only one _Dark_ _Necrofear_) _Dark Necrofear! _Attack!

**Yugi: 1100 **

**Voldemort: 1800**

**/One more attack, and we're done/**

/NO, Yugi, have faith in the heart of the cards, _we can win this/_

"My move!" exclaimed the Pharaoh, "It's all over for you! For now I bring forth ULTIMATE POWER! _Exodia _come forth!" The trump card appeared on the field. "_Exodia!_ Obliterate!"

**Yugi: 1100**

**Voldemort: 0**

"That's the end for you and your evil ways! Now release Kaiba's soul as promised!" Another ball of light flew from the Millennium Sword. "Now hand over your Millennium Item!" Voldemort glared at the Pharaoh, and if looks could kill, Yami would be dead, again. Voldemort threw the Millennium Sword at the Pharaoh. Once the Item made contact with the Pharaoh, it immediately shattered. Voldemort clutched his heart, falling to his knees.

"I'll be back, Pharaoh," he said, "you can't be rid of me this easily! Hahaha!" His face began to crack apart and he himself shattered as if done by the Pharaoh's mind crush.

Voldemort was gone.

Or was he?

* * *

That's all. Here's the rest of Voldemort's deck!

**Change of Heart**

Magic Card

Take control of one of your opponents monsters until the End Phase of the turn this card is activated.

**Magic Jammer**

Counter Trap

Discard one card from your hand to negate the activation of a spell card and destroy it.

**Kiseitai **

Fiend/Dark

ATK 300 DEF 800

2 stars

When your opponent's monster attacks this card in facedown defense position, this card becomes an equip spell card equipped to the attacking monster (No damage calculation is conducted). During each of your opponents standby phases, increase your life points by half of the equipped monster's attack points.

**Sangan **

Fiend/Dark

ATK 1000 DEF 600

3 stars

When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, select one monster with an ATK of 1500 or less from your deck and show it to your opponent. Add the monster to your hand and shuffle your deck.

**Right Leg of the Forbidden One, Left Leg of the Forbidden One, Left Arm of the Forbidden One, Right Arm of the Forbidden One**

Spellcaster/Dark

ATK 200 DEF 300

1 star each

Normal Monster

**Exodia the Forbidden One**

Spellcaster/Dark

ATK 1000 DEF 1000

3 stars

When you have this card in your hand along with (the limbs because the authoress isn't typing the names all over again) you automatically win the duel.

**Dark Necrofear**

Fiend/Dark

ATK 2200 DEF 2800

8 stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by removing 3 fiend type monsters in your Graveyard from play. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle or by your opponent's card effect, it is treated as an equip spell card at the end of the turn. Equip 1 of your opponents monsters with this card. AS long as it is equipped with this card, you control the equipped monster

**Maju Garzett**

Fiend/Dark

ATK ? DEF 0

7 stars

The ATK of this card is the combined original attack of the two monsters you tribute for the tribute summon

**Painful Choice**

Magic Card

Select five cards from your deck and show them to your opponent. Your opponent chooses one card. Add the selected card to your hand and send the rest of the selected cards to the Graveyard.

**Malice Doll of Demise**

Fiend/Dark

ATK 1600 DEF 1700

4 stars

If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard by the effect of a continuous spell card, special summon this card from the Graveyard during the standby phase of your turn.

**Opticlops **

Fiend/Dark

ATK 1800 DEF 1700

4 stars

Normal Monster

**Big Eye**

Fiend/Dark

ATK 1200 DEF 1000

4 stars

FLIP: Look at the top 5 cards of your deck and replace them in any order.

**D. D. Trainer (x3 in Voldemort's deck)**

Fiend/Dark

ATK 100 DEF 2000

1 star

Normal Monster

**Mystic Clown**

Fiend/ Dark

ATK 1500 DEF (forgot, no longer in deck, I believe it's 1200)

4 stars

Normal Monster

**Hinotama **

Magic Card

Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent

**Gravekeeper's Servant**

Magic Card

Your opponent cannot declare an attack unless he/she discards the top card of his/her deck to the graveyard.

* * *

See ya next week! Remember, I'm updating once a week now, every week. Thanks for the reviews and support you guys continuously give me! If you noticed any mistakes within the chapter, like Life point subtractions, too many face-downs…etc, let me know! 

Setoglomper


	20. Chapter 20

After this, only two chapters left! In this chapter, once again, my sucky attempts at a romance pop up again…like I said before this is my first story attempt at romance between Seto Kaiba and Hermione Granger.

There seems to be a 'shipping' for everything now…let's see. Seto/Joey is Puppy, Seto/Yami is Pride, I call Yugi/Tea 'friendship'shipping, Ryou/Serenity is Quiet shipping, now Seto and Hermione is **brainshipping**! Woopie! (twirls finger sarcastically)

_Tom Riddle's Item _is almost over!

I don't own YuGiOh or Harry Potter. Oh, and **flamescythe**, you were right! I hit 101 July 26, and your review was 101! Thanks Julie (Kaiba-Kun, my twin sister), you made the 100!

* * *

Chapter 20 

To Mokuba's surprise, his hand got squeezed back. He looked up, and noticed the counter had vanished.

"SETO!"

"Hey, kiddo," said Seto, weakly, ruffling his brother's hair. The color returned to Set's ghost form.

"I'm back!" exclaimed the Priest, "I'm back!"

"Glad to have you back mate!" cheered Ron from Hermione's bedside. Yami Bakura phased out of Ryou.

"HEY! You're back! Quick, Ryou! Go to Shadi! Body time, here I come!" the thief rubbed his hands together, mischievously.

"You need to see me, Bakura," said a voice from the door.

"Yea, Shadi…"

"_Professor Shadi," _corrected Dumbledore coming into the room.

"_Professor_ Shadi…CAN I HAVE MY BODY BACK NOW? HUH? HUH? CAN I? HMMM?" The priest rolled his eyes at Bakura's excited state. Yugi then entered the ward, Duel-disk on his arm, beaming from ear to ear.

"You won, Yugi!" Marik yelled, "Voldemort's no more!"

"Yea," Yugi sank into a chair between the two occupied beds. "How are you guys feeling?"

"Tired," Hermione yawned.

"Weak," Seto admitted.

"AH! You're back too! Excellent. Take this," Madame Pomfrey thrust the orange-scented drink at Seto while giving Hermione a dreamless sleep potion, "you two need rest, and plenty of it to get your energy back. Take that potion, Kaiba and you can have a sleep potion. After a few days, if I see fit, you two can leave."

"We'll check up on you later then," said Harry, getting up. His friends left the hospital wing.

"Ah, before you leave, Pharaoh, you may have your body back."

"YES! FREEEEEEEEEEEDOM! WOOOOOT!" Bakura cheered.

"I didn't address you, Tomb-thief, but come along." They gathered around Seto's bed.

"HEY! This boy needs rest!" Madame Pomfrey protested. Shadi looked at her in his emotionless face. "He can have all the rest he needs in a few moments."

After completing the same ritual as before, Seto thrust the Millennium Rod at Set, who had to dive to catch it, as his host's usually good aim, was a bit low.

"It's all yours, Set. I don't want it."

"Alright, Seto. Come Mokuba, let your brother get his sleep."

Bakura looked around evilly. "Now, where to start…the Pharaoh's tomb…temple in Kul Elna…the world…"

Madame Pomfrey was at her peak in patience, the vein ready to pop from her head. "EVERYBODY OUT! SHOOO!" She pushed everyone, including the teachers, out of the ward.

* * *

Staten Island (why Staten Island, you may ask. Well, it's a random place) 

Off the coast of the Atlantic Ocean, a large Shadow Bubble appeared.

"They can't get rid of me that easily. I'll stay in hiding in waiting for my next move…heh, heh…hahahahaha!" a figure left the Shadow Bubble, waved a stick and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Seto and Hermione were visited each day by friends…and fangirls who left tons of get-well cards at the table on the edge of Seto's bed. Apparently, Hermione learned that she had secret admirers within the school who were too shy to come to her personally. She had a nice amount of girfts at her table as well. 

After a few days, Madame Pomfrey released the two, glad to have fangirls, and guys out of her hair. Classes returned to normal, as everyone was piled sky high with homework. Most of the teachers (McGonagall, Flitwick, Shadi, Sprout, etc) didn't give the two homework, as they had almost died, and assigned times to give them the lessons they missed on week-ends. However, Snape and Umbridge acted completely as nothing wrong happened since day 1 and always found Harry to target for no apparent reason. When Goyle's potion blew up in Remedial Potions, Snape blamed Harry for it, even though Harry hadn't been there, he was in Divination, at the complete opposite end of the school.

Mokuba returned home when Seto was released and continued life in Domino, living with Grandpa Muto.

The homework was at Ron's breaking point.

"Hermione?" he asked meekly.

"No, Ron. Seto and I have a lot of catching up to do, and we have to meet Professor Sprout in the Greenhouses soon."

"But, you don't know what I'm asking!"

"You want to copy my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, don't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Your book is open, and I have to leave. Good-bye Ronald, and ask Natasha about the homework, she already finished it!" she called, grabbed her textbook and hurried out of the common room.

Leaving the marble staircase, she headed past the dungeon corridor, as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle left the entrance hall, heading in her direction. _He's going to insult you. Just keep walking…don't get intimidated. You have Herbology…Herbology…_

"Hey Granger! I heard you died and your ghost is haunting the place!"

She turned. _Shoot. Why do I stoop to his level…?_

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?"

"You don't know? Where have you been the past two months? Flint was in the hospital wing for trying to insult Weasel King (Ron, for those that don't know) when he saw you and that idiot Kaiba stiff as a board. Of course, that was in February…"

"Just leave me alone, Malfoy," Hermione turned back to the entrance doors when Malfoy grabbed her upper arm, twisting her around.

"It's sickening, you know."

"Let me go!" His grip on her arm was extremely tight and it was beginning to cut off her circulation.

"How can you beat me in all of my classes. A _Mudblood_ beat me! HA! Not for long. After you, only Kaiba's beaten me in anything, and I refuse to take third place! Father would never accept anything but the best, and right now, you're in my way" He pulled out his wand.

"Get off me!" she shrieked, and footsteps could be heard echoing off of the marble stairs. Malfoy pushed her into the nearest doorway, the Great Hall, which was empty since dinner was over, Hermione's Herbology textbook forgotten on the ground.

"Guard the door," Malfoy muttered to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Mudbloods like you sicken me," he spat, "you're going down first." Tightening his grip, he aimed his wand between her eyes. "_Avada_..."

_Oh, God, he's going to…_there was a thud on the other side of the thick door. Malfoy tightened his grip even more, which didn't seem humanly possible, as the pain brought tears to her eyes, and whirled around to see the commotion, never finishing his incantation.

"Who's there?"

The door opened as Crabbe fell to the ground with a thud, unconscious. Goyle was slumped against the wall. Before Malfoy could react someone quickly aimed a wand at him.

"_Stupefy!_ Malfoy fell over, unconscious. No longer cut off, the blood began to re-flow through Hermione's upper arm.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Seto rushed in, holding her textbook, along with his own. She sank onto one of the House benches, shaking. "What happened?"

"He…he…"

Seto sat next to her and she sobbed right into his robes, making his face turn extremely red.

"Shh," he said, quietly, trying to calm her down, "it's alright. What did he do?"

"She sniffed loudly, tears falling freely, "he…he tried to…" a fresh wave of tears came out and she didn't finish her thought. _What did Malfoy try to do,_ thought Seto, _because he won't get away with it._

"Forget it, c'mon. We'll go to McGonagall. You can't just stay here…"

Professor Sprout entered the castle, and saw Crabbe and Goyle keeled over on the ground and went to investigate. She then saw Malfoy lying on the ground, and her two students sitting at the Ravenclaw House table.

"Oh, my…" she muttered, "what happened here? I was wondering why you two were so late to your private lesson…oh! Ms. Granger, what happened to you?" She too sat down at the Ravenclaw table, pried Hermione off of Seto, and then Hermione cried into Professor Sprouts robes instead. "Shhh, it's alright, dear. Now, dear, calm down, what happened?"

"He…attacked me…" Hermione said through sobs, pointing a shaking finger at Malfoy.

Professor Sprout put a comforting arm around Hermione's shoulder and helped her to her feet. "Come on dear, off we go. We have to see your Head of House. Mr. Kaiba, did you witness the event?"

Both he and Hermione nodded. "He...(sniffle) found me," Hermione said. Professor Sprout waved her wand, conjuring a handkerchief, and gave it to Hermione, "alright. Come with me. Come on, dear, dry your tears."

Hermione wiped her eyes, ending the flow of tears. Professor Sprout brought them to Professor McGonagall's office. Their Head of House opened her office door, saw the three and ushered them inside.

"Minerva, I'm going to round up the other three." Sprout left. Professor McGonagall sat at her desk, and Seto sank in a chair in front of it, Hermione by his side, with hot tears falling from her eyes.

"Miss Granger, what happened?"

"He…"

"_He?_"

"Malfoy," corrected Seto, "Malfoy attacked her."

"When did this happen?" she asked. Hermione dried her eyes again, sniffling loudly, "I was going to Herbology to make up a lesson. In the Entrance Hall, he began insulting me…(sniffle) then he grabbed me when someone was coming down the...(sniffle) stairs and shoved me into the Great Hall, where he was saying that his father wasn't happy that he was third of his class, under Seto and me. That we were in his way and he was going to get rid of me…(sniffle) and…and…" she broke out again. Seto put his arm around her, in a warm embrace, and it calmed her slightly, until Professor Sprout re-entered the office with Malfoy, her wand at the ready and his wand in her other hand.

"…and, Ms. Granger?" asked McGonagall,

Hermione looked at Malfoy from the corner of her bloodshot eyes and said, wiping away her tears, "he…(sniffle) tried to kill me…" The tears returned, and she buried her face in Seto's arms. Still the color of Ron's hair, attempted to soothe her, but it didn't work.

**_"What!"_** Professor McGonagall quickly got up from her seat and strode over to Malfoy, a look of pure anger on her face, "Mr. Malfoy...HOW DARE YOU JEOPARDIZE THE SAFETY AND SECURITY OF A STUDENT HERE! I AM ABSOLUTELY _DISGUSTED_! ONCE THE HEADMASTER GETS BACK FROM THE MINISTRY, OH YES, YOUR FUTURE HERE WILL BE EXTREMELY DEBATABLE!" Professor McGonagallseemed to calm a bit befre continuing, "Until then, I take away every single house point from Slytherin, ban you from the Slytherin team, and…oh forget that! The Slytherin team is no longer able to compete for the Quidditch Cup! You are to hand over your wand, now. Give it to me!"

"Ah, here it is, Minerva." Sprout gave McGonagall the wand.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall," said Umbridge entering the room, "you don't have the authority to ban the Quidditch team," she said, triumphantly, "it is only by the power of the Hogwarts High Inquisitor and the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore is unable to be here at the current moment, so I am the Headmistress at the time, Dolores. This boy was caught trying to kill a student and you are – Ms. Granger!"

Seto then realized that Hermione was no longer crying into his drenched sleeve. She was staring at Umbridge with hate clearly written on her face. She stood up.

"This is all your fault!"

"Ms. Granger, I think your hysterical," said Professor Umbridge calmly walking toward her, "obviously, Mr. Malfoy is the guilty one here, not me. Now come, I'll take you for a calming potion…"

_**(Warning! Seto's gonna unleash a lot o' steam! If you can't handle it, scroll up!)**_

"No! She's right!" Seto said, striding forward. "You teach _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ and what do you do for a class? Read a book, take notes on the theory! Wonderful! We can learn the definition of a shield charm, but what good is it if you don't know how to cast it?"

"Now, Mr. Kaiba, calm yourself, or I may take points from Gryffindor…"

Seto was now right in front of Professor Umbridge, "You teach the class that is _supposed _learn how to protect oneself against dark magic, or in attacks. However, you teach us to read and take notes. What kind of class is that? If you don't teach us how to protect ourselves, then you shouldn't teach at all!"

"MR. KAIBA!" shouted Umbridge, "50 points from Gryffindor! I want you to return to Gryffindor Tower immediately!"

"No! I'm not going anywhere! You can take all the points from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff AND Ravenclaw away, but I'm not moving. We're in the middle of a WAR, Umbridge! What's going to happen to all of the seventh years in this school who graduate, and for the last two, most important years of their education, were stuck reading a stupid book in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and expect to help the Wizarding World win a war, but can't because they can't protect themselves. What's going to happen when Death Eaters arrive at their house for a good kill, but they can't protect their loved ones? Family a good distance will say, "Yea, Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was killed in a Death Eater attack, the only reason she died was because her _DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS_ teacher didn't teach any defensive spells…NOOOOO, she taught that if one understood the _theory_, they can cast the spell. Do you know what you're doing? You're making the graduates of this school this year, and even last year easy Voldemort prey. There go a bunch of futures, right out the door!"

"Well, it is true!" Umbridge argued, "if one understands the theory…"

"FORGET THE DAMN THEORY!"

"DETENTION, MR. KAIBA! Treat your teachers with a little more _respect_! My office, _now_." Umbridge turned to leave.

"You can put me in detention for the rest of the year, hell, even the entire summer, but you won't find me there," Seto growled, in a very menacing tone, sending shivers up Umbridge's spine. "I'm not going to your detention to have me write lines when I'm here to support someone I happen to care about who was almost killed!"

"150 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! NOW GET IN MY OFFICE OR IT WILL BE ALL OF THEM!

"No."

"Is this a bad time?" Professor Dumbledore strode in, a quirkygrin on his face,"I must say, Mr. Kaiba, this is quite an argument. I heard you three floors down."

"Headmaster, this boy is jeopardizing the ability for Gryffindor to win the house cup, the ability for his team toplay for the QuidditchCup, AND his future here in the school – "

"Well, if Gryffindor doesn't win, Slytherin won't either…"

"SILENCE, KAIBA!" yelled Umbridge, "this boy has received detention, is unwilling to attend, and is shouting out upright nonsense…"

"IT IS NOT UPRIGHT NONSENSE, YOU JUST WON'T ADMIT THAT YOU'RE TOO STUBBORN TO LISTEN TO THE TRUTH!" Seto shouted loudly. Malfoy, who was on the complete other side of the room, guarded by Professor Sprout, could still hear his ears ringing.

"Mr. Kaiba," said Dolores Umbridge, threateningly, "get in my office,_ now!_"

"And what if I don't? You're going to take all of the house points away, ban me from the House team, give me detention 'till I rot? Please, there's a million things I'd rather do."

"Well, maybe I will!"

"I'd like to see you _try!_"

"Seto," Hermione pleaded, "it's not worth – "

"No, Hermione. It is. It _is _worth it. This is our future. Either we learn to defend ourselves, or randomly on the street, we end up going down without a fight."

"Ah, I see what this is about," Dumbledore said, "but the original debate was about something completely different, wasn't it?"

"Yes," declared McGonagall, and for a moment, Hermione forgot she was there. "Ms. Granger was attacked and this matter needs to be settled."

"Hermione," said Dumbledore calmly, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "tell me what happened."

By now, Hermione's tears had ended. "Malfoy... tried to kill me. He…almost muttered the entire curse. But of course, if I was able to _protect myself_ from the start," she said, glaring at Umbridge, "it may not have happened. But it did. And I almost died."

"And am I right that Seto here saved your life?"

She nodded.

"Then, may I ask, Dolores, what you and Mr. Kaiba are arguing about?"

"The only thing I am trying to put across is that _Professor_ Umbridge should change her teaching methods.

"My teaching methods are perfectly fine!"

"APPARENTLY NOT, SINCE SOMETHING THAT COULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED, WASN'T ABLE TO BE DONE BECAUSE OF _YOUR _CLASS."

"MR. KAIBA! HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"

Umbridge was breathing heavily. She put the most menacing face she could and looked straight up into Seto's hard glare, which looked a lot scarier than hers.

"Mr. Kaiba," threatened Umbridge. "Go to my office and wait for me there. We need to talk."

"About what? As far as I know, we're talking right now."

"We need to talk about your detention…"

"What detention?"

"The detention I administered to you fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh yes," said Seto, nodding, looking at the ceiling "the detention about my opinions…"

"That's right."

"Then you have to give detention to Hermione too, after all, she started it by blaming the incident on you."

"Yes, but she didn't say anything beyond that."

"I see how it is. Hermione was about to die, and she couldn't do anything about it. Meanwhile, because the two of us had a private lesson of make-up work from February, I was able to save her life, and you are giving me detention for doing a good deed. Uh huh…you can discuss your detention with yourself, because _I'm not going_."

"What!"

"You heard me, you toad! Instead of giving the innocent bystander with an average opinion detention, why don't you take all of the house points from _Slytherin_, ban _MALFOY _from the house team, and give _MALFOY_ detention for the rest of his sludgy life!"

"Hey! My life isn't sludgy!"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" shouted Umbridge and Seto at the same time.

"If I may, you two," said Professor Dumbledore, interrupting the latest shouting match, "while you were arguing, Mr. Malfoy's punishment has been decided."

"Has it?" asked Seto, forgetting for a minute that Dumbledore and McGonagall had indeed been talking quietly.

"Yes, you two may return to Gryffindor Tower. Now, Ms. Granger, if another student threatens you again, come straight to me. The Password is 'Earwax'. Now, Dolores, as much as you would like to continue your argument, it is rather late. Seto, Hermione, off you go and your Herbology lesson will be next Saturday immediately after lunch. Mr. Malfoy, you may go as well. Your wand will remain with me at all times, until your hearing."

Hermione could have sworn she saw Malfoy wink at Umbridge as he left, and thought she saw Umbridge wink back.

* * *

"Thank you," said Hermione, climbing into the Portrait hole. "If you didn't pass the Entrance Hall, I…" 

"It's alright, 'Mione. If I were Yugi, Harry, Ron, Ryou, Marik, we all would help a friend."

Before he knew it, she flung her arms around his neck, tearsstreaming down her cheeks,"thank you…"

Seto turned beet red again, just after the redness had finally faded. "It's all right now, Malfoy can't hurt you anymore."

"When he left, I saw him wink at Umbridge, as if everything was fine and dandy, and she returned the favor. There's something up between them…but what?" She yawned, "I'm going to bed. Maybe I'll feel better tomorrow after a nights sleep. Night."

Seto watched her go up the girls' stairs.

_Something between Umbridge and Malfoy. If that's true, this isn't over and I have a feeling my row with Umbridge didn't end just yet…_

Later, Seto was downstairs by the still going Gryffindor fire, in a pair of white flannel pajamas, on his laptop, in one of the comfy red chairs.

"Are you still up?"

Hermione came down the girls' dorm stairs, in pale blue pajamas.

"Couldn't sleep?" Seto guessed, and she shook her head. She sat on the soft couch near the fire. "I'm scared…Malfoy is still in the school until his hearing…but…what about Crabbe and Goyle? He had them there with him! Those two got off free! What if he has them do something to me to get his way!" Her eyes were glistening again. "I'm frightened." She was trembling from head to toe.

Seto sighed, and saved his work, closing the lid on the computer. He sat next to her, "nothings going to happen to you…Malfoy won't harm you anymore. If Crabbe and Goyle think they can do their buddy's lazywork, their sadly mistaken."

"Well…what if…"

"_I won't let them_, 'Mione. I'm not going to sit here and let you go through the ordeal all over again. No way, _not again_."

"Really?"

"I won't let anyone hurt you. Not anymore. Not Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Professor Umbridge, not anyone."

She nodded, smiling a bit.

"One more thing," he said turning to her, "about that night at the manor over the Christmas holidays…_the kiss you gave me_…"

Hermione turned beet red. "Oh, erm…Seto…um…" she noticed, he too, had a red tinge to his face and it wasn't because of the fire.

"Hermione…I'm not sure how to say this…but…erm…I…uh…(Seto's stammering'! Quick! Get it on film!)…I don't want to see you get hurt anymore, 'Mione, …I…I love you," he blurted quickly, his face going redder, and redder, and redder by the second. (Yep, my sad attempt at romance!)

"Does this mean what I think it means, from what Marik told me, you were _no_ softie except to Mokuba, you've lightened up!" she teased, kissing his cheek. (Once again! I am not the best romance writer! Don't sue me if you hate it!) She yawned and leaned against him. Seto took his wand from the table next to the couch, now holding his laptop and conjured a blanket. He wrapped the blanket around her and took out a book from his bag, and would have read it, but became tired, and fell asleep, right then and there, curled up on the couch, both of them laying together under the blanket.

* * *

_Here I go_ thought Lucius, _I'm going to talk to a snake…_ He walked over to Nagini, who was digesting a mouse. 

"Err…Nagini, um, your master never returned from his duel at Hogwarts…and um…I don't think I'll be able to care for you every day, although the Dark Lord did request it…"

"No need, Lucius…" Voldemort was in his chair, and waved a hand so Lucius could tell he was even there, as the chair hid him completely from view.

"My Lord!" exclaimed Lucius, "You're back! But how?"

"The blast from the Millennium Sword didn't kill me, only weakened me, which is fortunate. I used the Shadow Realm to escape just in time.How did your son do on his first mission?"

Lucius grimaced, "he failed to kill Granger although Professor Umbridge was coaching him the way through. He was caught by Seto Kaiba. While in one of the Professor's office, he and Umbridge had a good row, although Dumbledore ended it.

"Hmm…double your son's training. Move on to 'the deed', but he still has to complete what he failed."

"Yes, sir."

_Soon, Potter. You will be mine!_

* * *

After inspecting Professor Trelawny's class for the umpteenth time, Umbridge headed to her fire, holding a bunch of powder in her fist. _Everyone thinks I'm with the Ministry…who needs them!_

"Knockturn Alley!"

She tumbled out of the fireplace, quite painfully, as she fell onto her head with a loud bonk.

"Ouch," she muttered.

"Ah, Dolores! Good to see you again!" greeted Borgin, from the back of his shop. "The Ministry's been here awfully often, looking for all sorts. I've had enough. Wish the Dark Lord would finish off the entire Ministry in one shot, nosy fools. It would do us all a favor."

"Maybe," said Umbridge, "May I ask where I might find Lucius Malfoy?"

"Why don't you ask Draco, his son? You teach him, don't you?"

"My dear, Borgin, it would give away my cover! He may already know my true allegiance, but if certain students found that I've been spending time with students for more than extra help, it would be suspicious, especially, during the war and all. Everyone thinks my loyalty lies within the Ministry of Magic!"

"Well then, you can contact Lucius…"

* * *

_An old man was barely able to stay balanced on his broom as he flew up to the Astronomy Tower. Getting off he was barely able to stand. Students under an invisibility cloak were foot-visible as they ran into the tower._

"_Petrificus Totalus!" It caught the two by surprise and they fell stiff like wood under the cloak. The old man was very weak, on his knees, and breathing heavily. Another entered the Astronomy Tower, and it looked like Draco Malfoy._

"_No, Draco," said the old man, "you won't carry it out. You won't do it."_

"_Shut up!" yelled Draco, "of course I will!" He raised his wand and blasted the elderly man's wand off of the tower. The old man seemed to be reminding Malfoy of something, as it had a powerful effect on the boy as Malfoy began to tremble. More Death Eaters entered the Tower, along with Snape, his wand outstretched._

"_Do it, Draco," shrieked a female servant of Voldemort._

_Malfoy was still trembling._

"_Severus, please," pleaded the old man. Snape raised his wand. "Severus…please…don't do this!"_

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" 

Harry sat up quickly in bed. _Oh man. No more donuts with Dobby after midnight. Was that a dream or a vision of something to come? Everything was so strange! Who was the old man? Who did Snape kill? What was Malfoy going to do?_

Only time will answer Harry's questions.

* * *

Well, that's all here! Yep, I'm sick. Sick, sick, sick, sick, sick. A fever finally got off, but now there's the cold that won't go away. Forget week by week. All of the chapters are finished, revisions made, and all are in the Document Manager. I'm guessing that by August 15, the story willl be done. Then I'm going to try and finish up my unfinished fics and then the sequel to this...the title is still up in the air.

See ya next time!

Michelle


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21! Almost finished! Wow, a lot happened in the last chapter, Seto and Hermione got together! I might add another chapter to the story, to break a long chapter in two, so there may be a little more than expected.

I don't own YuGiOh, Harry Potter. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi and JK Rowling

* * *

Chapter 21 

Harry woke up to the sun shining into his eyes Saturday morning, relief day from classes. The sun was shining directly onto the thief's face, who immediately burrowed under his pillow to avoid the light. Sunlight also reflected off of the Millennium Puzzle, making Harry shut his bedside hangings, but not before noticing the empty bed near the door. _Where's Seto off to now?_ Harry looked at his watch. _Six-thirty_. _Way too early._ Harry rolled over, going back to sleep.

* * *

Natasha was pulling on a pair of sweats for an early morning jog when she noticed Hermione missing from her bed. Shrugging, she left the dorm, closing the door quietly, so not to wake Lavender and Paravati. When she got downstairs, she noticed that Seto's laptop was still on the table. _Hmmm. He never leaves that thing lying around. Usually, a first-year gets his hands on it and tries to play games…oh well. _However, when she passed the couch, her eyes bugged out, then she smirked evilly. _Congratulations, Hermione, I knew it was bound to happen…now to get my galleons!_ She ran up the boys' stairs and knocked quietly on the six-year door. Yugi opened it, rubbing his eyes. 

"Natasha?" he whispered, leaving the dorm and closing the wooden door quietly to not wake his friends. "Do you know how _early_ it is?"

"Well, yes. I was going to go for a jog around the lake this morning, the weather's perfect. You'll never guess what I saw!" She took his arm and tiptoed down the stairs. Yugi saw them together sleeping on the couch and slapped her a quiet high-5.

"Now we both get 16 galleons! Bakura isn't going to be happy!" The ran back up the stairs and into the room.

"Hey guys!" they yelled.

It was an uproar. Bakura fell off of the bed, landing flat on his head; Marik shot up and his pillow flew off the bed, and hit Bakura; Ron became tangled in his bed curtains, but Harry, already awake, just opened his bed curtains and looked at Yugi. Ryou and Yami were just waking up, as if they had done so without Natasha yelling. Set also fell off the bed, the Millennium Rod smacked him in the back and rolled around the floor until it was picked up again.

"Well, now that we have your attention, who remembers the bet we made at the beginning of November?" asked Natasha.

Bakura thought for a moment. "Which bet?"

"Hermione and Seto…sixteen galleons…"

"Ah, that one!"

"Yep!" said Yugi, happily, "now everyone who thought that something wouldspark between them, come over here, and all that opposed, can stand by Bakura." In the end, Yugi, Natasha, Yami, Ryou, Ron, and Harry were on one side, while Bakura, Marik, and Set were on the other side. "Alright, Bakura," Yugi continued, a really big smile plastered on his face, "your group owes all of us 16 galleons, _each_!"

"What! How do you know!" Bakura pouted and began rummaging through his trunk for some money when Ryou blurted "HEY! THIEF! That's MY trunk!"

"Well what do you want me to do!"

"Forget about it then…" Ryou sighed, and crawled back into bed.

"Hey, I want prove of his, Edwards!" Bakura made a face.

"It's in the common room." Bakura and Marik ran downstairs. Natasha followed, "CYA, I'm going for my run!" She left the common room and five seconds, came back in, "sorry, no I'm not. Filch is out there. Stupid Squib."

* * *

Hermione woke up, her head leaning on a comfortable, but odd-shaped pillow. When her eyes finally adjusted to the light, she realized she was sleeping, not on a pillow, but Seto's chest. _Was I here all night? And where did the blanket come from. _She noticed that his wand was still somewhat in one hand, and his other hand was intertwined in her. Quietly, she got up and looked at a watch someone had left on a table. _Eight O' Clock_. _Saturday_. She got up and nudged Seto awake. His eyes opened slowly, and peered at his watch, which was still on his arm. 

"Overslept…," he muttered, and opened his laptop.

"Overslept? It's only eight!" she whispered, "when do you usually get up?"

"Two hours earlier. I can't believe I slept here all night..., I thought my bed felt _odd_."

"You are such a workaholic," she teased, smacked his arm from his laptop playfully, and stretched.

"I'm going to go upstairs…I'll see you at breakfast."

He nodded and she headed up the girls' staircase to get ready for the day. No sooner did she disappear around the corner, did Colin and Dennis Creevy leave their room and poke around the common room, looking for a scoop for the Hogwarts Newspaper they were still trying to create.

"What are you two doing?" asked Seto, as they poked through Neville's bag of books.

"We're looking for a story for the _Hogwarts Inquirer_. Neat title, huh?" said Colin, the unmistakable camera hanging from his neck.

"Heh, good luck." Seto closed his laptop and headed upstairs.

* * *

Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast later that morning, and sat between Harry and Ron, looking uncomfortably at the Slytherin table. 

"Hey, 'Mione, how come you didn't come in last night from your Herbology lesson?" asked Natasha, leaning in. "I went out to go jogging this morning and you weren't in bed."

"Oh, erm…" she thought back…_Herbology? I didn't – oh, that's right…Malfoy. I guess I should tell them._

"Guys, I have to talk to you."

"No sweat, Hermione, we already know!" exclaimed Ryou. Hermione was shocked. _Did Seto tell them?_

"Y-you do?"

"Yep! Saw you this morning. You two look _so _cute together!"

_What is Ryou talking about?_

"What?"

Yami Bakura smirked and pulled out a photo, giving it to her.

It was her, sleeping, her head leaning on Seto's chest, on the couch. She looked at him suspiciously, "you didn't duplicate this, did you?"

"Who me?" Bakura pointed at himself, innocently. "Of course not. I only made 6000 copied and gave it to the Creevys so they can make their newspaper!"

"Bakura!" she hissed.

"No, he didn't" Ryou glared at his other half, "I made sure of that."

"Well, I had something to tell you, other than that," she said, "I never went to Herbology last night." She glared at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was turned away from her, talking animatedly to his friends. _He acted as though nothing happened._ She bent her head closer, and the rest of them leaned in, so others wouldn't hear.

"You didn't go?" asked Harry, "then where were you?"

"Malfoy…he…" she still found it hard to explain, although she had told it to various teachers the night before, "he attacked me…"

"What?" Ron turned and looked at him, "that sludge-head, I'll show him…"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, "I'm not done! It started as anything else, an insult affair. Then he started going nuts, talking about his father and how I stopped him from being 'the best'..."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" asked Yami. Hermione looked at her arm, where Malfoy's grasp had slightly bruised it, "not really, but he tried to…" she brought her voice down to a low whisper, "he tried to kill me."

"WHAT?" yelled Ron. Half of the school turned to look at him.

"You couldn't do anything about it?" asked Marik.

"She couldn't," said Natasha, "Professor Sprout told her that she wouldn't need her wand and she left it on her beside table."

"Who caught him?" asked Yugi. A growl of frustration came from down the table. Set was hunched over _How to Tie a Tie for Dummies_.

"How does Seto do this? This book said 'simple instructions'!"

His book then was slammed shut as Seto sat down next to him, "Set, it's Saturday, and you don't need to wear it. No uniforms until class meets Monday."

"Oh," said Set, looking at Seto in his Battle City outfit and feeling foolish.

"So what happened?" Yugi asked.

"Seto intervened, just in time," said Hermione, "he was going to the Herbology lesson also, and took out Crabbe and Goyle, then froze Malfoy with the body bind."

"I thought you didn't need your wand for the lesson," said Yami.

"I always carry it around," shrugged the CEO, taking a bagel from the platter in front of him, "Ron, pass the butter."

"You did go to a teacher, right?" asked Harry. Hermione nodded.

"Professor Sprout saw us in the Great Hall and took us to Professor McGonagall. She couldn't expel him until she spoke with Dumbledore who wasn't in the school, but tried to take away all of Slytherin's house points, ban him from the Quidditch team, ban the team from playing for the rest of the year and give him detention till he was blue in the face, but _she _interrupted. _Umbridge_."

"I hate that woman…" muttered Seto. Hermione smiled.

"It was the greatest thing, she and Seto went into this all-out argument. He kept knocking her down every time she made a point. She was at the time where she couldn't take him anymore, and I don't blame her. He must have been twice her size and was freaking her out with one of those stares…"

"Oh! I wanna see!" smirked Marik, "show me the face you made!" Seto rolled his eyes and looked at the Egyptian.

"Do I really have to?"

Marik and Yami Bakura nodded.

"Fine," Seto thought for a moment, and pulled off what seemed to be a glare (that would probably make Voldemort whimper), a snarl, and a look of utter disgust. Marik scooted away from him.

"Okay…scary enough…"

"Anyway," said Hermione, "she was so fed up with the argument that she was losing badly that she tried to put him in detention and then the Headmaster arrive, ending the argument. Malfoy has a hearing tomorrow, and Dumbledore has his wand."

"I don't think Umbridge is finished with you either, Kaiba," said Bakura, "she's trying to pull off one of your looks." Umbridge was trying to glare Seto to death, not that it was working.

"Don't worry, Hermione," said Harry, "Malfoy won't hurt you anymore."

"We're all here for you!" exclaimed Marik.

"Thanks, guys." Hermione smiled, as the breakfast platters disappeared.

* * *

Monday, Defense Against the Dark Arts 

"Okay, class, you know what to do," said Umbridge, sweetly, "read chapter 21 and take notes. There will be a quiz on the material tomorrow."

_This battle isn't over_…thought Seto.

"Mr. Muto," began Professor Umbridge, and Yugi and Yami both looked at each other. "Sorry, Yami Muto," said Professor Umbridge, "wand away. We haven't used it all year, there is no reason to have it out now."

"I have a question, ma'am," said Yami, but was interrupted.

"Your hand was not up!" Yami raised his hand, annoyed, but Umbridge turned away from him. Seto raised his hand. _Great. Here goes Friday night all over again,_ thought Professor Umbridge, "Yes, Mr. Kaiba?"

"I have a question about the book…" _Ha! Mr. High-and-Mighty is no longer High and Mighty! Our battle ends now!_

"What section of the book, Kaiba?"

"The 'slashing spell' for example.(the spell that the Death Eater used against Hermione in the Order of the Phoenix, where the bright flame thingy zoomed across her chest and then she fell unconscious until she returned to Hogwarts.). I understand the theory behind the spell, but how are any of us going to learn to protect ourselves from it, if we don't use wands at all."

"Mr. Kaiba, as long as you understand the theory behind the spell, casting one is no problem." Seto smirked.

"the theory shows no instruction of casting, Professor."

"Then what are you implying, Mr. Kaiba?" (MINI ARGUMENT ALERT!)

"What I am implying is that instead of keeping our noses in a book that will get us nowhere in life, why don't you teach us how to cast a defensive spell?"

"The curriculum, approved by Minister Fudge, showed no need to use magic in a classroom, now get back to work."

"So that's it? What's going to happen we all leave here, and can't perform a simple spell! This is a school of magic! I could read this entire book, and do the things we do in here any day I want back home in Japan! I came here to learn how to cast spells, not to learn to read! Maybe you should change your lesson plans!"

"My lesson plans are just fine!"

Seto was standing now.

"We are in the middle of a war," hissed Seto, "or did you not notice that people are dying everyday. If a big, bad Death Eater knocked on Yugi's door, would he be able to save himself, or even try?" Yugi opened his mouth but Seto continued, "No, he wouldn't, because in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, when we were supposed to learn how to use defensive spells, we had our noses in a book that would mean nothing to us three years from now!"

"Mr. Kaiba," snarled Umbridge, "detention and 50 points from Gryffindor! Now sit down!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Seto hissed, "last year, Harry started a defense organization, against school rules, and he was almost expelled, but he did it because your class was worthless! The students in his club learned the things that should have been taught as select previous teachers were unable to do so. Why are you so against teaching us how to do something? Are you afraid that we will learn too much? Or can you not even perform the simplest of spells yourself?"

"MR. KAIBA! YOUR DETENTION IS TONIGHT AT SIX O' CLOCK! NOW LEAVE MY CLASS AT ONCE!"

"Heh, you don't have to order me out," Seto shouted, "because you won't find me back! I'm not setting foot in this class with you teaching unless you change how you run this room! Until we learn defensive spells, I'm out!" He collected his books and stormed from the room, slamming the door so hard the glass pane inside it shattered.

Professor Umbridge was very red in the face. "Now class…Mr. Bakura, what are you doing?"

"That goes for me as well!" Ryou also left the class, followed closely by Bakura and Marik.

"I'm leaving as well!" Harry jumped up and left the room.

Ron began to stand up but Professor Umbridge was too fast. "WEASLEY! SIT DOWN!"

"No, I support my friends, come on Hermione. Coming Yugi?" Professor Umbridge glared at the King of Games. "Forget her, Yugi, let's go." Before Umbridge knew it, all of her students, except for Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Jabot Flint, Theodore Nott, and Pansy Parkinson, had walked out of the classroom.

* * *

"Seto, are you going to her detention?" asked Marik. They had all gone to the library until their next class. "I'm debating it." 

"Did you see the look on her face when the rest of the class began walking out?" asked Ron, "Ernie Macmillan (spelling?), from Hufflepuff, said your words made him think and he told me that he had to ask himself why he was still in class."

Hermione giggled, "yes, but Lavender and Paravati said that Romilda Vance thinks you are, how did she say this, 'awfully brave, handsome, and courageous to stand up to her like that and Paravati believes she's going to try to sneak you a love potion."

"Yea, right." "Pharaoh, wanna duel?" asked Bakura in the corner of the library, "I'm bored and we still have 20 minutes."

"Fine, draw your cards, not that it matters, I summon _Exodia_!"

"No fair! Forget it, I don't want to duel anymore."

* * *

At six, halfway through dinner, Harry saw Professor Umbridge leave the staff table. 

"Err, Seto, I think the detention is real."

Seto sighed and finished his mashed potatoes. "I won't be long…" he got up from the table. He would soon learn that he would be gone for a long, long time.

"I'll see you later," he pecked Hermione on the cheek and left the Great Hall. Harry turned to his friends. "Um, Hermione? Do you still know how to get the murtlap stuff? I have a feeling he won't back for a while, and may need it…when he does."

Seto headed to Umbridge's office, and opened the door without knocking.

"Let's get this over with, I have a life to live."

"Very well," said Umbridge sweetly, handing him parchment and an extremely pointed quill.

"You're making me write lines? For how long?"

"As long as the message _sinks in_, trouble makers like you may be here for a while."

"Uh huh…there's no ink."

"Oh," she smiled, "you won't need any! It's a special quill with limitless ink already inside the tip. I want you to write '_I will respect my teachers'_ until I tell you to stop."

"Fine then…" he sat at the desk in the room, and began to write 'I will respect my teachers'. He then let out a gasp of pain. He wrote on the parchment, but the words appeared on the back of his right hand, then disappeared, the skin completely healed over, the lettering on the parchment in blood-red ink. He wrote again and it cut into his hand. Then Seto realized the ink was in his blood.

"What kind of quill is this?"

"Something wrong? The quill is normal!"

"This isn't normal…"

"Keep writing!" she called cheerfully, and then returned to the papers she was grading, ignoring Seto completely as if he was never there.

About four hours later, Seto paused writing. The message disappeared from his hand, leaving an imprint.

"Am I done yet?" She got off her chair and strode over to the table he was writing his line on.

"Hand?" her hand was outstretched, but Seto didn't show her anything. She grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand out, "hmm…not good enough. Keep going!"

"It's ten o' clock!"

"KEEP GOING!"

Seto rolled his eyes and kept writing. Soon after the message wouldn't disappear and his hand was beginning to throb. A clock chimed from the other side of the door leading into her classroom. Now it was midnight, and she wasn't letting him leave just yet.

Something strange broke Seto from his continual writing. Set was trying to contact him mentally, despite the fact he had a body of his own.

/Seto? Are you coming back yet/

**/No, I'm still in detention…/**

/Still? When is that woman letting you leave. Ron said that Harry was never in there that long/

**/ Who knows? Just do me a favor and tell the mischievous thief to not get on my case when I get in, or he'll die again./**

/Er...ok. Got it./

"Hello! Mr. Kaiba, you're not writing!"

Seto snapped back to attention, and kept going, annoyed for coming to the detention in the first place and wishing his quill and ink weren't in his bag back in the common room.

Professor Umbridge kept him until way past three in the morning, not letting him leave until his hand was rubbed raw, also giving him detentions until the end of the month. By that time he had left his first detention, Seto thought that he had cut into his hand so much, it had hit bone. He and his throbbing hand entered the common room. Not to his surprise, everyone was in bed. A bucket and a note attached was next to his laptop.

_-Seto_

_This will help. Soak your hand in it._

_'Mione_

Following his girlfriend's order, he dunked his hand into the murtlap. The redness around the words vanished, but the pain was still somewhat there and the words remained. After a few minutes, he vanished the murtlap from the bucket and headed up to his dormitory. Quietly, he slipped into his pajamas and collapsed onto his bed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Beginning of May, after the end of Seto's detentions 

Malfoy's hearing had been a success. He had been expelled from Hogwarts, his wand snapped, and sent to Azkaban for using one of the Unforgivable Curses, the _Avada Kedavra, _to try and do Hermione in. The news had brightened Hermione's mood greatly.

Final exams neared, bringing onslaughts of homework and studying. Neville Longbottom was having breakdown, under the stress. Harry's dream from a month ago lay forgotten in his mind.

Eventually, Harry and his friends returned to Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, but Seto remained true to his word, not setting a foot into the room, except for detentions. For the rest of April, he had gone to Professor Umbridge's office every day at six o' clock, and wasn't allowed to leave until the wee hours of the morning, increasing the lines under his eyes and trips to the Kitchens for a continuous cup of steaming coffee, but after the first week, the caffeine stopped keeping him awake. After a month, his hand close to mutilated in severe cuts, was bandaged and his detention spree was over.

Yugi and his friends were surprised, entering Potions one day to find Professor Snape absent from class. Instead, to their dismay, the class was being watched by Professor Umbridge.

The instructions for their potion was on the board. Everyone sprang to work, pairing up with friends. Yugi and Yami decided to work with Seto, as certain instructions put the CEO at a disadvantage, his hand in loads of bandages, as the large cuts into his hand kept opening up at random times of the day, blood trickling everywhere, and there wasn't anything one could do about it. Ryou had sadly, partnered with his Yami, a mistake indeed.

"Come on, let _me_ make it!" Bakura pleaded.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"PLEASE! It's my favorite class! Yey chemistry!" Bakura pouted.

"The only reason you enjoy this class, thief, is so you can blow something up in the teacher's face!"

"Precisely! Which is why the annoying toad leading this class needs to be put in her place!"

"Erm…no. Besides your wishes, O' Evil One,**_ I_** plan to pass this class!"

"Oh, yea. You and the rest of the students. Please, let me! Please? Please? PLEASE!"

"Well……"

"THANK YOU!" Yami Bakura shoved Ryou out of the way and began to make the potion. Immediately, Ryou dashed to the other side of the room.

Yami cut Mandrake roots while Seto stirred the current 'something' in the cauldron.

"Uh oh," said Yugi, looking beyond his two partners to see Bakura at it again. "Bakura's making the potion."

"That means there's only one thing to do. We have to scoot our chairs furthest from Bakura as possible!" Yami declared.

Seto scooted his stool to the other side of the cauldron and continued to stir. Yugi and Yami did the same, bring their chairs as far as possible when…

KABOOM!

Some classmates poked out from under tables. Ryou got up from his shelter across the room. Bakura, O' Evil One, had triumphed again. Dolores Umbridge's eyebrows got burned off, her hair was gone, and resembled a bald toad, even more than before.

"Not much changed," Ron said to Harry as they left the classroom at the bell, "now, instead of looking like a toad, she's a bald, eyebrow-less toad."

Hermione turned to Yami Bakura, "what did you put in that potion?"

The thief thought for a moment. "Well, let's see. I snuck into Snape's office and took everything under the 'moderately dangerous' category! Man, next week, all out! I'm going for the 'highly dangerous – can be fatal' stuff! And all of that really bad stuff goes right into a Slytherin's cauldron!"

* * *

Later, during lunch, Marik noticed something odd. Snowball and Hedwig were flying toward them, the _Daily Prophet_ in their beaks. Marik also noticed a load of other owls with the same paper. 

"Guys?" he asked, "isn't it a bit late for owl post?"

_Something must have happened in the Wizarding World…_thought Yugi.

"And where's Dumbledore?" asked Harry, "he hasn't been at meals for over a week!"

"Hm…I wonder where he went," the Pharaoh thought aloud. Seto took the paper from his owl, stroking the bird with his bandaged hand. He looked at the front headlines and spit out the coffee he was drinking, spraying the Tomb-thief.

"HEY! KAIBA! What was that for?"

Ryou aimed his wand at the messy Yami, "_Scourgify_." The mess was gone.

"Guys," Seto said, reading the paper, "there was a breakout from Azkaban Prison."

"What?" asked Hermione, "a breakout! But the only time that happened was when Sirius Black escaped and that was three years ago!"

"Here, read the headlines for yourself." Seto handed off the paper.

MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN

"_The worst breakout from Azkaban Prison in history," says Minister Cornelius Fudge, "every Death Eater escaped." _

_All of the Death Eaters, or supporters of You-Know-Who, escaped early this morning and are highly dangerous. Approach with caution. These Death Eaters are at large:_

(Most of these first names are made up)

_Henry Drawlish_

_Gregory Hanford_

_Neville Jugson_

_Gozaboro Kaiba (_You're probably thinking- WHAT THE HAY-HO IS GOIN' ON? More will explain this later on. It is essential in the sequal to come, bear with me on it!)

_James Lanairing_

_Aguaranzeb Lestrange (daughter of Bellatrix)_

_Rodolphus Lestrange (caught in the Department of Mysteries)_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Hunn'reh Mulciber _

_Theodore Nott, Sr._

_James Rookwood_

_If one sights any of these wanted, waste no time contacting the Ministry at once…_

"Wait a minute." Seto snatched the paper from Hermione ("Hey!") and his face paled.

_What! This doesn't make any sense! How can my step-father be one of them! He disappeared when I turned fourteen and took over KaibaCorp! He's been missing since! How could he have joined Voldemort when on the other side of the globe!_ Thought Seto, _Unless he was already a Death Eater when I was adopted! But I thought Yugi and I had gotten rid of him back in Noa's virtual universe. Instead of saving himself, Noa stayed back to prevent Gozaboro from escaping! There's no way he could be alive! That island blew sky high!_

"Seto, isn't that your step-father?" Marik pointed to the picture of Gozaboro Kaiba.

"This doesn't make any sense at all," he said, confused. _But wait! If we haven't seen the last of my stepfather, is Noa still alive as well? I have a feeling that if Gozaboro _is_ back, he's going to come after me, for revenge, and will most likely use Mokuba to get his way. First Voldemort, now this! Why can't we have one normal week?_

* * *

That's all! 

I split the rest of this chapter into Chapter 22, the supposedly last chapter of _Tom Riddle's Item_, so now there's 23 chappies! Almost there...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22! Once again, I don't own YuGiOh or Harry Potter!

Chapter 22:

By the time dinner rolled around, the owls had returned, but Dumbledore did not. This time, twice as many owls flew in, many of them holding _The Evening Prophet_, and black envelopes. The paper landed in front of Hermione and she read the headline, a story that used up the _entire_ edition.

_MASSACRE AMONG WORLD_

_Early this afternoon came the largest Death Eater gathering ever recorded. Attacks rocked China, the United States – New York City, Chicago, Philadelphia, Baltimore, Sacramento, Boston, Richmond, New Orleans, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Salt Lake City, Las Vegas, Trenton, Pittsburgh, Orlando, Miami, Denver, Jackson (New Jersey), Albuquerque, Phoenix, Honolulu, Staten Island, Seattle; France, Brazil, Russia, Korea, Vietnam, Austria, Hungary, Ireland, Germany, India, Kenya, Mexico, Canada, Iceland, Denmark, Taiwan, Australia, New Zealand, Pakistan, Romania, and England. A lone massacre struck the heart of muggle London, leaving hundreds dead, none wounded. The Ministry of Magic is doing everything possible to aid those who lost loved ones, says Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter._

The story went on and on about the damage caused by the attacks. Soon, a gazillion owls entered the Great Hall, flying toward faculty and students. A gray barn owl dropped a black enveloped letter on Hermione's plate.

"Oh no," she whispered, and removed the seal with a trembling hand.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I am very sorry to say that in the world massacres, your mother, father, and grandparents on your mother's side were killed. We offer our deepest apologies for your lost loved ones, and would do anything to try and fill the emptiness in your heart._

_Uncle Nate_

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and broke out into Seto, who pulled her close.

"Oh, Hermione," said Natasha, "I'm so sorry!"

Hermione made some type of nod, while crying into Seto's robes. Harry looked around the Hall. Many students were doing the same as Hermione, getting letters of lost family and friends. Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw was comforting the Patil twins, who were crying over a pair of death notices. Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillion were trying to make Justin Finch-Fletchy feel better as he read a letter of his own. Professor McGonagall stood and addressed the hall.

"May I have your attention please? Thos effected by the recent events may report to the Hospital Wing for a soothing solution. Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout will administer it."

"Come on, 'Mione," he said, getting up, and taking off his drenched cloak, and she gave a sniffled nod and they left up the marble staircase, following and followed by many other students in the school. Ron looked at the Slytherin table. "Look at them," he hissed to the rest of his friends, "none of them got notices, as if their parents and family were too good to be killed, while the rest of us suffer!"

"Ron!" Yugi also looked toward the Slytherin table. Only a few students out of the entire house had gotten a letter and the ones that did weren't Malfoy-friendly.

"Attention," called McGonagall, "I have word from the Ministry that all of the victims have been identified and there are no more owls entering the school at this time. Classes for tomorrow and the remainder of today will be cancelled. Would everyone please report to their dormitories."

Harry headed up the stairs with the rest of the school ('xept the Slytherins) and could have sworn he saw Malfoy head up the stairs as well.

_I must be dreaming! Malfoy isn't here, he was expelled and wanted by the law. He can't be here and I just am seeing things_. Despite the unbelievable situation, he was beginning to doubt that Malfoy wasn't in the school.

* * *

"J-just like that…gone," sniffed Hermione, "and I'll never see them again!" Her eyes glistened with tears again, but none came out. 

"Shh," Seto soothed her, "there's nothing you could have done about it…"

"I miss them so much," she said, hugging him, "I wish I could see them again."

Hermione received her soothing solution and they headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

On the way back, Seto suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione, concerned. The soothing solution had ended her sobbing state and had calmed her down, and the tears stopped gushing out.

"I could have sworn I saw…Malfoy…hey. You head to the common room and tell the gang where I went." Seto ran down the hall and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Seto heard the door to the boy's room click shut. After waiting a few seconds, he entered as well, feeling his wand in the pocket of his pants. He stalled for time by playing with his bandages, and to his delight, the bandages were clean. The cut, more like the words etched into his flesh didn't open up for more than a day, making a record. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the bathroom stalls open, and a familiar blonde exit. Seto whirled around, grabbing his wand,but then imediatley ducked to avoid a blast from Malfoy's wand. 

"_Reducto!_" The sinknext to Seto exploded, causing water to flood the floors. _Oh, Filch is going to have a FIELD daywith this!_ thought Seto as he aimed his wand for the bathroom door, Malfoy was trying toescape.

"_Colloportus!_"The door clicked shut, and Seto sent a few more spells toward Malfoy, making the blonde turn from unlocking the door to battle Seto.

"_Impedimenta!_" Malfoy and Seto shouted at the same time. Both spells collided, doing no damage. When the jets of light cleared, Seto had barely enough time to duck a wave of red light.

"Give it up, Kaiba, only one of us is coming out of here _alive_."

"Yea," Seto shot another spell, "and you won't be!"While dodging a spell,Malfoy shot another spell.

"_Impedimenta!" _Seto was thrown against the wall, landing on the ground with a dull thud. "_Accio Wand!"_ The CEO's wand flew from the wet tiled floor and into the -ex-Slytherin's hand. Seto got to his feet, water still gushing from the broken sink pipes.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Seto fell over, stiff as a board, hitting the floor with a loud 'splash!'. He then stood over Seto's frozen form, twirling Seto's wand in his fingers, smirking triumphantly. "Fool, you fell into my trap; I wanted you to come in here, and now you're out of my hair. You got in my way once, but not again, Kaiba." Taking care to trample Seto's already bandaged hand, he only stopped when there was a sickening _'crack!'_, " But don't worry. I'll make good use of Granger. After all, you promised to protect her!" In a spot where Seto could see, he plucked a strand of hair from Seto's head (now all Seto fans led by myself, are holding various torching devices and are chasing Malfoy in ferret form), dropped it into a goblet of some potion and drank. After a minute, his appearace changed and he then looked like Seto Kaiba. (Ohhh, Polyjuice Potion alert!)

"You'll love this, Kaiba," smirked Malfoy, kneeling over the drain in the floor. He waved his wand, muttering a few words under his breath, and the drain became blocked by a giant drain stopper. Instead of the water going down the drain, it remained in the bathroom. He then used the reducto curse to blow up the rest of the sinks, snapping the pipelines on each one. Malfoy pushed Seto intothe last stall in the room, closing the stall door and exiting the bathroom, the water continuing to pour from the pipes. Thenwith a flick of his wand, locked the door. Seto lay, frozen as a block of wood, blood trickling through the loose bandages on Seto's now broken hand, while the flood kept on coming.

* * *

Hermione sat on the couch in the common room. "He said he saw Malfoy and ran off." 

"I thought I saw him too, before heading up here," said Harry.

"Harry! The map!" exclaimed Ron, "it'll show where anyone is in the castle!" Harry disappeared up the boys stairs and returned later with the Marauder's Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map began to show the halls of the school and the students within it.

"Wicked. Where can I find one of those?" asked Bakura, evilly.

"You can't. There's only one."

Bakura pouted.

"Look! Seto's there, in the boy's bathroom," pointed Marik, "but Malfoy is on this floor!"

"I thought you said that Seto was tailing Malfoy," asked Harry, looking at Hermione.

"Maybe he had to fix his hand or something," guessed Ryou, "it has been acting up lately."

"I guess…but any case, we have to stop Malfoy now, before he hurts someone. He's going to pass the entrance here in a minute, so we can catch him soon!"

Harry, Pharaoh, and Set left the common room. They didn't see Malfoy pass, but Seto.

"Seto!" exclaimed Set, I thought you were in the bathroom two floors up!"

Malfoy shook his head, and spoke, remembering he sounded like and looked like Seto. "No, I was chasing sludge-boy. Did you see him?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I thought you were him at first, but I guess not."

"He must have gotten away then…when I get my hands on him…" It was awfully strange to be acting like his enemy. "I'm going to check the next hall, see if he was around." Malfoy turned to leave when Ryou ran up to the Pharaoh. "Yami! Harry! Set, we found Malfoy and he's – oh! Seto, I thought…hey! Where are you going?"

"To find Malfoy!" Malfoy called over his shoulder as he left the corridor. Hermione then rushed out of the common room.

"Harry! Malfoy was standing right here a second ago and you let him leave?" she was holding the map in her hands.

"What? No, that was Seto."

"Seto's still in the bathroom on the tenth floor. That was Malfoy!" Harry and Yami looked at Set and Hermione and they all dashed down the hall.

* * *

Malfoy entered Professor Umbridge's office. 

"Did you complete your mission?" she asked, looking at him, sternly.

"Sort of… you do know I'm Draco, right?" he asked, sounding like Seto still. Umbridge nodded. "What do you mean, sort of."

"I didn't kill the mudblood like my father ordered, but I got Kaiba out of my hair for a while."

"How'd you manage that?"

"I led him into an out-of-order boys' bathroom on the tenth floor. Gave him the complete body-bind. He's frozen in a locked stall. For now, everyone thinks I'm him. Well, I have to go, and when I finally complete the mission part 1, I'll report back."

He left the office as he heard Harry and Yami's voices.

"Harry! You and Set go around and block him off!"

"He's outside Umbridge's office!"

Yami and Hermione rounded the corner and stopped short of Malfoy. Yami raised his wand. "Alright, Kaiba, who are you _really_?" Malfoy faked being in pain and dropped to his knees, clutching his hand, bandages still tightly wrapped around it. He made a face of pain, "Argh!" His wand, otherwise known as Seto's wand, hidden behind his back, tapped his hand, turning the bandages red. _Just a few steps closer_, he thought.

"Are you sure that's Malfoy?" asked Hermione, taking a step closer. Yami also moved closer, but an extra pace, putting himself in front of Hermione, just in case. Malfoy looked up, his face contorted in false pain.

"That's not Malfoy!" Hermione cried out, and she took another step closer to Malfoy, "look at the cut on his hand, that's Seto!" Malfoy lashed out at her, knocking her to the ground, one arm holding her throat, and the other with Seto's wand pointed at Yami.

"Don't take another step, _Pharaoh_. Or Granger hits the dust."

"What did you do with the _real_ Seto Kaiba?" demanded the Pharaoh, but Malfoy didn't say a word. Instead, he began squeezing Hermione's throat with all of his might.

Hermione grabbed Malfoy's wrist and tried to pull his hand off her windpipe, but it wasn't working. He had Seto's appearance, voice, and apparently, his grip, which wasn't a weak grip. Her vision began fading in and out, and was unable to breathe until someone rammed into Malfoy, knocking him off of her. Yami ran over to her.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" She massaged her neck, breathing heavily. "I think so." He helped her into a sitting position.

Set and Harry had both tackled Malfoy. Set grabbed Seto's wand and chucked it at the Pharaoh. "Cousin! Catch!"

"What is going on here?" exclaimed Professor McGonagall, exiting her office down the hall. "Potter! Get off Kaiba immediately!"

"Professor!" cried out Hermione, breathing heavily, "that's Malfoy! He attacked me again!"

Harry pinned Malfoy against the wall. "What did you do with Seto?" Malfoy spat in Harry's face. "Sod off, Potter!" He kicked Harry in the stomach, his appearance returning to normal. He no longer looked like Seto, and then, with his own wand, a new one after his old was snapped, seemed to vanish into thin air.

Harry knelt on the ground for a moment and rushed to Hermione "are you alright?"

She nodded, "fine."

Set, can I have the map?" Harry skimmed the map, noticing Seto hadn't left the bathroom. "He's on the tenth floor!"

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy attacked you again?" McGonagall asked, as she had originally seen Set and Harry pin down Seto( really Malfoy), Seto lash at Harry, turn into Malfoy and disapear.

"He was choking me, but Harry and Set knocked him off of me. He didn't hurt me too much."

Set was already heading up the stairs to the tenth floor. _Everything here seems so familiar. These events are so familiar to me!_

_**-Flashback- (The flashbacks come from chapter 4 and 5 of Dawn of the Duel)**_

_**Atemu was with Shimon more often, learning his lessons when a servant ran through the Palace screaming like a Banshee, making everyone stop their daily activities.**_

"_**My Prince, you must come quickly! Pharaoh Akunumkanon is ill!" It wasn't long before all of the Priests and Atemu were at Akunumkanon's chambers. **_

"_**Father, are you ill?"**_

"_**Ill? Me? HA!" Akunumkanon said vibrantly, then coughed. **_

"_**I take that as a 'yes, you are." Shimon stated. Karim entered the chamber with a goblet of sage. He was blending them together and handed the golden cup to his ruler.**_

"_**This potion will heal you, my Pharaoh. The herbs contain healing abilities."**_

"_**Well, it is soothing. Thank you Karim." **_

_**Karim kept giving Akunumkanon the same potion. Unlike the first, however, the potions had unknown effects. The Pharaoh was getting weaker and weaker and no one could figure out why. Karim went over his book of potions and double checked his ingredients. **Everything was correct. I must go collect some other herbs…** "Set! Watch over this concoction for me! I must see to the Pharaoh!"**_

"_**Of course, Karim. Do hasten and figure out the problem with our King." Karim hurried off. Set took a look at the spell book. There were recipes for all different types of potions. Bored, he flipped through the papyrus pages, marking the current page. **_

**Set stopped at a certain page. It had the same ingredients as the antidote Karim was trying to produce, except there was one other item needed. The symptoms and side effects were identical.**

_This is it! The cause of Pharaoh's inexplicable illness! Someone is poisoning our King!_

_**There was a shuffle at the door. Believing it to be Karim, Set turned to tell him of this discovery. He saw a glimpse of an old man with a golden eye…**Akunadin? What the –**… before something large and heavy collided with the back of his head. Set plummeted to the ground in a heap with a loud thud.**_

_I am so sorry, my son. It's for the better of your future…** Akunadin thought as he watched his guard strike the High Priest. Akunadin sighed. "Take our High Priest to the dungeons."**_

"_**Why, sir?" asked the guard, "it seems…shall I say, unwise."**_

"_**Set was trying to murder the Pharaoh," lied Akunadin, "see, the page in that book he was looking of told of a poison. Have another help you carry him down, and don't be seen. Leave the Millennium Item here."**_

"_**Yes, sir." The guard fetched another and they carried Set away. Akunadin got to work. He took the potion Karim was working on, along with the book of spells and couple of other bottles. Before leaving, he knocked things over, broke bottles, and deliberately made it look as if a struggle took place. He hurried out, making sure the Millennium Rod was in the center of the room on the floor.**_

* * *

(now, this section is in chapter 5 of Dawn of the Duel, if you need to read the entire chapter to figure out what's going on. So no one is confused, Shinhep is a made up character that owned the Millennium Rod before handing it down to Set.) 

_"**My Pharaoh," said Shada, "this prison complex has areas only you are authorized to enter. They are this way." He led his King down the halls and past a door. They passed cells of criminals. Some stared back hungrily. A few whistled at Isis, but she ignored them and moved on. After the last cell, there was a door, partially ajar. It was another hall. There were no torches and it was very dark. Shinhep nearly collided with a cell door and almost had bar imprints along his face. **_

_"**Nice way to stop yourself, Shinhep," said Mahado, rolling his eyes.**_

_"**This area is restricted to you, my King," said Shada, "the most dangerous criminals and murderers are here. Though none are now…"**_

_"**Something is in that cell…" said Mahado, "seeing a glint of something shine near the ground. Isis stepped forward and shook the door. It was unlocked. Mahado opened it and Isis hurried inside just as someone in the cell stood up. There was a bright light and a small sound of glass shattering and all was silent again. Atemu and the other priests stood outside the cell.**_

_"**Isis, what are you doing? There's no one there? Whoever it was left through some type of magic!" exclaimed Shinhep.**_

_"**There is broken glass here…"she muttered, walking around the cell. She saw the glint of light reflecting off as Mahado had. She bent toward the glint. It was a golden ankh across something blue. She felt the ground and found a hand.**_

_"**Shada! Go get a torch!"**_

_"**Yes, right away!" He ran off down the hall. When he returned, he shone it into the cell. Isis was kneeled on the ground, Set's hand in hers.**_

_"**Shada! Scan his mind. What is wrong?" Shada stepped into the cell and put the torch into a bracket on the stone wall. Using the Millennium Ankh, he placed the tip of the item on Set's head. Shada closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. He was subconsciously in Set's mind. After a minute or two of searching, Shada left the Priest's mind.**_

_"**Well?" demanded Atemu.**_

_"**He is alive, my Pharaoh. However most of the attack has been erased from his mind and has been replaced. His Ka blocked me from going further. **_

_"**He is alive, my Pharaoh! We should return to the Palace."**_

**_-End Flashback-_**

They reached the boys' restroom, but the door was locked. Gushing sounds were heard on the other side of the door.

"Alohomora!" Professor McGonagall waved her wand and the lock clicked. Tons of water gushed right out the door, and they entered after a moment. The bathroom was empty, but there was a partially washed up blood trail leading to a stall on the other end of the lavatory.

"Seto!" called Yami, his voice echoing off the walls.

"Here!" Set pointed to the blood trail and part of a ripped bandage. Harry immediately began pounding on the stall doors, until the last one, unlike the others, did not open.

"Alohomora!" said Professor McGonagall once more, and the bar on the opposing side of the door shifted. It wouldn't open, however, as something was blocking it, so the Professor vanished the door.

"Seto!" shrieked Hermione, sinking to her knees. Set and Yami pulled him out, and McGonagall raised her wand once more.

"Finite Incantatem!"

No longer under the effects of the Body-Bind, Seto closed his eyes in pain, his robes and hair drenched from the ongoing waterflow. "Set…?"

"Yes, Seto, are you alright?"

"GET OFF MY HAND!"

Set looked down and immediately removed his foot. Seto's hand looked like a mutilated bloody mess.

"Up you get, we have to get you to the hospital."

Yami helped Seto stand. He looked around, "S—t, Malfoy took my wand." He shivered, soggy from head to toe.

"No, I have it," Set took the stick from his pocket and gave it to his other half, who threw it into his robes.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Mr. Kaiba, what is that?" McGonagall pointed to the 'I will respect my teachers' that was visible, whitish letters outlined from the blood.

"Detentions…" Seto gasped, clutching his hand.

"Detentions?"

"With Umbridge."

"He made her write lines," explained Harry, "she has this quill that needs no ink, and when you write, the words appear onto your hand in your blood."

"How long did she make you do this?" asked McGonagall, revolted that a teacher used this kind of punishment.

"We had argued that night and the following class, and she was through with me, she gave me detention. I was there from dinner to three that night, and she wouldn't let me leave until there was a good cut in me. Apparently she was unsatisfied by my new 'tattoo' that she made me come back everyday at the same time, leaving the same time for a month."

"A MONTH?"

"I cut into myself so much, I must have hit a blood vessel or a bone…or both. After that last night, the wounds would open up at random points."

_Flashback_

_After his final detention, Seto returned to the common room, nearing five in the morning. With only three and a half hours until his first class of the day, he trudged past the essence of murtlap that his friends had left for his hand and headed upstairs to bed. Without bothering to change, he collapsed into his four-poster and fell asleep instantly._

_The next morning, Seto was shaken awake. He squinted his eyes open at Yugi, worry plastered over the face of the King of Games._

_"What?"_

_"Your hand…" Yugi pointed to the floor. Seto's hand hung limply over the side of the bed, and the cuts had opened over the three hours he was sleeping. Blood trickled from the words, down his fingers, and into a small puddle on the floor._

_"S—t," muttered Seto, "what's our first class? Is it Defense Against the Dark Arts?"_

_"Yep," said Yugi, " and in our last class, the witch stopped me on the way out and said that you have the rest of the years worth of detentions unless you return to class."_

_"That b----," muttered Seto. Grasping for his wand, he conjured a roll of bandages and wrapped the entire roll around his hand. "There…Scourgify!" The puddle disappeared and Seto changed into new robes for another day of classes, only this time, he would get a good night sleep._

_End Flashback_

"Professor Dumbledore and I will have a chat with Professor Umbridge, now you need medical help."

"YOU AGAIN?" exclaimed Madame Pomfrey as they entered the hospital. "You have been in here more times than Potter, and he's been here six years!"

"Hey!"

She sighed, "what happened? Look at you! Were you swimming in the lake?"

"Could have fooled us. Someone locked him in a bathroom, wandless, while flooding the room with broken pipes," explained Professor McGonagall.

"And your hand, boy, it looks -"

"Broken," Seto wheezed out, and he thought the pain was so strong, cutting the entire hand off would be better than healing it.

"Alright, healed," said Madame Pomfrey tapping her wand at the wound. The bonesfixed themselves, and the excess blood disapeared. Then she saw the words. "Blood quills? Who's using blood quills, Minerva?"

"Dolores, a form of detention."

"Can't you get rid of that woman?"

"Well, I can't fix blood quill cuts. The scars will fade…eventually."

"It keeps cutting open, Poppy."

"Does it? Hmm, odd. Blood quill scars _never reopen_afterwards, unless the quill was tampered with, but who would do that? The blood quill alone is enough. How long were you writing, Kaiba?"

"Month."

"A MONTH? Minerva, shoo that woman out. That isn't detention, it's torture! You don't need her for Defense Against the Dark Arts! What do you learn in that class, Potter?"

"That Seto's really good at getting on Umbridge's nerves."

"Really, Potter!"

"Well, it's true. Um, nothing. Just how to read."

"Good. Get rid of that woman!"

"Get rid of _who_?" asked Dolores Umbridge as she entered the ward. Hermione had a snaeky suspicion that she had been outside the entire time.

"**You**!" shouted Seto, and Yami and Set looked at each other and then stood in frontof Seto, in case they had to hold him back from doing something very foolish.

"Mr. Kaiba, I may have to give you detention for disrespect to a teacher. And due to the new decree by the Ministry, any student receiving a detention, must go to it. Now, watch your tongue, young man, before you get another."

"Now, Dolores," began McGonagall, "Blood quills are illegal!"

"Are they? I have permission from Minister Fudge to be able to use one."

"Professor Dumbledore would never allow you to use such an item as punishment."

"I see it as justice, Minerva, this way students will remember their wrongdoings and won't do it in the future."

"You call it justice? Keeping someone cooped up in your office for nine hours doing nothing but mutilating their own body!"

"Detention, Mr. Kaiba! My office, six o' clock, tonight!"

Seto clenched his hands into fists, and for a moment, Yami thought he was going to hit the teacher. Instead, he stormed from the infirmary, rewrapping his hand as he went.

The rest of his friends rushed after him.

When Seto reached the common room, he changed into dry robes, then pulled out a sheet of parchment and his quill.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"Contacting Quill Supplies in Hogsmeade. I need blood red, quick-dry ink that doesn't get into your blood-stream, and a very pointed quill, but not a blood quill."

"Where were you when Malfoy was running around, Seto?" asked Marik.

"Locked in the boys' bathroom on the tenth floor. Malfoy got me before I could get him."

After dinner, Seto received his quill and ink and headed to the second floor for his detention.

Seto entered Umbridge's office that night, his new quill and ink in his pocket.

"Here you go," she said sweetly, giving him parchment and 'the quill'.

This time, Seto pulled out his new quill and kept the ink balanced on the bench next to him. Instead of using the blood quill and cutting himself, he simply wrote over his scars, making it look like he was doing Umbridge's deed only he didn't hurt himself. To pull it off completely, he faked faces of pain.

After an hour, she asked to see his hand. Looking at the 'redness' of the cut, "Very good. There is no need to come back. You may leave and I hope you learned your lesson."

Collecting his quill and ink, he left the office, and returned to the common room, finally beaten Umbridge at her own game.

* * *

"Malfoy just disappeared…how can that be possible?" Harry muttered to no one. 

Yami plopped onto the couch. "I'm bored. Anyone want to duel?" Ron looked at him

"At a time like this?"

"Well, until we find Malfoy, its something to do."

Ron thought for a moment and then the light-bulb went off. "hey, why don't you teach us how to play?"

"Alright," said Yugi. He, Yami and Yami Bakura moved in, making a circle. Yugi pulled out the deck he and Yami shared.

"Now, the first thing you do, make a complete embarrassing fool out of your opponent."

"BAKURA!" Yami scolded, "leave this part to me. You duel with honor, and respect. Believe in the heart of the cards and then you last-turn draw will be a success!"

Seto entered the common room.

"How'd it go?" asked Ron, while Seto removed the bandages from his hand. "I don't need to go there anymore. She was completely fooled!"

"…now five and six star monster need a sacrifice because they're usually more powerful monsters. seven and eight star monsters, like Dark Magician need two sacrifices. Nine stars and up need three…"

* * *

Harry kept the marauder's map with him at all times since Malfoy's escape. Dumbledore was still absent from school and Seto and Professor Umbridge hadn't fought in over three weeks. 

One day, while in the common room, Hedwig flew in an open window and dropped a scroll upon Yugi's head, making it the seventeenth time that year that a bird dropped something onto him.

Yugi looked at the scroll. "Harry! For you!"

"Guys! It's from Remus!" Harry opened it and skimmed through it.

"Remus," thought Yami, "he's the one who led us around Diagon Alley with you three right?" Hermione nodded, "yes."

"What did he say?" asked Ron.

"Normal stuff," replied Harry, skimming the letter, "just stay out of trouble, no unnecessary risks, lots of Death Eater sightings, Dumbledore's doing secret stuff…and that he's going to pick us up at Kings Cross at the end of the year."

"What kind of work can Dumbledore be doing? It seems like he's been gone forever!"

"Obviously, important stuff, otherwise he'd be back in the school by now," said Set.

_What is Dumbledore doing? Malfoy must know when he's not in Hogwarts, because he seemed to plan his attacks on Hermione and Seto whenever he's not around. What does Malfoy know, and what could he be doing_, Harry thought.

* * *

Well, that's all! 

Only one left!

Tom Riddle's Item is coming to a close!


	23. Chapter 23

Like I have said in twenty-two other chapters, I do not own YuGiOh or Harry Potter. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi and JK Rowling, respectively.

I want to thank everyone who took their time to read my fanfiction, even the random reader who might have read one sentence of the first chapter and exited, back to the rest of the _YuGiOh_ section of the site. Putting this story together took forever, but it was worth it. I want to thank everyone who put their ideas, support and criticism into their feedback. Now, for your pleasure, the last chapter of _Tom Riddle's Item_.

**EDIT 6/19/08: The end of the chapter's been edited, so check it out for a slightly different ending paragraph.**

Chapter 23 (Nooooo! It's over! sniffle, sniffle)

The week ended, bringing the June sunshine, and cramming for exams. The first weekend of the month, everyone was outside, forgetting their upcoming tests.

Harry was relieved to know that Malfoy hadn't been spotted anywhere near the school.

"I was just thinking about what Malfoy said to you at the first attack, 'Mione," said Harry, sitting with his friends by the lake. The sun was shining on top of them, leaving the air warm with a nice breeze. The giant squid kept chasing away the birds that landed on the lake by going to the surface, flopping its tentacles in the air, then returning to the depths of the lake, waiting for the birds to continue.

"Yea?" she asked, watching the squid have fun.

"Remember how he wanted you two of the way so he could be the best, well think about it. I think he's serious."

"What do you mean?" asked Seto, walking down the hill, sitting next to Hermione.

"Well, after he made his claim," said Harry, "he tried to kill you, 'Mione. Then, while everyone is running around the day of the attacks, he's sighted again. Seto finds him, but was taken down. Malfoy said he needed you out of the way. Then he tries to kill you a second time!"

"Oh, I see…"

"HE DID WHAT?" exclaimed Seto, turning to Hermione, "when did he try that?"

"When you were locked in the bathroom, he tried to strangle me, but it didn't work."

"Well, obviously."

"He had us fooled for a minute, he disguised himself to look like you, but the Marauder's Map showed that it was really Malfoy. Before we could completely catch him, he disappeared. He always showed up when Dumbledore's not around. And Dumbledore left this morning, and nobody knows where he is!"

"You think he'll come back?" asked Hermione, leaning on Seto's shoulder as he sat down on the grass, fiddling with his cell phone.

"Maybe, but there's no telling for sure," said Harry, looking down the lake. Ryou, Marik, and Bakura were playing exploding snap while Set and Yami were still trying to teach Ron how to play Duel Monsters.

Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map, popping a _Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean _into his mouth, and nearly choked. A dot labeled _Draco Malfoy_ was on the seventh floor. Harry's eyes followed dot until it disappeared in the center of the corridor.

"He's back!"

Seto put his phone in his pocket and peered at the map, "Malfoy? I don't see him."

"He disappeared. Hey Hermione, what's on the seventh floor?"

"Um," she thought, "Seto and I have Ancient Runes class when you have Divination, that's on the seventh floor, right?"

Seto shook his head, "no, the sixth."

"Oh, erm…what about…oh! Harry, the _Room of Requirement!_"

"That's it! That's where Malfoy must be going!"

"What's the room of requirement?" asked Seto, glancing at his hand. The bandages were turning red all over again. "Crud." He reached into the inner pocket of his Battle City trenchcoat, and brought out a new roll, cleaning up caked on blood and replacing the bandages.

"Are you ever going to stop putting those on?" asked Harry, taking his eyes off the map.

"Yes, whenever the scars disappear. Why can't that woman use normal quills!"

"Because she's rotten to the core."

"Look, over there!" pointed Harry. Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Pansy Parkinson, and some brunette Slytherin Harry didn't recognize were huddled not too far away. Hermione looked over at them, "what about them?"

"Who's the other guy?" Hermione shrugged.

"It's not your business to know _everyone_ in the school, Harry," she said, and then began fiddling with the navy-blue belt-like armbands on Seto's upper arms.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" asked Yugi, coming towards them. She stopped fiddling and smiled at her friend, "nothing really."

"Yugi, do you know who that Slytherin is over there?"

"Nope, ask Ron."

"Oh, that's it! Yugi, do you still have the extendable ears that Ron gave you for Christmas?"

"Yea, why?" Yug pulled them out of his bag, and gave them to Harry. He watched his friend toss the ears near the Slytherins, his ear in the other end. Yugi, Seto and Hermione huddled together, listening, unnoticed, behind a large tree.

"…What do you mean, Nott? Think I can't get it done?" asked the brunette. "I'll let you know that since Father was arrested during the London Massacre, the Dark Lord has been putting more faith in me. He wants the job done tonight, when Dumbledore returns to the school."

"But Drakie-poo!" exclaimed Pansy, ruffling the brunette's hair, "how are you supposed to pull it off?"

"Yea, Malfoy," said Crabbe, "smuggling them in doesn't seem possible!"

Harry gave a tug and the ear returned. He gave it back to Yugi. "It seems Malfoy disguised himself again," he muttered, looking at the Marauder's Map. The dot labeled _Draco Malfoy_ was right on top of Nott's, Parkinson's, Goyle's and Crabbe's.

"We need to stop him. Something about Dumbledore's return has Malfoy on a roll and we have to end this before he hurts someone else."

* * *

Harry and Bakura looked the entire map over all day, in the boy's dorm. Hermione and Seto were on the floor, making some type of potion near the windows, the breeze allowing circulation of the fumes. Ryou, Yugi, Marik and Set were four-way dueling, Yugi in the lead, followed by Ryou, Set and Marik. The lead was narrow as it was only the fifth turn for each of the players. Yami was talking to Mokuba online and Ron was finishing his homework essay for Divination.

Bakura suddenly pointed at the Astronomy Tower, where a dot on a broomstick doodle labeled _Albus Dumbledore_ approached the tower. "Look there! He's almost back!"

"The potion's done!" called Hermione, adding the last stir of the potion. She poured it all into a large bottle, "I'll go get Ginny and Neville." She left the dormitory. Harry picked up the bottle she had labeled _Felix Felicitus_, the luck potion. When she returned, Harry handed out a fairly large bottle and small cups. "Here. Share this among yourselves and Ginny and Neville. Hermione has more for the DA if anything happens…"

We'll be fine," said Ron.

"Well, Yugi and I are going to go," said Harry, pulling out the invisibility cloak. "I have a feeling Malfoy planned something BIG. Just be on your guard." They left the common room. Hermione distributed the Felix Felicitus (luck potion)

"Cheers," she muttered and they all took a swig. "Alright then, Harry left us some' instructions to do while he breaks Malfoy's neck." She pulled out a sheet of parchment.

"It says that Yami, Ginny, and Neville watch the Room of Requirement, in case Malfoy tries to get away. He seems to go in and out of there a lot. Seto and Set are to patrol the dungeons."

"Got it," said Neville.

"Ron, Harry asks you to take Hedwig and contact the Order in case something goes wrong, and Marik, Ryou, Bakura, and I are going to the hall of staircases. Ron, you'll be with Yami."

"Right, now let's go."

* * *

Harry and Yami ran up to the Astronomy Tower steps, hidden from view under the invisibility cloak.

"I hope we're not too late," Yugi said, huffing it up yet another staircase, "this castle is too big!"

"Nah, your legs are just too small!"

"HEY!"

* * *

"There's nothing to patrol all the way down here. The dungeons must be thirty miles from the Astronomy Tower," said Seto, heading up the dungeon hallway past Professor Snape's class.

"Did you tell Mokuba yet?"

"Tell Mokuba what?" asked Seto, turning to look back on his ancient self.

"That you have a girlfriend now."

"I emailed him. He didn't respond back yet. No point really, the school years almost over. We'll be back in Japan in a few weeks."

They headed into the entrance hall. "Something must be going on up there by now!"

An echoed shout drifted down the marble staircase.

"Like that." Seto darted up the stair, Set hot on his heels.

* * *

Yami Yugi paced the corridor with Ron.

"How do we even know that the ferret is in there anyway? He could be at the Astronomy Tower as we speak!"

"Well, Harry and Yugi went up there to investigate."

Without warning whatsoever, Malfoy darted past them, throwing a smoke bomb as he passed. Unable to see, Ron was able to make out way more than one set of running footsteps across the corridor.

"Malfoy must have brought his buddies along!"

"I'll contact Bakura," said Yami, "see if you can follow them!"

"Right!"

Yami pulled out the golden coin Hermione had given him. He tapped it with his wand (a duplicate of Yugi's)

"Tomb-Thief!"

"Yes, Pharaoh! I'm a bit busy now! Take a message and I'll call you back!"

"BAKURA! Listen to me! Malfoy just left the room of requirement with – was that a roar?"

"Oh yes, Seto and Set joined in, and the Priest revealed his monster, the White Dragon. You should come down here," Yami listened as he ran to the staircase hall. "It's a blast! We're not even getting hit!"

There was a tap on the thief's shoulder as a jet of red light zoomed past.

"Oh, that was fast, Pharaoh."

"Why are we using monsters?" he asked as he sent a Stupefy toward a Death Eater.

"Well, we know more Shadow Realm fun than spells. Put your strength to use! Go Dark Necrofear!"

Ryou ran up to them. "Guys! What are you still doing here? We got the death eaters into the stair hall now!"

There was another roar from Set's dragon.

"What took you?" ask Marik, stuck in combat with a burly Death Eater. "Ron contacted the Order. They're battling in the Entrance Hall." He ducked a killing curse, which hit the burly death eater, sending him over the rail of the banister, to his already-dead death floors below.

There was a bright green flash coming from the Astronomy Tower and Yami saw Malfoy and Snape dart down the stairs, Harry and Yugi close behind them, firing spells and Dark Magic Attacks from Yugi's Dark Magician.

"Look! They're firing at Snape!" Marik looked down. Meanwhile, on the seventh floor stairs, Seto was in a battle with an extremely short Death Eater with a stubby wand. Set ran up to him.

"Seto, you may want to call forth a monster, incase you lose your wand."

"Good point," said Seto, dodging green light in the nick of time, "unleash my ultimate beast."

"Sure thing." Set raised the Millennium Rod, "come Ultimate White Dragon!"

"Come forth my Great Beast!" laughed Seto, shooting a spell at the Death Eater. Blue Eyes Ultimate took flight (sort of, there were moving stairs in the way), and shot a blast at the Death Eater, missing slightly and it ripped the mask off.

"YOU!" thundered, Seto, "I should have known."

"Yes, Dumbledore was a fool to hire me back this year!" laughed Professor Umbridge, "he has met his end by the teachers he had trusted the most!"

Grrrrrrrrrrrr. "You can't win, Umbridge, Neutron blast!"

"Protego!" she shouted, protecting herself from the attack.

"Impedimenta!" Seto shouted, and while Umbridge was blocking the Blue Eyes attack, she was blasted down the currently moving stairs, catching the railing, and stood, bracing for another attack.

"I always thought something was fishy with you after you took Malfoy's side (she sort of did anyway, instead of working with McGonagall, she didn't apply any punishment, after claiming she was the one to do it) when Hermione was first attacked! You took his side. And according to Harry, Malfoy came out of your classroom when I was attacked the day of the massacres around the world!"

"Yes, Malfoy and I have been working together this entire year, and now, once he fulfills his mission, he will take his father's place!"

"What nonsense are you talking about?" he shouted, sending spells and attack combos at her, forcing her down the Defense Against the Dark Arts corridor to avoid attack.

"You haven't gotten it by now?" she asked, grinning ear to ear, "the attacks on Miss Granger, and yourself? The muggleborn attacks!"

Flashes of light were coming from the other end of the hall and Umbridge smirked, "I guess you don't know then. Malfoy's mission was to kill a muggleborn in the school before tomorrow! However, this is his last chance, otherwise he can't become one of us!" She laughed, "he wanted to get rid of Hermione Granger since the end of last year, as she was beating him in every class! But now, you arrived, with your friends, and you took his place, putting him at third. His father wanted the perfect child, in grades, and loyalty, but of course that can't happen now."

"You're more nuts than I thought!"

"I knew our argument would never end since you left Minerva McGonagall's office that night after the first attempt!" she continued, ducking into her office, and he followed her inside, and mentally opened his link with Set.

**/Set! This would be the time to get someone down to Umbridge's office/**

/I'll be there with the Pharaoh in a minute. Why/

**/I'm in her office with her, and she's a Death Eater, plus, she's telling me what's been going on over the year and isn't trying to kill me…yet./**

/Right! Be there in a sec./ Umbridge cleared her throat with a 'hem, hem' and continued.

"I gave you detention in our next class the minute you raised yourself above the rest, trying to make me look bad! The blood quill showed it's effectiveness, and I made you come back over and over in nine hour periods for a reason, besides sheer torture."

"Yea, and what's that?" he growled, tightening his grip on his wand.

"At your last detention before Malfoy attacked you, I jinxed the quill. All last year, Potter has used that quill, but not once did his hand continually open up in blood all of the time! No, I weakened you to the bone, making your hand continually open itself to give you a constant reminder in hell that I have beaten you, once and for all! Well, look at that, it's doing it as we speak!"

Seto looked down at his right hand. He had removed the bandages so he would have a better grip upon his wand, but now, the words etched into himself tricked blood down his wrist, stopping at his silver wristband thingies.

"Well you haven't beaten me yet!"

"True, but once I do, Malfoy will only have to be rid of the Mudblood he chose to kill, your girlfriend! But I'm not going to just end you. You've been a pain in my side too long, so you're going to get picked off piece by piece. Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!" He cancelled her spell. Set, where the heck are you? "Wait. I do have one question before you attempt to blast me apart. When did Gozaboro become a Death Eater scum like you, although it fits him, he was a snake."

"Ah, Gozaboro," smirked Umbridge. "I suppose I can tell you, as a last request," she smiled horribly, "Well, he joined the Death Eaters when Voldemort was still in power, when he turned eighteen. Then he opened his muggle corporation, making machines of war with a magical twist inside them. He would have brought his son up to be a supporter of the Dark Lord like himself, only an accident changed that. He was Voldemort's right hand man, next to Peter Pettigrew. Then he adopted you, thinking he can bring you around like he had wanted with his original son. However, before he could begin, you took over his corporation, shutting his life work down. He retreated to Voldemort's side, although the Dark Lord had not yet returned, and was caught a few years ago at the World Cup incident."

_I have a sneaky suspicion that my stepfather is going to come after me again. This time I'll be ready, and he won't get away._

"Now onto your demise!" shouted Umbridge. She sent curses at him, but they missed their target. While Seto aimed his wand at Umbridge and began an incantation, she shot him first.

"Crucio!" Seto was unable to block the spell in time, and he fell over, twitching horribly until Umbridge released the spell.

* * *

Harry and Yugi ran down the entrance hall, following Snape, "Where did Malfoy go?" exclaimed Harry as they ran.

"I thought we were chasing him too! I'll head back, alright with you?"

"Fine, I want Snape!" Harry kept on running and Yugi doubled back.

Yugi headed into the staircase hall, where he saw Set and the Pharaoh run down a nearby hallway.

"Pharaoh! Where are you going?"

"Umbridge's office!" called Yami, "she's a Death Eater!"

"What? Wait for me!"

Set braked to a halt in front of the office door and blasted it open.

"REDUCTO!" The windows shattered from Seto's spell, making Umbridge look away, to not get any in her eyes.

"Seto!" Set rushed over. The CEO was shaken up, and his wand arm was trembling from being hit with the unforgivable curse over and over (she did it about four times, each time longer than the one preceeding)

"Dark Magician!" commanded Yugi and the Pharaoh at the same time, "Dark Magic Attack!"

"Protego!" Umbridge blocked the attack.

"Neutron Blast attack!" commanded Seto.

"Your big-bad-dragon isn't even in here!" Umbridge cried, sending a spell at Seto who dodged the attack.

"No, but he's out there!"

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon' heads were poking through the broken windows. "Neutron Blast!" Umbridge was blasted off of her feet, hit the wall and slid down. Yami ran forward. "It's time to pay for your crimes! "MIND CRUSH!"

Professor Umbridge fell over, her mind shattered.

"Come on," Seto ran from the room, back toward the battles on the stairs.

"What?"

"Malfoy's going after Hermione, this time, he's going to make sure he kills her!"

* * *

"Impedimenta!"

Hermione was blasted into the railing on the stairs from behind.

"Malfoy!" she cried, getting back up, "what do you want now?"

"You don't know?" he sneered, then grinned, "I've been after you all year Granger. It was my test to enter the Dark Lord's ranks. Now that I'll complete it, you'll be out of my hair, and I will take my father's place."

"I don't think so! Impedimenta!" Malfoy barely dodged the attack, but just as easily sent one at her, "Crucio!"

She screamed and fell, twitching horribly. Malfoy kept the curse going for a good minute and then stopped (when you count it out, sixty seconds is no three-two-one thing).

"Have fun yet?" asked Malfoy, not expecting an answer. "Time to say good-bye! Avada Keda – what the?"

A large dragon opened its mouth and let out a neutron blast.

"Hit him again, Blue Eyes! Neutron blast!" shouted Seto as he climbed staircase after stairway, heading up to the floor under the Astronomy Tower, the Pharaoh, Yugi, and Set a ways behind him.

Malfoy was blasted backwards by the attack. Seto reached the final flight, racing up, three steps at a time.

"Expelliarmus!" Malfoy's wand flew from his hand and fell flights below. Seto raced in front of the ex-Slytherin, blocking his path from Hermione, who was lying on the ground, "stay away from her, Malfoy," he growled.

"Oh I'm sooo scared!" said Malfoy, "what are you goin' to do, Kaiba? Throw me over the edge?"

"The thought has crossed my mind," he kept his wand aimed at Draco. "Go Blue Eyes! Hit him with White Lightning and Neutron Blast!" Seto's original Blue Eyes and his three-headed dragon let out an intertwined stream that hit Malfoy, throwing him against the banister.

"You haven't won yet, Kaiba," Malfoy spat. He flung his arm over the side, and using wandless magic, his wand returned to him.

"Impedimenta!"

"Protego!"

"Sectusempra!" yelled someone, other than Seto or Malfoy, and Hermione saw someone with greasy curtains of hair, a crooked nose, and a certain Potion's Professor run forward, grab Malfoy's arm and the two disappear, like Malfoy had during his second attack.

She got hold of her wand, looked at Seto, and screamed in panic. Blood had spurted from his face and chest as if slashed by giant swords, and he crumpled to the ground with a soft thud, blood staining into his starch white trenchcoat. His wand fell from his limp hand and nearly rolled down the stairs, but Hermione caught it.

Set, Yami, and Yugi had arrived, hearing her scream echo through the halls.

"Hermione, are you – what in the name of Ra happened here?"

"S-snape," cried Hermione, tears falling freely from her cheeks. "Snape cast it. Seto was…(sniffle) protecting me from Malfoy after…he tried it again…but…why did…?"

"Hermione," said Yugi, kneeling beside her, "Snape turned on all of us. He killed…he killed Professor Dumbledore!"

"N-n-no," she stammered, "Professor D-d-d-dumbledore (sniffle) can't be dead. He just can't be!"

"Harry and I both saw it. Malfoy was there first, and he and Dumbledore seemed to be arguing about something. More death eaters arrived and then Snape, who just uttered the curse. They both ran, but we lost track of Malfoy and I doubled back as Harry ran after Snape…"

"Talk later!" growled Set, and he traced his wand around Seto's facial and chest wounds, preventing more blood from escaping. He hoisted Seto's arm around his shoulder. "C'mon. Story time later!" He led his other half to the hospital wing, Yugi, Yami and Hermione in tow, tears falling silently from her cheeks.

The halls were more silent now, and Harry entered the hospital wing an hour later. The members of the Order; Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye, and Kinsley, and the Weasley's were huddled around one of the beds in the ward while Yugi, Yami, Set, Bakura, Ryou, Ron, Marik, and Neville were around the other. Hermione was at Seto's bedside, his hand in hers and tears were falling from her cheeks.

"What happened?" asked Harry, looking at Seto on the hospital bed.

"Snape hit him with something," said Yugi, "he was dueling Malfoy, when Snape popped up, according to Hermione, and cast the spell on Seto so he could leave with Malfoy."

"They just disappeared, like last time," said Yami, "the other Death Eaters too."

Harry walked over to the other bed. Bill Weasley was unconscious, a few slash marks on his face and various bruises on his arms.

"Ron, what – "

"He was bitten by Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf from Voldemort's ranks. Lupin said since it wasn't the full moon, he won't transform, but may have a larger liking for rarer meats and may have some wolfish qualities."

Mrs. Weasley was dabbing ointment on his cuts.

Madame Pomfrey came into the ward from her office, and began cleaning Seto's wounds. "He was just in here! I'll have to reserve a bed for the boy."

"All of us are always in here," snapped Harry.

Professor McGonagall entered the ward with Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, and Sprout. There were grazes on her face from the recent battle, and her robes were torn at the hem.

"Potter, Muto, according to Hagrid, you two were with Professor Dumbledore, invisible, when…when it happened, and you say Professor Snape…"

"Professor, Snape killed Dumbledore," said Yugi softly. Professor McGonagall swayed alarmingly, and Lupin conjured a chair under the Professor, and she collapsed into it.

"Snape," she repeated faintly, as Madame Pomfrey finished tending to Seto and moved back to Bill. "But Dumbledore…he always trusted Snape. I can't bear to believe it."

"Snape was an expert at Occlumens," said Tonks, pulling up a chair between Seto and Bill's beds and sinking into it. "We all knew that."

"Dumbledore swore that Snape was on our side," growled Mad-Eye.

Professor McGonagall dabber her eyes with a handkerchief, "this must be my fault, I asked Filius to fetch him, we needed help, the Death Eaters were advancing and Greyback didn't make it much easier for us."

"What happened to Professor Shadi through the entire thing?" asked Ryou.

Professor McGonagall smiled weakly, "ah, this you find amusing, although in this current situation, you may not be happy and amused, but he did join us in the fight, but every curse went through him, unaffected in the battle. Most of the Death Eaters had stopped fighting us and began trying him."

"Yes, he had that key around his neck. He pressed it against some of their foreheads and controlled each and everyone of their movements. And he had those scales with him, half of the Death Eaters we had to fight went mad!" exclaimed Professor Flitwick.

Bakura smiled, "that's because good ol' Shadi isn't alive at all. He's 5000 years old. He was the guardian of the Millennium Items, giving the Millennium Items to their destined owners, and was a grave-keeper of the Pharaoh, also the reincarnation of one of the Pharaoh's goody-two-shoed Priests."

"That's enough out of you, Bakura," growled Yami.

"What will happen to the school, Minerva? Leave it open?" asked Professor Sprout.

"I…will anyone come back? After this, I wouldn't blame the parents if they kept them home."

"Professor," said Hermione, drying the tears from her eyes, "um, Seto said this in a couple of shouting matches with Professor Umbridge, but since we're all in the middle of a war, shouldn't Hogwarts remain open for a lone student, if it comes to that, who wants to learn to defend itself, because learning Defense Against the Dark Arts will be so much more important to everyone now. V-Voldemort may unleash more attacks, now that Dumbledore's……" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"That is a good point, Ms. Granger, said Flitwick, "we must consult the governors. The fate of this school rests partially up to them, and we cannot leave them in the dark."

"Now, the students have to be sent home…" began Professor McGonagall.

"Not until after Dumbledore's funeral," said Madame Pomfrey, "Professor Dumbledore would have wanted to be laid to rest here at the school."

"He did more to this school than any other headmaster," said Hagrid. "All o' the things 'e contributed. This place was his home. The students could be sent home afterwards."

"Professor Dumbledore always enjoyed hearing your insight," said Professor McGonagall, "and so do I."

* * *

Classes were cancelled. Exams were cancelled. The sunshine that stayed for the next few days was extremely unfitting for the mood of the school. Seto was released from Madame Pomfrey's care yet again with a clean bill of health, although the nurse told him on his way out that if he returns next year, he has to be more careful, quit the Quidditch team and stop dueling dangerous wanted wizards.

The Japanese students and the Brits spent their time by the lake, and although the funeral for their passing Headmaster was the next day, they were trying to make the best of the situation and try to enjoy the sunshine. Ron had finally 'mastered' the basics of dueling and used Yugi's deck against Marik, getting helpful tips and learned more info with Yugi next to him every step of the way. Bakura and Ryou were playing Exploding Snap next to the duel site, Bakura sneaking pranks onto the Pharaoh, who had no idea who was casting them until Set caught the thief in the act. A round of Duel Monsters began between Bakura's deck and Set borrowed Seto's cards, with the promise that none of them would mysteriously vanish and nobody, besides him would touch his beloved Blue Eyes White, Ultimate and Shining Dragons (Since the end of the duel in the movie, Seto really never did anything with the card, so now it's still in his deck). Seto, Natasha and Hermione were together, under the shade of a large tree, playing Wizard Chess in turns.

"Seto?" asked Natasha, waving her hand in front of his face, bringing him back to reality.

"…oh, huh?"

"It's your turn."

"Is something wrong?" asked Hermione, Seto's laptop on her legs as she checked her email.

"I was just thinking, what ever happened to Professor Umbridge that day, after we blasted her out of her world…"

"What did happen to her?" asked Natasha.

"We were Wizard Dueling on a moving staircase," said Seto, retelling his duel, "Set summoned up my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and we combo attacked. She blocked the dragon, while I kept hitting her. We ended up in front of her office. She went inside for refuge, and I thought I had her, so I went inside as well. She let out a bunch of secrets during the year. She was with Malfoy, trying to fulfill his mission by having him kill a muggleborn to enter Voldemort's ranks. That's why he kept going after you, 'Mione. He probably would have tried sooner, but we were soulless in the hospital wing. Anyway, she too turned out to be a Death Eater, and she also revealed how my stepfather became a servant to Voldemort."

"Wow…"

"Yea, and then she tried to do me in, using a load of spells at once. Eventually she used an Unforgivable on me," he cringed, remembering how it felt like hot knives pierced everywhere through him, putting him in immense pain. "Set, Yami and Yugi arrived and drove her back, taking her wand off me, to bring my Blue Eyes around to finish her off with one of Yami's Mind Crushes. I think she went to Azkaban for use of an Unforgivable."

"Serves her right," said Hermione, "she helped plan Malfoy's attacks on me, and deserved everything that happened to her!"

"It's still your move, Seto," reminded Natasha, surveying the board. Anywhere he moves won't matter because on my next turn, I'll checkmate him with my bishop!

"Checkmate."

"HUH?" Natasha gaped as he moved his queen and took her knight. "That's game," he leaned back against the tree.

"I guess I lost again. What's the score, 'Mione?"

"Seto with two wins, no losses, and Natasha with one win, one loss, and I have one win."

"Rematch! Come on Seto, I'll get you this time!"

"You can try," he said, setting up white pieces on his side of the board, "but you won't."

"White moves first," she said, thinking up a strategy.

He moved a pawn up two spaces in front of a bishop.

After five more turns, Natasha was defeated again. "How do you do this?"

"Years of practice," he looked at his watch, "come on. Dinner will be out soon."

The rest of the group of friends came over, sitting in the shade beneath the tree.

"Hey, Hermione, I was thinking..." began Marik, "after your parents...died, and all, um...where are you going to live?"

Hermione thought back to the article that her Uncle Nate had clipped and sent. The entire block was destroyed, leaving debris everywhere.

"Well, Grandpa would be happy to have you stay until..."

"No, Yugi, it's alright." Hermione smiled, "That's taken care of. I'm going back to Japan withyou all."

"You are?" asked Ron, "where are you staying?"

"Hermione accepted my offer to let her stay at the mansion," said Seto, "when we leave for the summer, you guys can head back to Japan, but the two of us are going back to her house, see what's left to salavage that was hers, stay for the funeral and then head home."

She nodded, "I don't have anything left here, besides you, Harry, and Ron. Most of my family was killed in the attack. I have cousins in America, and in France, Uncle Nate in America said he would have liked to have mestay, but his life is complicated at the moment and I don't want to put them in a situation, and my Cousin Michele, gave birth to her fourth child in Nice, France."

"I see," said Ron, "we'll be sure to visit."

"Of course, owl post, birthdays. We'll all keep in touch!" exclaimed Harry.

* * *

The next day, the sun remained, though the atmosphere of the school was anything but cheery. The school filed out to the lake where hundreds of rows of chairs stood, all in dress robes. A carriage the size of a house flown by flying horses amazed the younger students, who didn't attend the time of the Triwizard Tournament two years back, and they were amazed even more when an extremely tall woman came out, towering over Hagrid by two and a half feet, Madame Maxime at ten feet and Hagrid at seven and a half. She ran up to Hagrid who greeted her with a bone crushing hug. Wizards and witches from all over entered the grounds to pay their respects. The Japanese and Brits took their seats at the end of a row beside the lake. Harry looked around and recognized Kinsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks – whose hair was the wildest he had ever seen and she was holding hands with Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, supported by Fred and George who were both wearing dragon skin jackets, Madame Maxime, Tom from the Leaky Cauldron, Harry's neighbor, Arabella Figg, the band called the Weird Sisters, Ernie and Stan Shunpike from the Knight Bus, Madame Malkin of the robes-for-all-occasions store in Diagon Alley, the witch who pushed the food cart on the Hogwarts Express, the bartender from the Hogs Head Inn, and the castle ghosts were barely visible in the sunlight.

Before long, all of the many seats were filled. The Hogwarts staff seated itself last in the very front row, Minister Fudge seated by a tear-streaked Professor McGonagall. Yugi nudged Harry and pointed to the aisle between the seats. Hagrid was walking up the walkway, Dumbledore's body wrapped in a gold and purple bag. Hagrid placed the body upon the marble table in front of the seats. Tears were fast-falling from Hermione and Ginny's cheeks. Hermione leaned against Seto's shoulder, and he took her hand in his. A short wizard in all-black robes got to his feet, which didn't make him look any taller and he stood in front of the body. From the side of the seats, Yugi couldn't hear what he was saying, but through the silence, 'Greatness of Heart' and 'intellectual contribution' reached his ears.

A great splashing sound reached their ears, and the merfolk surfaced, to pay their respects. The little man in black droned on, and Harry saw movement in the trees as the centaurs fired arrows at the table, all landing on the ground to not hit the body.

Harry realized how many people had protected him over the years from harm – his mother, father, Sirius, and Dumbledore, all of them gone, and that enough had died on his behalf and was not going to let anyone else get in his way between him and Voldemort.

At last, the short man stopped speaking and bright flames erupted around Dumbledore's body and the table he was laid upon. When the fire had vanished, was a white tomb, all marble, encasing the previous Headmaster's body and the table. The centaurs brought forth another tribute of arrows, this time soaring past the tomb, but short of the crowd. Some people began rising from their seats. Hermione was sobbing into Seto's shoulder, staining the jacket of his all-black suit with tears.

Harry looked up a a large puffy cloud in the sky, thinking of the sacrifices everyone had made for him. He knew the final battle with Voldemort was approaching - when it was coming didn't matter. As long as he wouldn't have to battle it alone; and he knew he wouldn't for not only would Ron and Hermione be by his side, but so were his new friends, and Harry knew it was friendship and love that would ultimately bring down Tom Riddle.

* * *

That's all! It's done! Thank you soooooo much for reading, reviewing, and all of that. You are all the best! The sequel title is undecided right now, the summary will say it is the sequel to this story. My mind right now is focusing on looking up colleges, my project to pass High School and _Dawn of the Duel_ and _Until Death, Dear Olaf_. Once I work on these two a bit, then the sequel will be uploaded.

Note: the following stats are as of August 7, 2006:

**I would like to thank the following for placing this story on their favorite list: _Dark Magician Grrl, Dragon's Clan, EKI-Ember. go-yaffa, Golden Lily Dew, Kaiba-Kun, Princess Star Neko, psycho on the run, puppyface, the president of the mists of nowhere, Willow Fae, Sachiko-san, Setsuna Kurayami_**

**I would like to thank the following for placing this story on their alert list: _Bananawings72, elf-meat, MysticMaiden 18, NKingy, Princess Star Neko, PyroCrazed Gel, Ryou VeRua, samuraiduck27, WillowFae, xBakura's lovex, flamescythe, Inferno Fire Lord, puppyface, Setsuna Kurayami_**

**I would like to thank the following for taking the time to review:**

**_xBakura's lovex (6), Keshite Rewrite Shite (1), Dark Magician Grrl (22), Kaiba-Kun (16), AznAnimeChick (8), ishizugirl, Earthpaw, Shadow Realm Chibi, Willow Fae (11), setolover, psycho on the run (3), tominator(2), NKingy (18), Bananawings 72, yumi 43093, Miko102, Princess Star Neko, ruler of the sporks, GigaBahamut (8), sillyness, EKI-ember, korokirigirl (3), flamescythe (2), beetelgirl_**

**Thanks to _The Hogwarts Library_ and _It's all Inside_ for adding** Tom Riddle's Item **to their C2 Communities!**

**Thank you for the4237 plus hits to the story!**

**Dark Magician Grrl, you reviewed every chapter! Thanks for your input! (Natasha waves)**

That's all folks!

Thanks guys, see ya at the sequel! Thanks for reading!

(Sniffle) It's finally done!

(waves)


End file.
